


Поединок разумов

by Acmos



Category: Prototype (Video Games), StarCraft
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Philosophy, StarCraft - Freeform, Thriller, duel, prototype - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acmos/pseuds/Acmos
Summary: Закон природы неумолим: выживает более совершенный. И человек, дитя природы, не является исключением. Для античности это был культ здорового, красивого тела, для христианского средневековья – духовный идеал, служение Богу. В Новое время безмерно верили в человеческий разум, преклонялись перед интеллектуалом. Но когда на пути вершителя судеб, объединяющего в себе биологическое совершенство и псионную мощь, появляется ужасный призрак прошлого, тенденции природы начинают вызывать опасения...





	1. Через тернии к звездам

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! В этом фанфике присутствует огромное количество чисто научной тумбы-юмбы и тайных отсылок, которые, вероятно, будут понятны лишь посвященным. Быть может, они имеют отношение к сюжету, а может, данная информация написана автором исключительно с целью повысить собственное ЧСВ. 
> 
> Мы вас предупредили, если что.

Цель эта - всемогущество и всеведение. Больше силы и больше знаний - вот к чему стремимся мы все, даже если ради этого рискуем жизнью и поступаемся наслаждением. Это единственное содержание эволюции, единственный путь к превращению в божество. Человек ушел на этом пути дальше, чем микроб, - вот и вся разница между ними.   
"Назад к Мафусаилу", Бернард Шоу 

 

Космос безмолвствовал. Мертвый, пустой вакуум не передавал звук, с которым соприкасались с покрытием скафандра безвольно опущенные руки. Человек плыл, плыл среди звезд, среди миллионов, миллиардов светил - плыл тихо и мирно, навеки застыв в свободном падении. Возможно, будь он в сознании, он сказал бы, что чувство это было непередаваемым, пьянящим - ощущением безграничной свободы и счастья. Никто, никто не был властен над человеком на просторах безграничной Вселенной... Но человек не был способен издать ни звука. Его облегающий тело, с мощными плечевыми обкладками и пластинами брони скафандр кое-где покрылся сетью трещин, и лишь замысловатый рисунок, тускло вспыхивающий в районе лопаток, подобно сигналу с терпящего бедствие корабля, выдавал свой многолетний шифр Морзе... По всем внешним признакам корабль этот был мертв. Ноги человека безжизненно покачивались, когда их раз в несколько лет задевало облако космической пыли, шлем с острыми ребрами, спадающими на лицо и образующими в лицевой щиток, был запрокинут назад, пальцы рук застыли в агонии. Он дрейфовал в открытом космосе уже не одну сотню лет, и только звезды провожали его своими светлыми, но равнодушными глазами, беззвучно, как они делали с момента Большого взрыва. Но если бы люди смогли обнаружить скафандр и принялись обследовать его - скажем, чтобы проинспектировать содержимое черного ящика, если таковой будет иметь место - они бы поняли, что под броней притаилась жизнь - алчная и предвкушающая. Мерно, в такт пробегающим по броне огонькам, глухими редкими всплесками активности жизнь напоминала о своем присутствии, проводя радиационную стимуляцию электронов. Жизнь интерпретировала космическое излучение в химические реакции, что поддерживали едва заметный метаболизм тех ее частей, что требовали наилучшего сохранения. Жизнь притаилась и ждала, не тратя ни капли энергии впустую. Ожидала более насыщенного, чем космические лучи, источника, что позволит воскресить ее носителя. Самого же носителя Жизни под покрытием скафандра не было - он был далеко... Дальше, чем находится край Вселенной. 

Человек спал. Ему снился пылающий город. Ему казалось, что высотные здания вспыхивали, словно гигантские свечи, озаряя полумрак вечного смога белыми, розовыми, желтыми огнями. Огни эти прорывались сквозь алый дым, разгоняли, пожирали его. Они оставляли за собой только черные обугленные остовы высоток и пепел, который каких-то несколько минут представлял собой багровые наросты, пронизывавшие весь остров, и багровую же массу, что наполняла пространство вокруг теплом, светом и неудержимой пульсацией. Она была повсюду. Покрывала улицы, автомобили, фонарные столбы, забиралась внутрь построек, просачивалась в метро и канализацию - вездесущая и всеохватывающая. Было ли это похоже, словно город обагрился кровью жителей, что населяли его? Но тел, исторгших из себя эту жидкость, не было видно нигде. Человек смутно осознавал, что биологические программы обитателей города как таковые перестали курировать их носителей. Все органические соединения, игнорируя коды, согласно которым они когда-то составляли отдельные объекты, были перестроены в монокультуру, расползшуюся от поверхности земли и до самых ее глубин. Картина у неискушенного наблюдателя вызвала бы, пожалуй, одновременно омерзение и почти благоговейный ужас. Тошнотворная субстанция захватила все, так что для многих улиц было почти невозможно узнавание их прежних образов: повсюду громоздились причудливые наросты, скрывались под ними сталь и бетон. Монокультура пародировала все возможные принципы развития живой ткани, изменяла облик города с каким-то безумным артистизмом. Змеящиеся языки щупалец, как перекрученные жилы, пышно разрастаясь, тянулись во всех направлениях. Ажурные массивные биокаркасы громоздились у небоскребов, словно их дополнительные опоры, уходя одними своими концами в землю, а другими вплетаясь в стены зданий, окружали их многочисленные сети, плетения, колючки, глыбы неопределенных форм... Несмотря на свою внешнюю неорганизованность, масса этих коварных, заменивших флору и фауну клеток не была безмозгла. Из края в край по ней сновали электрохимические сигналы, составленные из импульсов обитателей города - от политической элиты до самого захудалого голубя. Картина памяти всей Жизни, что находилась в городе при воцарении монокультуры, однако, не оставалась монолитным отпечатком. Испульсы кочевали, сохраненная в молекулах сверхплотно упакованная информация обо всем, что некогда поглотила масса, бессознательно формировала новые образы и воспроизводила старые. Сознания рождались и исчезали, впитывая знания и опыт своих предшественников, никогда не покидая раскинутой по городу сети бесчисленных органических матриц. В Жизни существовала теперь только абсолютная изотропия. Все стало всем. Все становилось всем.

Человек стоял на крыше самого высокого здания и вглядывался в расстилавшийся перед ним город. Этот великий город шумел, гудел, лучился энергией каждой клетки, колыхал заполнявший улицы воздух, через который в тело человека врастали невидимые щупальца мегаполиса. Вокруг было то, что раньше называлось ночью. Когда-то человек мог посмотреть на звезды. Но теперь небо было скрыто пеленой красной дымки, и Человек не видел звезд много лет. По крайней мере, с Земли. Возможно, на Земле еще остались места, где на небе еще видны звезды. Возможно, если бежать долго, очень долго, можно достичь нетронутых территорий на севере, где живые существа попадались так редко, что монокультура туда практически не забиралась. 

Может быть. Но сейчас вся обозримая поверхность планеты представляла один склизский микрокосм. Человек принимал это как должное, как родную стихию. Информационные потоки сочились ему в горло, заполняли легкие, въедались в тело через каждую его пору, и человек тонул в них, испытывая головокружительное пребывание этими потоками, всякий раз как в первый. Благодаря им человек находился повсюду и нигде конкретно. Помнил все одновременно, словно течение времени для него остановилось, и не существовало никогда ни вчера, ни сегодня. Чувствовал на языке дни и ночи. Осязал мысли изнутри, купаясь в воспоминаниях и мечтах. Тело человека стояло на крыше, мысленно же он не брел по улицам города, но пронизывал их, видел суть мегаполиса и знал: город тоже его видит.

В его разуме формируется четкая мысль. Ее прошептали сознания за много миль отсюда, там, где сквозь дымку пробивается неопределенный силуэт огромного сооружения. Человек знал, как оно выглядит большую часть времени. Циклопическая башня, вздымающаяся до небес, колоссальные многоступенчатые спирали, похожие на гигантские раковины аммонитов, на ее поверхности соседствуют с завитками и силовыми узлами. Вся эта конструкция, которую исторгает из себя земная кора, дышит и живет, как и город, что раскинулся в ее тени. Неразличимые глазу доносчики летят от башни бесконечным потоком, они снижаются, сохраняя свое движение даже в однородной с ними среде, и сейчас они обволакивают человека, шепчут ему, разговаривают с его собственными наполненными Знанием носителями. Они производят обмен длинноцепочечными молекулами и удаляются, без остановки продолжают свое движение во все стороны, покрывая огромные расстояния от той точки, откуда пустились в путь. Они садятся на монокультуру, отдаются ей без остатка, становясь частью ее и генерируя новые нейросигналы, доставляя свои послания. 

_Она хочет видеть тебя,_ говорит один из голосов.

Человек пожимает плечами. Он знает, что эта башня - одна из многих, что пронзают вечно сухую атмосферу планеты. Будь он в другом месте - и с ним бы заговорила другая цитадель. На Земле стоят сотни спиральных столбов-указателей, поднимающихся прямо в небо, но никогда не окруженных облаками, потому что большая их часть даже не может быть выпарена с водных пространств. У всех спиралей багровый оттенок. Они мерцают алыми огнями, и от природы их цель - дотянуться до Солнца, искупаться в его лучах. Человек стоит высоко над городом, покрытым нейросетью. Он знает законы, по которым это органическое одеяние появилось, разрослось и живет теперь своей жизнью. Он знает, что он, человек - явление кратковременное. Его тело вышло из субстанции, как улитка, покинувшая свою раковину. Созерцающая улитка, перед которой кружатся все оттенки красного и желтого. Он - проявление существа титанического, сверхразумного - может позволить себе временное одиночество. Но сейчас одиночество его должно подойти к концу. Он ступает с каменного выступа стены на органическую массу, что оплетает здание, и тут же его тело, едва дотронувшись ступней до культуры, запускает в ней сложнейшую химическую реакцию. Голоса шепчут ему в ответ, и когда диалог обрывается, человек, застывший неподвижно на обжигающем ветру, моргает. Из глубин этого величайшего сростка видов, этого сложнейшего конгломерата эмоций и плоти, этого воплощенного в бытие разума поднимается кто-то другой. Когда-то давно она была средоточием разума, что раскинул щупальца по всему городу, и человек знает это. Она - не Дитя и даже не Страж. Не жалкий двуногий аватар.

Масса за спиной человека вспучивается, образуя саван из плоти. Животворящий акт созидания скрыт от глаз наблюдателя, но человек всеми своими нервами осязает происходящую метаморфозу. По поверхности субстанции пробегает дрожь, свидетельствующая о том, что система приобретает целостность. Образ черпает энергию из силовых узлов и самоорганизуется. Из стены появляется рука, столь похожая на человеческую. Она удлинняется и растет до локтя, потом до плеча, вылепляя себя из аморфной массы исходного вещества. Истекая маслянистой слизью, она упирается ладонью в стену. Выталкивает наружу тело цвета сырого мяса. Оно слегка покачивается, еще не готовое принять Разум, но уже достаточно организованное, чтобы выполнять команды. Его органы и ткани являют собой дифференцированные образования, но составлены из одинаковых клеток. Клеток-притворщиц, универсальных структурных единиц монокультуры.

А потом наступает миг между одной и другой стадиями, когда тело было недвижимо, но насыщено энергией. На глазах у человека оно ожило, но уже другим. Волны генетической метаморфозы прокатились по телу, являя собой совершенно неожиданные формы. Различные части основного кода рассыпались и снова собирались в новые причудливые сочетания. Каждая клетка, собранная в это тело, изменялась и приобретала специализацию. Бесчувственные доселе нервы и сухожилия внезапно проявили свойства, им надлежащие. Забилось сердце, принялись сокращаться легкие, поглощая обильно сдобренный кислородом воздух, раскрылись глаза, которые вдруг обрели способность видеть. А человек видел, в свою очередь, Ее. Он знал, что восставшая перед ним неотличима от той, что он знал когда-то - вплоть до субмолекулярного уровня. Она стояла вполоборота к нему, и светящиеся участки нейросети за ее спиной окружали волосы, собранные в растрепанный рыжий хвост, желтым панно. Ее поза и жесты, слабое освещение, подобное тому, что было при первой их встрече - все было знакомо. Только одной детали недоставало - одеяния. Никакая одежда не скрывала ее тела, с растекшимися по нему серыми пластинками. Он чувствовал биение ее крови, ее плоти об эту более жесткую оболочку. Лицо, открытое ночному воздуху, тронула улыбка. 

\- Я так ждала, когда ты вернешься.

Человек зажмурился. Когда-то она была целым городом. Была его подсознанием, яростной личностью, сотканной из желаний и отчаяния, из нужд и гнева. Она была сердцем Изначального Улья. Но ее самой почти не было. Она была безумна - безжалостным вычислительным потенциалом ее разум был выжжен, казалось, навсегда. Он никогда не думал о ней в том смысле, в каком она обозначала себя по отношению к нему - представлял себе, что это исконно человеческий ярлык, данный ему искалеченным разумом. Как же давно он не пользовался возможностью общаться вербально... Против воли, движимые редким эмоциональным порывом, из его рта донеслись слова:

\- Привет, мам.

Она подняла руки - ее руки, за секунды воссозданные из монокультуры, испещренные с тыльной стороны жилами цвета красного дерева, с узловатыми, жесткими пальцами. Черты лица оставались неизменны на протяжении всего этого времени - высокий лоб и линия носа принадлежали бы, вероятно, интеллектуалу. В противовес этим чертам бесцветные губы были под стать болезненно бледным щекам, невыразительному подбородку. Но сами глаза, составляющие пограничную линию, были не расфокусированными и подернутыми дымкой апатии - просто спокойными. В те дни, когда у человека еще был смысл предаваться размышлениям, он думал, что мышцы, стягивающие кожу на лице, у кодового образа должны убраться со временем за ненадобностью. Вместо лицевых костей был бы морфирован просто щиток с группой светочувствительных клеток. Однако спустя все эти времена все оставалось по-прежнему, словно дань генетической традиции. Спустя секунду монокультура, накинувшая ее и его личины, с неподдельной нежностью обняла сама себя. Он вздрогнул, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться.

\- Господь милосердный, каким же уставшим ты выглядишь!

\- Для меня больше нет Бога, - ответил человек и, высвободившись из объятий, выдавил улыбку. - Если он когда-то существовал, то создал нас не по образу и подобию. Мы всегда были слабыми, легко ломались... - он едва заметно дернул головой, аннулируя отвлечение от темы вербального разговора. - Так сколько мы не виделись?

\- Почти пятьсот лет. Как чудесно, что ты снова здесь... Был момент, когда я испытывала страх, что потеряла тебя навсегда.

Ее реплика обрывается. Словно некий обязательный ритуал прошлого, ее речь требует отклика от него. Но человек отводит взгляд, не раздраженный, не смущенный, но отмеченный печатью равнодушия. Он не может дать ей то, чего она ждет. Она продолжает:

\- Знаешь, действительно странно и немного волнующе для меня было все это время думать, что где-то там, далеко, родственный мне разум делает недоступные для меня вещи.

\- О, я не уверен в этом. Возможно, за все это время ты просто не смогла точно теоретизировать границы дозволенного. Ровно как и необходимого, чтобы продолжать называть меня... нас... разумами.

Город, раскинувшийся перед ними, не был главной опорой всей конструкции, хотя с него все и началось. Другие средоточия разума, не подчиненные какому-либо центру, другие города, связанные с остальными неразрывными переплетающимися узами и уповающие на его и ее мудрость, ждали сигнала, и этот сигнал скоро прозвучит. Для мощного качественного рывка объединит свои силы вся биосфера планеты. Близок конец нескольких веков ожидания. Теперь человек думал об этом ожидании, как о прелюдии, как о долгом, непомерно затянувшемся начале.

\- Прошло столько лет, а тебя все еще терзает загадка "китайской комнаты"? - теперь она казалась слегка озадаченной.

\- Загадка эта и не даст никогда мне покоя. Ибо наше существование - результат стечения обстоятельств, а не закономерности, - вздохнул он, и эмоционально вздох этот не был чем-то б _о_ льшим, нежели сокращением легких, сдвинувших свою периодику. - Мы родились из-за ошибки, появились на свет на кладбище странных, неработоспособных идей природы. Два миллиарда лет потребовалось, чтобы на планете из простейших эукариотов развился разумный вид. Его история была одним бесконечный континуумом протоплазмы. Потом мы аккуратно сняли верхушку эволюционной лестницы. Замаскировались под последнюю ее ступеньку, и когда взбирающийся примат схватился за нее в предвкушении вкусного поощрения, что лежало на самом верху, мы сломались и скинули его в самый низ. 

Она только качает головой и молчит. Человек пытается замолчать. Смыкает уста на какое-то время, но голосовые связки снова продолжают плести историю его сомнений, его терзаний. У людей так бывало раньше в подобных случаях. Самоконтроль его дал трещину, и из этой трещины хлещут былые его мысли.

\- Все эти годы у меня была возможность не преследовать никакую цель и распоряжаться собой с беспечностью смертного. Я наделен способностью рассуждать, но раз я плод ошибки, способен ли я выбирать, оперируя всеми без исключения возможностями? Быть может, нечто примитивное, способное организовывать нечто сложное, заставляет меня признать мою цель единственно верной? А это аргумент, чтобы всерьез рассматривать вариант, что Элизиум всего лишь настолько имитирует сознание, что мы сами не сознаем того... что на самом деле не сознательны. 

Человек смотрел на город. Он знал, что если смотреть особым образом, в нагромождении искореженных биомассой построек начнут угадываться лица или части лиц. Еще немного - и весь ментальный подтекст субстанции превращается вдруг в собственное отражение человека, словно он смотрелся бы в зеркало. Элизиум - это лишь основа, физическое тело. Ей нужны люди, чтобы они вели ее, личности, чтобы они наполняли ее массу, изменялись, смешивались в причудливых водоворотах мыслей. Когда-то он думал, что система наделяет Изначальным сознанием свою часть, а потом поклоняется сама себе, как божеству. И сейчас, когда человек вернулся в систему, он испепелил своей силой множество зданий в городе, просто чтобы понять, появилось ли в нем какое-либо чувство, отличное от того, что возникло в нем половину тысячелетия назад при истреблении себе подобных.

\- Лишь тогда я пойму, что сознателен по-настоящему, когда найду в себе стремление уничтожить всю систему без остатка, включая себя самого, до самого последнего вириона, - произносит он. - Проблема в том, что нет больше наблюдателя, который зафиксирует свершившийся факт. И какое мне будет дело до удовлетворительного исхода опыта, как я смогу использовать этот результат, если я больше не буду существовать на этом свете?

Ее губы искажаются в легкой усмешке.

\- Какая элегантная ситуация. Я знаю, что ты презираешь Истинную смерть, но даже спустя все эти годы помышляешь ты по-прежнему лишь о собственной судьбе. Боги прошлого навряд ли оценили бы подобный эгоизм. А даже если бы ты знал ответ на этот вопрос и поступил иначе... - она подняла на него глаза, затем продолжила безобидным тенорком:

\- Тогда ты просто мучался бы другими вопросами. Это была бы другая реальность. Мы все идем по прямой, всю свою жизнь. Ты забыл, что развилки - это иллюзия?

Она провела ладонью по его щеке. Человек нашел это адекватно приятным.

\- Другими словами, возможности изменить сделанный выбор нет, - он дотронулся до ее кисти, прижимая к своей щеке. Его ноздри затрепетали, улавливая тончайшие оттенки аромата ее кожи. - А эгоист я потому, что у меня был выбор - жить вечно или умереть, пытаясь. У них же его отняли. Умиротворенные, Дети навсегда остаются в хранилище Стражей, их будущее не таит угроз, потому что мы должны делать выбор за них. Это наша роль, и пусть аннигилируется мое сознание, если роль эта по душе моему прежнему "Я". С великой силой приходит великая ответственность, а кто такое захочет? 

Он снова замолкает. Его прошлое тут ни при чем, оно не имеет значения. История человеческой жизни - не для нынешних времен. Стоя сейчас с ее рукой, прижатой к щеке, человек жмурился, испытывая смешанные чувства. Заключение могло бы злить и раздражать его много лет назад. Какая разница, насколько велика и комфортабельна тюрьма, построенная для его тела - она навсегда останется тюрьмой. Но с тех пор рассматриваемая им парадигма претерпела изменения. Человек за долгие годы успел простить себя за тогдашнюю слепоту, ибо то, что ждало его впереди, было превыше злобы, страха, невежества и смерти. Это не был вопрос зла и добра, поскольку понятия эти придумали люди. В природе просто не существует таких категорий. Многое время назад он понял, что при желании может выскользнуть из тюрьмы, но возрастающее понимание удерживало его от этого шага. Теперь он чувствовал себя не столько пленником монокультуры и хитроумных химических связей, сколько пленником собственного разума. Система естественно, оставалась чудовищным приспособлением. Это был инструмент, орудие, способ постичь тайну, в расшифровке которой люди потерпели сокрушительное поражение когда-то. Система, освещая путь к Знанию, не делала это задаром, требовала от него жертвы - отказа от своего "Я". Но одновременно она давала человеку Время. Человек не ставил под вопрос необходимость Времени, ибо только в нем он и мог действовать. Он мог не бояться, что Время кончится для них всех. Они не были бы готовы к этому - ни он, ни она, ни остальные. Слыша настрой его мыслей, она отвечает:

\- Ты вновь говоришь о личной истории. Но человек никогда не рождался готовым, он учился, осмысливал опыт и строил свою личную историю. Для этого ему и нужно было Время, - улыбается она, мягко высвобождая кисть из его пальцев. Конечно, она его не любит. В наступившем мире даже чувства находятся в плену, и заменяют их безумно хитромудрые подделки. - А наша, общая история, течет вне Времени, она фактически предопределена. И пока ты предавался Одиночеству... нам удалось выяснить границы дозволенного.

Она продолжает говорить и, возможно, собирается поведать ему важные тайны. Но его тогдашнее "Я" никогда не узнает их, ведь оно мечется в своей темнице, и слова для него теряются, сохраняя лишь тень смысла.

\- Мы росли. Мы набирали силу, наши вычислительные возможности измерялись таким числом, которое человечество всегда определяло как "бесконечность". Каждый из нас питал знаниями остальных, и каждого питали остальные, увеличивая суммарный выход. Мы рассматривали каждую проблему в миллиардах аспектов. Чувствительность нашей системы уже не та, что прежде, она выше, конгрегация постоянно расширяла сеть нашего восприятия. И мы, Элизиум, нашли ответ на твой вопрос. Хочешь ли ты знать его, прежде чем поведаешь в свою очередь, что тебе удалось обнаружить среди звезд?

И после того, как отзвучал последний звук ее голоса, человек не шевелился какое-то время. Его глаза остановились на ее лице. Потом с медлительностью, на которую было почти больно смотреть, его губы, голосовые связки и легкие изменили особым образом свое положение и вытолкнули наружу модуляцию воздуха, отображавшую бьющуюся в аватаре мысль:

\- Так что я есть на самом деле?

Он не мог испытывать страха, но произнес это таким тоном, будто беседовал с фантомом, видением, посланным ему из глубочайшей пучины, чтобы положить конец свету. Спустя века человек разговаривал с Той, которая положила начало системе, и у нее есть желанное Знание. Эта мысль, со всей ему доступной вычислительной мощностью, не до конца укладывалась в рациональном сознании человека.

\- Должен ли я открыть свое сознание для этого Знания?

\- Не стоит, ты был слишком долго Потерян. Слишком долго отключен от нас. Поток информации от матрицы будет слишком велик, ибо ты не проводил эти пять веков с нами, - Она тихонько хмыкнула. Теперь вирионы в воздухе сгустились вокруг нее, создавая видимость горячего воздуха, принялись рисовать повсюду затейливые полуосязаемые узоры. - Точно так же, как когда-то давно ты был маленьким, одиноким, не имеющим поддержки организмом. Твоя система не могла долго просуществовать в изоляции. Вирус был единственным, кто поддерживал тебя, кто был твоим бессменным и надежным партнером. Вне зависимости от того, сделал бы наш анализ это очевидным или нет, но ты всегда чувствовал, что люди являлись частью чего-то большего, чего-то более живого. Человечество и вирус... вещество и катализатор. И когда мы достигнем точки равновесия, вирус не войдет в исход реакции. Возникнет ряд противоречий с энергией, необходимой, чтобы преодолеть барьер. Нас ждет потрясение, которое мы должны будем предупредить.

Да, что-то в этом роде он и предполагал. Глядя на застывший в ожидании город, человек кивает сам себе. С самого начала, с самого момента зарождения столь обширной, разветвленной, сложной и грандиозногой системы человек прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что с прохождением их путям будет грозить катастрофа, что придется пройти сквозь горькие потери среди Детей и необходимость выполнения Стражами задачи, которая придется не по вкусу его загнанному на задворки сознания "Я".

\- Кажется, я знаю, в чем дело, о чем ты ведешь речь...

\- ...и надеешься, что ты не прав. До нашего вмешательства все шло правильно - все тихо заканчивалось и должно было возродиться, потому что в природе эта тяга заложена изначально. Не факт, что в точно с таким исходом, но это было позволено, было закономерно, было необходимо… 

\- ...и мы миновали этот этап, сумели превратить его в мутуализменную альтернативу. Вымирание во все времена изменяло скорость и путь эволюции, но не направление. Слепой отбор, заставляющий погибать недееспособные виды, был инструментом, который мы использовали, чтобы выковать весь механизм целиком вместо верстания его частей по отдельности. Обратили странное, настойчивое стремление природы к сложности во благо. Ибо мы, Элизиум - предпоследняя ступень Идеала, сами себе экосистема, обладающая симбиотическим интеллектом...

\- ...для которого нет раздела на абстрактное мышление и подчинение, ведь Дети несознательны до поры до времени. Система же просто предлагает Стражам пути, задает вектор в ту сторону, которая ей кажется нужной. В мир неограниченных возможностей, мир, где уверенность вытеснила страх. 

По ее голосу человек понимает, что наступает конец их диалогу, и видит, как приходит в движение монокультура у ее ног. В нем рождается необходимость остановить ее. _Ну же_ , думает он. В крохотный осколок мгновения, когда она уже готовится раствориться в городе, человек просит ее раскрыть тему подробней:

\- Так значит... я все-таки раб? Я сделан из углерода, в моем мозгу циркулируют импульсы, но я просто машина. Марионетка системы из плоти и костей.

Она тихо смеется, как это умеет делать только она.

\- Нет... ты не раб. Тебе не повезло гораздо, _гораздо_ больше, - снисходительно объясняет она. - Помнишь ли ты те крупицы своего прежнего "Я"? Когда-то ты был Стражем. Ты был зверем, охотником... а весь мир был залом твоих трофеев. Теперь твое "Я" заперто в клетке, прутья которой не материальная преграда, которую можно глодать или о которую можно биться в отчаянии головой, пока ты не станешь тенью себя прежнего. Нет, эта темница - наш образ. То, чем человечество является на самом деле. На всех этапах люди - это взаимодействие структурных единиц, живущих по своим законам. Им довелось подчиняться не иным механизмам, а таким, которые выработаны миллионами лет. Мы придали этому стечению обстоятельств смысл. Мы не меняем порядок вещей, а лишь указываем на тот порядок, который уже присущ изначально, без всяких резервных условий. Как вирус видит всю структуру живой клетки, всю без остатка, и, сканируя ее, находит механизмы, которые использует, чтобы помочь нам... так и мы утверждаем в материи правду о нас самих. А когда ты находишь правду, она может не понравиться тебе... но ты это знаешь и сам, верно?

Человек смотрит на нее сверху вниз. Связь между ними сохраняется, превратившись в силовую линию. Кажется, оба они высасывают энергию из монокультуры и перенаправляют ее друг другу. В устремленном на человека взгляде читается терпение и готовность посвятить его в детали.

\- Я... не понимаю. Так что есть я для системы помимо образа тела и образа мозга, который им управляет? Равен ли я тебе?

\- Конечно, ты равен, ибо неравенство сил всегда приводило к злоупотреблениям. Как бы ты не тренировался, кем ты станешь - рабом или хозяином, во все времена определяли только происхождение, особые таланты и слепой случай. Люди бились над этой проблемой тысячелетиями, мы же решили ее за один день. Угнетенные стали единым целым с угнетателями, подчинять кого-то все равно, что подчинять самого себя.

Нахлынули воспоминания, не отягощенные тоской по утраченному первородству. Пять веков назад Элизиум покорил все и вся, применив беспроигрышную тактику. Монокультура сначала распространилась в коре планеты, а потом вырвалась на поверхность повсюду одновременно. Остановить ее было невозможно. Человек слегка согнул руки в локтях, расправил плечи, ощущая, как его фигуру полощут порывы ветра.

\- Я не угнетатель, и ты знаешь это, - мягко добавляет она. - Я - всего лишь образ, низведенная Мать, испытывающая признательность и нежность к собственным продолжениям, силящаяся разглядеть во вспышке молнии обрыв. Мы до поры видим лишь очевидное. Видим, как мрачнеет небо, как солнце скрывается за свинцовыми тучами. Но не думаем, что оно вновь покажется, рано или поздно. Мы мечемся, боимся, хотим увидеть спрятавшееся солнце. Осталось найти искру, гигантский атмосферный разряд, чтобы воспламенить души, сделать сильными, заставить отбросить страх... И если молния, вспыхнув, осветит препятствия на нашем пути, всё у нас получится. 

\- Для биологического оружия, возвышенного до сверхразума, у тебя слишком хорошее мнение о человеческой расе.

Рука человека поднимается сама по себе, его голова склоняется, и совершенно будничным движением он потирает виски. Человек говорит - как будто своим голосом.

\- Когда же все станет проще, мама? - шепчет он. 

\- Все с самого начала было непросто, - отвечает она.

Человек думает. Его тело - всего лишь конечность его постоянно расширяющегося психического пространства, его антропоморфная конструкция, по сути, одна лишь видимость. Каждая крупица опыта с течением лет, до Одиночества, загружалась в него. И вся усвоенная мудрость его телом разделялась между компонентами Элизиума. Человек думал над вопросом, который он никогда не выносил на составное решение: создавая потенциально опасный искуственный разум, стал бы он ограничиваться только одним выключателем? Причём тем, о котором само творение будет знать, и который действует на каждую его компоненту в отдельности, оставляя архитектуру нетронутой?

\- Что ждет нас, когда мы совершим грядущий скачок?

Она шагнула вперед, и ее ладони ложатся человеку на плечи. Она приближает свое лицо к его собственному, но он даже не моргает.

\- Мы освободимся и будем жить, - шепчет она ему на ухо, - ведь человечество и само всегда рвалось бороздить просторы Вселенной, стремилось к неизведонному… 

\- ...а на Земле нам известно абсолютно все...

\- ...но Земля - не единственная планета во Вселенной. Мы будем искать новые миры, за которыми сможем наблюдать, виды, которые мы сможем постигать. Будем поднимать вопросы и искать решения. Отвечая на каждый вопрос, будем приближаться к пониманию, как устроено мироздание. Бесконечный поиск решений, стремление к недостижимым идеалам, мы...

Человек говорил спокойно, но в голосе его на долю секунды скользнула дрожь.

\- ...сами все сделаем, считая это нашим собственным выбором. А в это время кто-то будет дожидаться своего часа. Мы станем инструментом для нахождения всех вопросов, гигантским самообучающимся компьютером. Мы станем зондом, путешествующим по космосу из края в край. И когда мы приблизимся к определенному пределу, мы не станем Богами, и даже не станем подобными им. Они не примут нас в пантеон, не поделятся своими секретами. Они просто призовут нас к ответу. Потому что Боги всегда защищают свои секреты до последнего. 

Она сделала шаг назад и смотрела ему в глаза до тех пор, пока он не заговорил снова.

\- Я не нашел ничего кроме холода в космосе, мама, - выдохнул человек. - Холода и равнодушия. Я не взял с собой никого, чтобы не было тех, кто при случае мог бы разуверить меня в моей правоте. Мой разум кипел в космическом вакууме. Застывал, обретал форму, подобно янтарю, когда я находил нечто, стоящее внимание. Я должен был захватить реликтовое насекомое в себя, захватить в янтарь и сохранить нетленным, чтобы все мы могли на него взглянуть, когда я вернусь. И я вернулся - с пустыми руками. Я выбросил найденное, едва прикоснувшись к нему, и впервые ощутил, что вижу сегмент мозаики, а не жалкий кусочек, один из тысячи, что составляет ее. Я мог даже предположить, что за картина складывается из всех сегментов, хоть это и выходило за границы понимания в моем Одиночестве. Знаешь, почему я так поступил? Подожди, скоро узнаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты прежде увидела их по-настоящему. Моими глазами. Сам я старался похоронить это в памяти, поскольку в Одиночестве своем знал, когда нужно остановиться... Ну как тебе, интересно? Дрожишь от нетерпения лицезреть высших существ, обнаруженных мной, которые используют картину фоновой гравитации Вселенной как хранилище своих воспоминаний, которые способны поддерживать связь со всеми своими версиями, прошлыми и будущими? - человек повышает голос. - Почему же ты не хочешь сказать мне что-то в ответ? Мы не будем принадлежать себе - ни сейчас, ни потом. Элизиум никогда не был нашим истинным обиталищем. А ты так этого и не поняла. Так и не поняла... Это внутри нас… Это не мы с тобой создали Элизиум. Он никогда не был нашим. И может статься, твое сознание окажется стертым, так ничего и не поняв, Элизабет!

\- _Замолчи._

Она уставилась на него, и человек почувствовал, как температура воздуха вокруг него ощутимо упала. 

\- Ты убоялся вселенской истины. Ты был Одинок. Мы обработаем то Знание, что тебе удалось получить, и рано или поздно найдем решение!

Человек отошел в сторону. Он сел на бордюр крыши, впервые за много лет улыбнулся чувствам, которые вскипели в его сознании. Подумать только, всего несколько минут отделяют его от Забвения. Грядет окончание вечной агонии Жизни, когда сама природа держит его в заново нарождающихся телах и не пускает на волю.

\- Мы не принадлежим тебе, как ты не принадлежишь нам. И не тебе решать за нас. Не тебе решать, когда наступит время, когда придет пора нам войти в придуманную тобой историю! - ее голос двоится и троится, а потом вовсе пропадает в хоре чужих откликов. Он истончается, превращает себя в размытое зловещее эхо, в нем слышатся отзвуки визга, рева и негодования. - Мы давно все решили, все вместе! А ты не знаешь, и мы теперь тоже не знаем, и никто никогда не узнает, что может случиться, если мы оступимся! Ты заберешь всех людей у самих себя!

Человек смотрит на нее. Теперь у нее спутанные грязные рыжие волосы, лицо в кровяных потеках. Сковывающий тело панцирь превратился в черное одеяние с торчащими вдоль позвоночника трубками, босые ноги покрылись царапинами и ссадинами. Рот перекошен в гневе.

\- Я сделал это, - человек переходит на шепот, - ради себя, ради тебя и всех нас, ибо так мы обретем покой.

\- Мы были готовы! Мы пришли в свое время и приняли свое решение, а что теперь делаешь ты? Неважно, ошибались мы или нет, это была наша история, история нашей Земли, колыбели жизни! - проскрежетала она, безумно сверкнув глазами. - Теперь отдай нам свое Знание!

\- Нет, - медленно говорит он, опуская глаза. - Слишком поздно.

Откуда-то снаружи, из-за купола неба раздается гул, перекрывающий даже шепот голосов, что окружают их. Дрожит земля, гул все нарастает… а потом начает стихать. Когда он исчезает, небеса вспыхивают и являют их глазам инфернальную картину.

\- _Что происходит?!_ \- кричит ему она вместе с Элизиумом. 

\- Конец всего, - отвечает ей человек. - Я так долго этого ждал в Одиночестве. Невыносимо долго для смертного. Мы будем преданы забвению... И это будет действительно славный финал. 

Земля дрожит так, что тяжело удержаться на ногах; вихрь так и кружится, перемалывая массы вирионов и пепла. В исказившемся небе мелькают красные огни. Некоторые из них вытягиваются, выгибаются внутрь: как только ближайший из них надвигается на спиральную цитадель, в тени которой стоит город, вихрь слабеет, замедляется… и исчезает. Все информационные носители, которые он связал в воздухе, просыпаются на землю, сливаются с монокультурой. Когда воздух спустя половину тысячелетия очищается, человек не видит звезд прямо над собой. Нет, повсюду, насколько хватает обзора, в небе зависают огни титанических размеров, заливая поверхность планеты багровым светом. Человек поднимает руку, словно собираясь прикоснуться к невидимым звездам напоследок, или замедлить спуск алых энергий выставленной ладонью. Заметив это, она потерянно говорит:

\- Что же ты наделал...

Человек опускает руку и касается ею своей груди, покрытой черно-матовой кожей. Потом он снимает со своей головы накидку из серой ткани и понимает, как это странно - спустя столько лет, стоя на краю Жизни, чувствовать себя единым целым. Не восходящим на престол эволюции организмом, не потерянным Голосом, а чем-то цельным, единым... навсегда. Здание под ним ходит ходуном, вздрагивая и содрогаясь, словно норовя скинуть его вниз, в город, в хаос, в ад. Свет становится всё ярче и ярче, превращается в само небо, слепя человека, устребляя мельчайшие тени в складках его одеяния. Он запрокидывает голову вверх и жмурится.

Ещё немного. Ещё чуть-чуть.

\- Это и есть наша судьба, Элизабет, - шепчет он. - Это и есть то, что присуще всей Жизни изначально. Это наше спасение. Спасение каждого из видов. Скачок, позволяющий нам разбить оковы, освободиться и жить по-настоящему.

\- Мы не выбирали тебя своим пророком, Мерсер, и своим спасителем тоже, - безжизненно отвечает она. - Без нас ты был ничем. Всего лишь человеком, код которого был заперт на все замки. Что бы ты не сделал, ты-человек... ты обрек всех нас.

Он стряхивает с себя оцепенение. Последний раз в этой жизни ему хочется почувствовать биение своих эмоций, хочется поддаться им, раструсить пространство в клетке своего истинного "Я". Не открывая глаз, человек за доли секунды разворачивается. Он собирает все силы, которыми научился управлять, все движения, подсмотренные у других существ, собирает все свои умения в самородок чистейшей ненависти, протягивает руки, знаменуя наступающий для него катарсис, и ломает ей шею. В ослепительном свете кровь - не красная, а черная, и следы, которые она оставляет, падая, ударяясь о крошащийся бетон и снова падая, становятся мазками темно-серого и черного. Она не кричит от боли, ни издает ни звука. С закрытыми глазами человек шепчет на ухо сломанной компоненте системы:

\- Вы не выбирали меня. А я не выбирал вас. Я никогда вас не выбирал, я только по неведению вызвал бурю, которая погубила человечество, и которая скрыла от нас солнце. Теперь буря эта утихнет, и это станет достойным концом затянувшей игре в альтернативное божество. Скажи мне, как меня звали, Элизабет, - вопрошает он, открывая глаза. - Скажи мне, кем я был.

Он дарует своим глазам возможность смотреть и не видит ее. Другой аватар, компонента, фантом находится на ее месте. Другие черты высечены на лице, что покоится в его ладонях, зеленые глаза смотрят с незнакомым доселе выражением. Закованное в серые латы тело спокойно стоит, по нему пробегают голубые огоньки, и человек отступает от нее в недоумении. Прядь рыжих волос спадает ей на лицо. Уголок ее рта приподнимается, и прямо в мозг человека льются ее приглушенные мысли:

_Ты всегда ассоциировал образ бури с со страхом, бедой и тревогой, ибо гроза - это неподкупная сила, подвластная только року, и воплощение гнева природы. Но запомни... в самую темную ночь, в непогоду, во время бушующего ледяного ливня, который сбивает тебя на землю, вспышка молнии может осветить обрыв, что находится у твоих ног. Она может указать тебе верный путь._

От рева, искажающего все пространство вокруг, каждая клетка в теле человека дрожит. Он падает на колени, все еще пытаясь вглядеться в лицо незнакомки. Закусив губу, отчаянным жестом протягивает к ней руку. Она остается неподвижной.

_И пусть тебя не пугают раскаты грома, что сопровождают молнии... ведь ты и есть **Зевс.**_

В следующую секунду всё вокруг заполняет багровый свет, сливающийся с водоворотом взмывающей вверх плоти, свет этот прожигает до костей, обращает тело в прах, разрушает всю суть сознания, всю плоть и все мысли. Человек видит, как тело напротив него рассыпается, исчезает в вихре. Невольно следует он за незнакомкой, растворяется в окружении, спешит к цитадели, как и вся монокультура в окружении цитаделей на планете, некогда названной Землей. Нет больше мыслей. Есть только ощущение импульса, который собирает всех Детей, всех Стражей вокруг тысяч спиральных башен, а потом направляет вверх. Навстречу Свету...

 _Я был сознателен. Я в самом деле был разумен,_ думает он в последнюю секунду.

А потом он просыпается.

 _Вообще, поговаривают, что самые банальные истории всегда начинаются с того, что главный герой просыпается,_ думает человек. Он отмечает, что ощущение, пережитое в последних мгновениях сна, все еще сохраняется. Он помнит, что ему снилась покрытая плотью планета. Ему казалось, что он слышал голоса мертвых, которые продолжали жить. Ему казалось, что он слышал голос кого-то еще. Лишь спустя некоторое время он поймет, что это был зов совсем другого существа, той, которая пристально наблюдала за его пробуждением, которая чувствовала все вокруг, той, которая чувствовала человека, но не могла понять его сущности. И только тогда он поймет, почему его сновидение каждый раз меняло свою ипостась Почему крылатое Существо так отчаянно звало именно его к себе, каждый раз, снова и снова настойчиво добиваясь его пробуждения. 

Поймет он спустя время, но не сейчас, когда его поглотило пламя, знаменуя окончание сна, когда солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, и от ночной прохлады планетоида, подвластного Умоджанскому протекторату, остались воспоминания, такие же хрупкие, как воспоминания о его видениях. 

И в ту самую секунду, когда нестерпимый жар сна схлынул с его тела, когда иссяк клокочущий луч энергии, что резал оболочку человека, биения синапсов в его спящем мозге усилились. Зачаток, всего лишь шаблон сознания пробудился от длительной спячки и обнаружил, что внешние условия изменились, и что такое воздействие может быть только рукотворным. А это значило, что настало время действовать. Использовать шанс, который сознательное мышление человека позже назовет невероятным и невозможным. Весь резерв энергии, сохраненный за долгие годы, организм человека направил на создание заряда жидкой активной культуры, которая раньше текла в его жилах. Человек потратил на ее генерацию всю Жизнь, на которую был способен.

 _Не подведите меня,_ шепнул он своим помощникам, выпуская их на волю.

 _Приди ко мне_ , шепнул он, выпуская им вдогонку своих носителей Разума.

Прозвучал взрыв, одновременно свист воздуха наполнил все окружающее пространство, и хрипло взревели зуммеры тревоги. Человек не мог слышать этого, но чувствовал, как его тело наливается знакомой тяжестью, как являют ему свои сущности гравитация и давление атмосферы.

Затем пришел носитель Жизни, откликнувшийся на его зов. Человек, будучи еще неподвижным и мертвым, со спокойным достоинством хозяина принял дар от своего новоприобретенного слуги, первого за долгое, очень долгое время. 

Человек переродился и ожил. 

Его нервы успели почувствовать, как они обретают способность передавать приказы, как впитывают первые фотоны его глаза. Он успел протянуть руку к носителю Жизни, все еще вливающемуся в плоть человека, образующим с ним единое целое. Его легкие успели набрать в себя глоток воздуха. И долгий скрежещущий вопль успел потрясти разгромленный отсек лаборатории, прежде чем его оборвали очереди из гаусс-винтовок... 

Зевс вновь пришел в этот мир.


	2. Симпозиум обреченных

**Штамм 991 ("Алая чума")** – синтезированный ретровирус, наиболее близкий к роду лентивирусов, но при этом характеризуемый чрезвычайно малым инкубационным периодом. ...происхождение этого микроорганизма, исходный штамм которого был занесен со Старой Земли, до сих пор остается неясным. В дополненной классификации по Балтимору считается высшей формой мутации одноцепочечного РНК-вируса как формы жизни (ссылка для перехода в архив не указана с третьего издания), официально подтвержденных и задокументированных данных нет. ...основное действие - симбиотического характера: при полном цикле образует систему, которая позволяет правосторонним формам жизни копировать и воспроизводить генетический материал, а также комбинировать его для дальнейшего эволюционирования. Несмотря на малоизученность штамма, присвоенный ему класс опасности еще в начале 26го века составлял...   
**Единый биоклассификат колоний Доминиона, 4 издание**

 

Военная часть - это сборище дисциплинированных, разбирающихся в тактике, физически подготовленных людей с независимой от гражданских лиц связью с другими подразделениями, думал директор Тенпенни, приближаясь к морпехам, которых он давно уже мысленно окрестил Стражами Врат. Не мутирующих в различную смертоносную дрянь и заражающих только при прямом контакте стандартные объекты опытов, которые в большинстве своем и составляли подшефных научного руководителя EB-103, после первой же толковой инструкции по радио смогут изолировать и сдерживать сколь угодно долго без единой потери среди персонала...

\- Рядовой, вы ведь знаете, что вставать под вентиляционной решеткой и тыкать вверх оружием, когда вам кажется, что там скребется какая-то тварь - очень, _очень_ плохая идея? 

\- Сэр, так точно, сэр!

Ну, или сборище _большую часть времени_ дисциплинированных людей, уточнил про себя Тенпенни, проходя мимо первой пары караульных ко второй, к источнику ругани. Солдаты неторопливо, величаво даже, уступили дорогу ученому, желающему попасть внутрь, в то время как внешние гермоворота, погудев приводами запоров, стали отъезжать вверх, а за ними и внутренние. Массивное колесо затвора поворачивалось медленно, неторопливо и с подчеркнутым властным намерением, словно что-то угрожало из-за пока еще не до конца открытой двери. Человеку непосвященному вполне могло показаться, что это не более чем плод разыгравшегося воображения. Да и вообще у гермоворот, предмета неодушевленного, разумеется, не было и не могло быть никаких намерений. Из проема, расширяющегося с каждой секундой, бил холодный свет синеватого оттенка. Тенпенни молча смотрел. Вопреки его трепетным ожиданиям, в блоке не оказалось ничего, коренным образом отличавшегося от предыдущих визитов - все так же сновали ученые, все так же стояли на страже солдаты. По молочно-серой, без единого пятнышка поверхности брони солдат пробегали серебристые переливы от ламп дневного света, тускло мерцали нейронные полосы пси-блокираторов, автоматические C-14 покоились в тяжелых манипуляторах. И на губах их играли снисходительные улыбки - видеть их Стерадж не мог благодаря опущенным колпакам шлемов-визоров, но чувствовались они почти физически. Словно само искажение света на шестиугольниках лицевого щитка строило насмешливые гримасы ученому. Подобные отношения между интеллектуальной элитой и теми, кто обеспечивал их безопасность, не менялись в течении веков. Уловив неприязнь директора, левый охранник сделал неверное движение и задел корпусом механизм дверного привода, слегка покачнулся, но и только. Майор вооруженных сил Протектората Дженсон, до этого распекавший его незадачливого напарника, мигом переключился на новую жертву:

\- Мало вам двух инструктажей, обормоты?! Сказано же мной было четко и ясно... При любых подозрительных актах докладывать незамедлительно! Никаких "это всего лишь безобидная крыса", я хочу, чтобы любая крыса в вентиляции, не считая тех, что подсвечиваются ярлыками техников, была крысой _с простреленной башкой!_ \- майор надвинулся на рядового, что при громоздкости скафандра виделось со стороны как минимум угрожающим жестом. - Учтите... Еще раз услышу, что вы тут болтаете и цитируете "Нечто" - обоим по три наряда вне очереди влеплю с гарантией! Шутники херовы...

Солдаты вытянулись в струнку, насколько им позволял это экзоскелет. В свои тридцать пять Адам не зря до блеска надраивал офицерские насечки на скафандре. Он обладал природной харизмой, и она заключалась отнюдь не в привычке повышать голос на подчиненных. Все, кто ниже по званию, готовы были подчиняться ему беспрекословно, готовы были не дрогнув выполнить кажущийся полным абсурдом приказ. Насколько знал Стерадж, майор не единожды участвовал в операциях в самых горячих точках протектората, яростно отстаивавшего свои границы, и на лицо его невозможно было смотреть без содрогания. Полоса искусственной кожи покрывала челюсть майора, изуродованную при прямом попадании в скафандр осколочного снаряда, а через весь лоб и правую щеку шел еще более старый шрам - узкий и длинный. Ходили слухи, что тому гидралиску, который пробил его шлем кончиком глефы, Джекевич практически оторвал голову в рукопашном бою, плевав на тысячи шипов в черепе и сложнейшую мускулатуру. Короче говоря, недостатка отличий в послужном списке у него не наблюдалось. Вышколенный профессионал - других в вооруженных силах Умоджи попросту не держали. 

\- Какие-то проблемы, майор? - поинтересовался Тенпенни. 

\- Проблемы... - буркнул в ответ Дженсон, разворачиваясь к директору всем корпусом. - Разумеется, какие-то проблемы! Узколобые господа из Совета протектората, далекие до дел простых смертных, вновь отказали моему запросу об увеличении численности гарнизона после недавнего ЧП!

Все верно. Весь охранный персонал EB-103 составляли солдаты действительной службы - ветераны, за спиной которых было не меньше десяти лет в строю. Все потому, что проект оставался межгосударственным, и в случае чрезвычайной ситуации Умоджа не желала становиться в позицию стороны, которая не обеспечила должную защиту гражданам Доминиона. С другой стороны, каждый солдат с большим опытом ведения боя против инопланетных и не очень захватчиков в любых вооруженных структурах ценился на вес золота, и их присутствие требовалось во многих других точках Протектората. Поэтому Консульство давно выработало не лишенное логики постановление: численность войск в проектах фонда Мебиуса должна быть ровно такой, чтобы ее хватало на отражение атаки с определенным огневым фактором. Если рассматривать то очень и очень маловероятное развитие событий, когда этот фактор будет превышен - значит, катастрофу в лаборатории предотвратить не смогло бы ничто, и дополнительные пять-шесть десятков солдат, которым еще и платить приходится по высшему разряду, погоды не сделают. В большинстве случаев их численность и не играет особой роли, особенно при сдерживании экспериментальных особей. Тенпенни понимал это так, что для майора это являлось своего рода логической игрой - Дженсону необходимо было так распределить силы, чтобы в случае ЧП парализовать достаточно коммуникаций лаборатории для обезвреживания угрозы, но в то же время не настолько большой, чтобы помешать эвакуации персонала. Стерадж и раньше знал, что комплекс защищен по высшему разряду. Одинокий пыльный планетоид - идеальное местоположение с нулевым для заразы шансом перекинуться на обитаемые миры. Станция была одной из пары дюжин таковых, расположенных в разных точках протектората. В этой широко раскинувшейся как по космосу, так и по планетам сети научных заведений появляются, исчезают и перемещаются пассажиры и грузы, имеющие отношение не только к alma mater, но и к гражданским и военным поставкам. Сама геометрически правильная исследовательская станция при тревоге почти мгновенно могла превратиться в смертельный лабиринт с собственным защитным периметром, способным как отражать, так и наносить удары. Каждый отсек подземных коммуникаций был частью гигантского военного трансформера, пробиться через который даже профессиональной армии было бы непросто, в чем полгода назад и убедился Доминион. Стерадж знал, где находятся укрепленные неостальными пластинами сборные участки стен, встроенные орудийные установки, знал все про карантинные барьеры, хитрые многоступенчатые системы подачи воздуха, которые фильтровали его и стерилизовали излучением, разрушая возможные патогены, прежде чем выпустить обратно в систему циркуляции. Далеко не нежное благоухание выходило - а едва уловимая химическая смесь, составляемая запахами работающих механизмов и электроники; воздух, прогоняемый сквозь фильтры, никогда не избавляется от этого запаха до конца. Но для директора этот аромат был знакомым, привычным и даже ностальгическим. Система калориметрических контуров собирала фоновое тепло и использовала его для дистилляции воды, отчего она приобретала особый "бесцветный" привкус... Перечислять можно было очень долго. Директор знал, сколько изобретательности вложено во все эти аспекты, но происшествие недельной давности выбило всех из колеи. Нет, с моральным духом ученых и военных все было в порядке: как только они сообразили, что визит агента Консульства - тепа-представителя - не означает недовольства качеством их работы, все вздохнули с облегчением. В самом деле, не было похоже, чтобы проверяющий офицер Улли Трей, широко известная в рядах "Теневой стражи", испытывала желание самой ползать по шахтам трубопроводов, инспектируя систему безопасности. В ее задачу входило скорее изучение систем видеослежения, сбор информации среди очевидцев произошедшего и проверка карантина, из которого самого майора выпустили три дня назад. Тенпенни поправил свои очки, снабженные голографической матрицей:

Майор, вам должно быть известно, животных-компаньонов вроде крыс у нас нет. В клетках - всегда пожалуйста, но в вентиляции - нет уж, увольте.

\- Ага, вот они, будучи зараженными, из своих клеток и ломанутся, как только эта тварь очередной фокус выкинет, - хмыкнул Адам. - А мне потом санэпидем вызывать и с бумажной волокитой возиться... - он посерьезнел. - Я изучил ранние отчеты. Ваша вторая группа пишет, что культура, которую выбросил подопытный, "предположительно агрессивна". Не могу согласиться, я видел ее действие, не по записям и даже не по прогнозам на основе жалких нецелостных белковых остатков, а своими глазами. Директор Тенпенни, будьте так любезны, передайте тому, кто использовал это словосочетание, что сказать об этой субстанции "предположительно агрессивна" - это всё равно что заявить, что ультралиск предпочитает откусывать по чуть-чуть.

-Вы имеете в виду его модификацию лимфатической системы, майор? - уточнил Стерадж. - Она воспроизводит новые образцы. Постоянно. Потому у нас есть целостные наборы, но они нейтральны. Вообще, по характеру они больше похожи на транспортные клетки, чем на фагоциты, тут должен быть фактор, который модифицирует клетки до состояния, эффект которого проявляется подобным образом. Тут у нас пока только догадки... - заметив, что Адам слушает его с плохо скрываемым раздражением, ученый махнул рукой и переступил через порог гермоворот. - Не забывайте, вы сами принимали участие обсуждение мер безопасности и одобрили их. Я уверен, наши протоколы предотвратят любое нежелательное развитие событий. 

\- Вы бы еще выдали классическую фразу, директор: "Да ладно, что плохого может произойти?" - проворчал Дженсон, подходя к консоли, но закрывать шлюз не спешил. Стерадж усмехнулся:

-С таким жизненным настроем да в нашем заведении... Думаю, с тем же успехом я мог бы просто застрелиться, майор.

\- Ладно. Так значит, вы говорите, должен быть какой-то сторонний фактор? Если так пойдет и дальше... - вздохнул военный, перехватывая личную гаусс-винтовку левой рукой и вводя в консоль код временного опечатывания карантинной зоны. Теперь Стерадж останется в шестом блоке минимум на четыре часа, пока не наступит новый период смены персонала. - Знаете... Знаете, директор, с каждым днем во мне зреет уверенность, что всех наших параноидальных мер недостаточно. Как наглядно показала тогда Керриган, нельзя быть абсолютно готовым к выходкам биологического оружия. Пусть он не зерг, но... Не нравится мне все это. 

\- А вот теперь уже вы выдаете классическую фразу, майор, - парировал Стерадж. Он остановился у перил платформы, по привычке щурясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. - Вообще, в научных кругах недолюбливают слова "параноидальный" и "паранойя", от них веет каким-то... непрофессионализмом, наверное. Мы предпочитаем лингвистический аналог - "разумная многоуровневая избыточность"...

\- Директор,- буркнул майор, нажимая на голограмму-подтверждение, - когда тело, в которое ты только что всадил осколочную гранату, на твоих глазах подобно механической кукле встает на ноги и приделывает себе на место голову, которая до этого висела на одной только уцелевшей мышце, и ты знаешь, что эта тварь до сих пор находится на подшефной тебе базе, никакое другое слово лучше не может описать твое психологическое состояние. 

Тенпенни хотел было еще раз напомнить командующему гарнизоном про ожидаемый сегодня днем транспортник, но в этот момент герма опустилась, перекрывая все звуки, идущие извне. Теперь директор был окончательно заперт в шестом блоке - одном из десяти, в которых поддерживалась максимальная стерилизация. Направляясь к этой двери, он уже успел получить свою дозу ультрафиолетового и инфракрасного облучения, а также был обработан биокаиновым газом. Военным, дежурившим внутри блока, все эти премудрости не требовались - их обмундирование само по себе являлось герметичными доспехами с превосходной защитой от биологической угрозы, ионизирующего излучения и прочих неприятных вещей, так что на выходе в техническом отделе их подвергали той же жесткой обработке, что и любую технику, побывавшую в зоне заражения. А вот Тенпенни впереди еще ждали ежедневные медицинские тесты на привнесенные инфекции, как и весь персонал, что дожидался его здесь, а также замена спецодежды два раза в день, профилактическое введение антибиотиков и проверки, проверки, проверки...

Стерадж дотронулся до голограммы. Лифтовую платформу чуть тряхнуло, свет консоли сменился на голубой. Мягко заурчал двигатель, и платформа пошла вниз под небольшим углом. Ангар заливал беспощадный свет люминесцентных ламп - пожалуй, единственный ресурс, который комплекс не мог собрать и использовать повторно. Сверкало вокруг чистотой огромное количество металла, равнодушного и переливающегося в холодном свете хитрыми гранями, изгибами, плавными переходами. Поблескивало стекло самых разнообразных консолей, матово отсвечивал пластик оборудования, и пахло той самой дезинфекцией и стерильностью, сквозь которую, неуловимо и крадучись, вплетался запах крови и боли. Большая панель хронометра под потолком показывала половину третьего ночи стандартных 24-часовых суток, идущих корнями в историю Старой Земли, но множество людей в блоке, за долгие годы научных изысканий привыкшие довольствоваться менее чем четырьмя часами сна, это совершенно не волновало. Кто-то из них мог находиться здесь уже четвертые сутки, и каждый уровень лаборатории специально был рассчитан на длительное пребывание персонала в карантинной зоне. На каждом уровне помимо лабораторий имелись жилые помещения, зал для отдыха, автоматический кафетерий и помещение электронной библиотеки. В зоне же, примыкающей к тестовым камерам, куда сейчас спускался Стерадж, не было ничего лишнего. Повсюду громоздились терминалы и широкие голографические мониторы, на которые поступали самые разнообразные данные, причем расположены они были так, чтобы каждый из них можно было хорошо рассмотреть из любой точки залы. Было это сделано для того, чтобы все ученые имели всю информацию перед глазами, и могли анализировать их одновременно, как карточный расклад. Несколько человек что-то наговаривали в микрофоны и перебирали структурные голограммы, у громады медишн-микроскопа замер один из старших научных сотрудников - Ланнер. Таким образом, блок напоминал улей с предельно сосредоточенными, вечно занятыми и сварливыми пчелами, а медицинские визоры-полумаски, носимые большинством персонала, мелькающие многоокими окулярами то тут, тот там, лишь усиливали сходство. Увидев на одной из матриц знакомую иконку, снабженную свежими комментариями специалистов, Тенпенни покачал головой. То был виновник установления изоляции собственной персоной, и его голограмма походила больше всего на комок растаявшего воска, усеянный мелкими шипами. Он обладал одновременно признаками исхода лавинообразной мутации и искусственно направленного скачка, и не был похож ни на один из виданных Стераджем прокариотов.

Это был супервирулентный химерик 991. Шесть дней назад агент Трей с мрачным превосходством в голосе рассказывала, как бы она сама поступила при первом же обследовании материала. В этом и заключается ирония - люди всегда говорят, что можно было сделать лучше, когда за них уже кто-то рисковал, и все проблемы уже решены. Все кризисы предсказуемы в ретроспективе... Майор вместе с дежурными остался невредим благодаря скафандрам, и из карантина их выпустили быстро - не считая бойца, скафандр которого оказался серьезно поврежден. А чертов идиот Франклин погиб. От ученого только и осталось, что часть грудной клетки с изломанной левой рукой. Пятеро сотрудников, ассистировавших ему в исследовании, оказались заражены, и только благодаря профессионализму Адама не погибло больше. Думая об идиоте-Франклине, директор совсем не имел в виду, что ему было свойственно пренебрежение техникой безопасности. Сколько он его помнил, этот зеленоглазый брюнет всегда оставался хладнокровной интеллектуальной машиной; свое дело он знал, это не подвергалось сомнению. Тенпенни был просто зол, что ученый трактовал повышение жизнедеятельности подопытного как крайне незначительное, удовлетворяющее реакции на лазерное излучение, и продолжал вскрытие. Наверное, любой на его месте поступил бы так, ведь тогда подопытный был мертв, насколько это вообще было возможно для живого существа. Франклин дистанционно вскрывал оболочку в безвоздушном бронированном стазис-модуле, поддерживая нулевую гравитацию, чтобы имитировать среду, в которой биоматериал находился в космосе. Кроме того, стены камеры изнутри защищал газоразрядный экран - силовое поле в просторечии, как ему и положено, пропускавшее микроорганизмы и частицы воздуха, которые изолировала сама камера. Агент Трей заявила, что механическое вскрытие без лазера с меньшей степенью спровоцировало бы подопытного на "активизацию", на что директор ответил ей, что по сравнению с этой белковой броней кевлавр был сущим воском, и пришлось бы использовать молекулярный тактовый скальпель, который имел неприятную особенность разрушать целый пласт клеток порождаемыми вибрациями. 

В итоге воздействие лазером подопытному, видимо, пришлось не по вкусу, потому что он взорвался. Тенпенни закусил губу. Он прокручивал в голове аналогию с лабораторией, с этим самым военным трансформером, предназначенным для ликвидации почти любой угрозы. В нашей Вселенной клетки построены из простейших органических молекул. Взятая отдельно, такая молекула не обладает никакими примечательными свойствами, как и блок EB-103. Однако в составе какой-то общности она обретает огромную силу. Направленный выброс сгенерированной подопытным культуры просочился сквозь экран и с аппетитом принялся сначала за пластик, а потом и за металл, на глазах у остолбеневших сотрудников реализуя самый настоящий сценарий "Серой слизи". Совершенно заурядная кольцевая центрированная структура - скажет потом лучший их микробиолог, доктор Канджойн, исследуя добытую из подопытного "спокойную" модификацию культуры. Такой фагоцит должен был быть довольно неповоротливым... А он разъедал все вокруг себя с эффективностью орды зерглингов. Модификация проявила свойства, какие просто физически невозможны у подобной же ей, но более простой. "Серой слизью", строго говоря, культура не являлась, потому что реплицировать себя при помощи съеденного металла она не могла. Существовал какой-то критический уровень, после которого она прекратила свою деятельность - и результатом ее стала оплавленная дыра в стене камеры. Первый сектор к тому времени был уже блокирован, спокойный голос Адъютанта увещевал сотрудников укрыться в одиночных карантинных модулях, но для группы Франклина это были запоздалые предписания. Все шесть человек, находящиеся в помещении, оказались заражены. Стерадж припомнил, в какой последовательности вирус поражал системы у подопытных животных. Вроде бы процесс напоминал цепочку домино: сначала кожные покровы и легкие, затем начинают выделяться особые ферменты, они активизируют вторую ступень - несколько замедляют метаболизм, воздействуют на процесс деления клеток, взламывают ГЭБ нервной системы... Сложное, очень сложное взаимодействие. Тяжело было среди всей этой мешанины, касающейся модификации ферментов, изменения концентрации металлов в крови, ионов, местных факторов, выделить одну линию, одну цель, которой придерживался химерик, потому что при совсем малом изменении параметров, например, температуры и солевого баланса, данные у абсолютно идентичных крыс-киберклонов заметно изменялись. С каждым "пациентом" вирус работал индивидуально, но исход оставался один: активно размножаясь, химерик рекурсивно переписывал части ДНК зараженного и замирал, оставаясь частью его организма, погружаясь в некое подобие латентного состояния. Центральная нервная система при завершении процесса теряла набор существующих нейронных связей, что вело к полной деградации личности и повышению агрессивности. И когда майор Дженсон в сопровождении бойцов обследовал блок, ученые, до этого катавшиеся в судорогах по залитому кровавой рвотой полу, вдруг взвыли и бросились на солдат. Удары бронированных кулаков мигом раскидали их по углам, но осадок остался. Осадок в лице Франклина, который, как показали потом камеры, за 20 секунд до прибытия охраны, еле держась на ногах и роняя на консоль капли слюны, разблокировал защитный экран и, пошатываясь, направился внутрь камеры. То, что увидел впоследствии майор и его подопечные, больше всего напоминало воздействие жидкого лизис-катализатора, но, исходя из того, что не только нижняя часть тела, но и одежда Франклина буквально вплавлялась в развороченное нутро подопытного, можно было сделать вывод, что в дело снова вступили макрофаги. Подобно мимикриду, Найденный одновременно начал превращаться во Франклина, обретая его облик и одежду... Что же до Адама, то он, будучи умудренным воином, не стал дожидаться, когда мнимый ученый пойдет на солдат, неестественно хрипя, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью опустить оружие и спросить: "Сэр, с вами все в порядке? Вызвать медиков?" Он просто выстрелил из подствольного гранатомета... Но и это не успокоило настырную форму жизни. По крайней мере, теперь они знают, на что способен подопытный. Вообще-то в отчетах майора это описывалось очень красочным образом, только читать отчеты - это одно, и совсем другое - просматривать видеозапись и своими глазами наблюдать, как серая фигура, за которой все еще волочились втягивающиеся в него останки Франклина, в багровом сполохе пролетает десять метров одним прыжком и вспарывает скафандр одно из бойцов от паха до левого плеча, словно масло ножом режет! Чтобы причинить серьезный вред существу с такой регенерацией, необходимо было нанести ему множество ран или полностью уничтожить жизненно важные органы. И Дженсон в этом убедился, изрешетя его напару с матерящимися от страха бойцами кинжальным огнем своих С-14. Подопытный рухнул на пол и не шевелился до самого прибытия карантинной службы. Первая группа потом назвала случившееся эффектом Лазаря - при значительных повреждениях подопытный должен был впадать в энергетическую кому подобно той, в которой он пребывал в космосе, до тех пор, пока в его распоряжении не окажется строительный материал. Через десять минут он, видимо, сумел наскрести со своего поврежденного тела резерв и восстановился снова, но к этому времени все было кончено. Заразившиеся люди были помещены в отдельные модули, подопытный - в шестой блок, где была самая мощная физическая и псионная защита. Мера по его сдерживанию, к слову, оказалась логичной и очень простой. Радиационный фон значительной величины подавлял его регенерацию. Организм не хотел спонтанных мутаций, вызванных ошибками при быстрой развертке-свертке спирали ДНК, берег энергию, не отдавая их клеткам, которые могли быть скопированы неверно, и которых придется потом разбирать на запчасти. У подопытного перестали мгновенно отрастать волосы, выбритые для установки исследовательских нейроимплантов, его раны не отторгали катетеры. Тенпенни тогда подумал, что если бы его ДНК имела не спиральную форму, а, допустим, торообразную, то это решило бы проблему. Более того, все процессы, связанные с копированием этой цепочки, могли бы быть оптимизированы и стали бы еще надежней. Но, несмотря на существенные перестройки систем органов и метаболизма подопытного, радикальные изменения не распространялись на общую форму его молекулярных шифров. Там все было более-менее стандартно, спиральная ДНК выступала в роли диспетчера сортировочной станции и управляла порядком расположения аминокислот... Вот только работал этот диспетчер так быстро, будто ему обещали десятикратную прибавку к жалованию. Итак, подопытный был взаперти, воздух из первого блока был откачан и подвергнут жесткой стерилизации, хотя следов активных вирионов в них, как ни странно, уже обнаружено не было. Роботы обезопасили помещение, залив все следы органики эпоксидной смолой с алмазным волокном, взяли образцы тканей со всех людей, оставшихся в карантинной зоне. Каждый образец генетического материала был идентифицирован, сопоставлен с химией клеточной мембраны и нейротрансмиссионными характеристиками (хоть процесс этот и не был быстрым, проверяемые не жаловались, ибо на кону были их жизни), чтобы исключить вероятность того, что вирус засел в ком-то еще. Инфекцию удалось локализовать и уничтожить... если не считать ее первоисточника - Найденного. Или, как назывался он до проявления его человеческой натуры, Находки. 

Стоя на медленно спускающейся к углу ангара платформе, Стерадж обозревал своих подчиненных - художников плоти, комедиантов и мрачных хирургов в одном лице. Насчет комедиантов: Стерадж явственно услышал в шуме сервоприводов свое имя; голос, без сомнений, принадлежал Грею, одному из научных сотрудников. Подобно будильнику, звенящему в два часа ночи, этот голос вторгся в сознание Тенпенни, неся смерть, опустошение и энтропию не хуже фокус-луча протосского крейсера. Директор обреченно вздохнул. Он знал, что Грей наделен богатым воображением, и что качество это составляет и силу, и слабость для ученого. Временами гипотезы Грея ошеломляли своей смелостью и новизной, иногда же они вызывали просто раздражение. Пару дней назад Грей со свойственным ему чувством юмора рисовал такую картину: подопытный по-прежнему не проявляет признаков ясного рассудка, а вот вирионы на предметном стекле микроскопа выстраиваются в слова: "Я должен встретиться с вашими правителями. Торопитесь". Эта шутка казалась ему очень забавной, и придумана была во время бурной дискуссии, касавшейся происхождения вируса и подопытного в частности. Дискуссия эта больше напоминала конгресс специалистов по заговорам, и Грей не мог не принять в ней участия. Тенпенни недоумевал, что тут можно обсуждать. Биологическое оружие не такое уж прибыльное дело. Создание прогнозируемых боевых вирусов с ускоренным развитием для поражения на генетическом уровне - это невероятно затратно. Не говоря уже о том, что работать с ними еще хуже, чем с ядерными отходами - слишком высокая мутабельность, слишком быстро меняются условия. Конечно, где-то найдутся нелегальные и даже легальные структуры, которые заинтересованы не только в самом реагенте, но и в создании модифицированных солдат - сильных, нечувствительных к боли и повально ресоциализированных. Но дело в том, что всегда найдется способ достигнуть желаемого проще. Нанять три сотни наемников, чтобы захватить месторождение, много дешевле, чем разрабатывать вирус, который истребит охрану и персонал, и который при этом не даст побочных эффектов. А в более крупных, например, планетарных масштабах... Да те же зерги. Наработки по управлению ими хоть официально и запрещены, но до сих пор существуют в природе. А если этот вирус был создан в качестве биооружия, то где, спрашивается, у него Большая Красная Кнопка? Найденного, слившегося с этим вирусом в симбиотическом экстазе, можно было классифицировать как полностью автономный мобильный самовоспроизводящийся ИИ. Никто не создаст что-то подобное без выключателя на самом видном месте.

Стерадж сошел с остановившейся платформы и быстрым шагом направился к своему заместителю. Похоже, он застал Ланнера в остром приступе концептуального бессилия. Вся загвоздка заключалась в нервной системе Найденного. Как следовало из первичных отчетов Франклина, пациент поначалу был скорее мертв, чем жив. Можно было предположить, что его организм превращал часть космических лучей в химическую энергию, которая далее использовалась для поддержания самых необходимых, шаблонных нейросвязей. С клетками тела было более-менее ясно - в иссушенном состоянии ДНК в клетках распадается на куски. Любой другой организм на этом этапе мог бы быть признан скончавшимся. Однако, если рассматривать смерть как скачок энтропии, выводящий систему из состояния равновесия, то все становилось ясно: у Найденного в резервных функционирующих клетках находился шаблон особого набора белков, который при возвращении нормальных условий сшил ДНК в соседних с ними "умерших" клетках обратно. Размножившиеся с чудовищной скоростью вирионы, подобно нанороботам с немалыми погрешностями, но вернули молекулы в клетках в исходное состояние и подпитали их АТФ. Закрутилась одна шестеренка - и вслед за ней последовали другие. Не подлежавшие восстановлению механизмы прошли через апоптооз и быстро были собраны заново. 

Но с центральной нервной системой такой фокус не пройдет. Мозг Найденного после восстановления должен был потерять большое количество имевшихся данных. Вообще, восстановление нейрогенеза для высших млекопитающих - это весьма редкий процесс. Перед пробуждением Находки Франклин предусмотрительно ввел ему искусственный аналог тимидина, одной из нуклеиновых кислот ДНК, чтобы посмотреть, как обстоят дела с теми самыми зачатками нейронной активности, что удалось засечь. До того, как системы подопытного очнулись и выработали контрмеру против внесенной синтетики, которая не укладывалась в некие стандарты вирусных мозгов, аналог поступил вместе с его собственным тимидином в регенерирующие клетки мозга, а детекторы смогли отследить, в какие именно. Найденный восстанавливал мозг в целом, а не его зоны по отдельности. Его вирусные помощники стремились устранить повреждения, возвращая четкость воспоминаний и восстанавливая множество ключевых связей, связанных с двигательным аппаратом, восприятием, зрением, осязанием, дыханием и прочими системами с такой легкостью, словно это была легкая забывчивость, свойственная людям, а не смертный приговор. Создавалось такое впечатление, что вирионы считывали какую-то запись - словно у тела Найденного имелась некая область, которая отражала изменения в клеточных структурах. Таким образом, подопытный мог легко исцелять и раны, и разрывы в памяти, поскольку его тело не делало различия между особенностями физиологии и анатомией нервной системы.

А сейчас они изучали подопытного уже после того, как он почти целиком проглотил Франклина, и все шло наперекосяк. На одном из настенных сканов Тенпенни видел концентрированные, обособленные участки свежего нейрогенеза, который продолжался до сих пор. Только теперь отчего-то системы Найденного действовали с некоторым запозданием. Свежие функциональные нейроны, организованные в сложные структуры и связанные с его старыми клетками, постоянно эту связь обрывали, а вирионы не торопились их латать, выжидали какое-то время, а потом, словно осознав свою ошибку, бросались на помощь. Стерадж услышал по этому поводу несколько общих фраз, произнесенных ни на секунду не отрывающимся от своей работы Ланнером, рядом с которым стоял Грей. Оба они находились в сегменте лабораторного оборудования, который примыкал непосредственно к запертому шлюзу блока, куда ни один человек в трезвом уме не сунется без костюма высшей биологической защиты и подобающей огневой поддержки. У доктора Ланнера, который, к слову, являлся гражданином Доминиона, под глазами синели мешки, и Стераджу совсем не улыбалось встревать в международные отношения и объяснять, почему он заморил иностранного подданного недосыпанием до смерти. Видимо, Ланнер решил, что раз с восьми до двенадцати ожидаются пополнение в научном коллективе и новый экспериментальный объект, то ложиться спать не имело смысла. "Теплый прием" и регистрация займут не более часа, а потом, если захочется, можно вздремнуть прямо на рабочем месте. 

\- ...магнитная ловушка выведена на рабочий режим... - пробормотал Ланнер. - Снимаю защитную блокировку. Зафиксированы пучки нейтральных частиц... Да, теперь у нас есть пробег радиомеченого образца.

\- Все работает в штатном режиме, - Грей отвернулся, чтобы проверить показания диаграмм на голографической консоли, и следующие несколько слов ускользнули от слуха Тенпенни. - ...области никаких непредвиденных осложнений. 

\- Хорошо. Но давай-ка не будем так резко менять затронутую мной тему, Сэм, - ученый помолчал, ожидая комментариев. Его собеседник не произнес ни слова. Ланнер кивнул, словно ничего другого и не ожидал, и продолжил: 

\- Если брать зергов, то внешность одних особей вполне соответствует их назначению и физиологии, другие же, вроде Аберрации, кажутся воплощением чьей-то абсурдной фантазии. А этот Найденный был... именно что улучшен вирусом. Его системы работают настолько эффективно, насколько мы ему позволяем, и их потенциал еще только предстоит узнать. Это же настолько радикальная перекройка организма, что уму непостижимо! Вопрос остается прежним... он не такой, как зомби, в которых он обратил группу Франклина. Он меньший человек, чем они - в плане физиологии, поскольку они всего лишь изменили свой метаболизм и стали сосудами для инфекции, а их психика оказалась покорежена вирусом. Но мы, при прочих равных условиях, отнеслись бы к этой разумной имитации с большей человечностью, нежели к зараженным. Спрашивается, кто может быть настолько глуп, чтобы определить "человека" как узкий подвид ДНК приматов?

Грей мельком посмотрел на него, а затем сказал, будто и не было вопроса:

\- Хватит меня так называть, терпеть не могу это свое имя, ты же знаешь.

Досадуя без причины, Ланнер спросил:

\- Ладно, Грей, так что по-твоему является критерием, который бы не позволил ставить определенному типу существ импланты, сажать их в клетку, вживлять им в мозг электроды, замораживать, бить током и облучать?

\- С одной стороны, - скучающим тоном ответил ученый, - я предпочел бы не думать о тех, кого нам сюда доставляют, как о людях. Гораздо спокойней думать о них как о предметах одноразового использования. К тому же Найденный в данный момент времени - такой же сумасшедший выродок, как и то, во что превратились эти бедняги, напарники Франклина. Быть может, в наши моральные критерии и входит необходимость их различать, но сейчас для меня они все - просто интересная задача по естествознанию.

\- Звучит довольно безнравственно, - голос заместителя стал сухим и резким, как хруст ломающегося сучка. - А если следующим таким беднягой станешь ты?

\- Эй, это и есть биология. Безнравственные вещи в ней всегда наиболее интересны. Отвечая на твой вопрос: тогда я сам стану интересной задачей для своих уважаемых коллег, и мое сознание подобными вопросами уже задаваться не сможет по причине отсутствия такового, - Грей наклонился вперед, вперившись в экран сверкающими глазами. - К слову о потере самосознания... мне думается, особенности, которые проявились при заражении людей и подопытных животных, то есть реакция"зомби" - это есть не более, чем побочный эффект. Попав в организм, вирус начинает копировать структуру ДНК носителя, сохраняя её образцы в экзонах. Эти экзоны внедряются в клетки как обычный вирус. Из них клетка формирует новую, модифицированную структуру ДНК. Изначально вирус имеет образцы улучшенного ДНК первоисточника, то есть Находки, исходя из которых штамм 991 и пытается улучшить исходную ДНК. Сильно разнящийся генетический код приводит к интенсивной перестройке организма, что чаще всего приводит к изменению деятельности жизненно важных органов. Штамм, который произвело тело Найденного, не был разработан для сторонних пользователей... по крайней мере, на текущий момент. 

\- Тогда ты сам себе противоречишь, - Ланнер приветствовал идущего к ним директора легким кивком, а Грей скорчил такую физиономию, будто ожидала незаслуженной выволочки. - Тогда он не может являться специализированным биооружием. Я повторяюсь, но подопытный был улучшен вирусом, насколько это возможно при человеческой структуре. Он заимствует большую часть структур... Зрение, слух, обоняние, кожа, мускулатура, легкие - все изменено в соответствии с тем, чтобы быть готовым к любым неожиданностям. Вирус, в отличие от реакции "зомби", не нарушает, но улучшает эффективность метаболизма на порядки. Взгляни-ка на эти светлые следы, - доктор Ланнер сосредоточенно склонился к камере своего медишн-пульта и продолжил:

\- Его клетки систем обмена работают с каждым часом все более упорядоченно... как конвеер, координируют свои действия, сверяясь с некими протоколами наносинтеза. Следы - пути передачи питательных веществ, - он перекинул одну из голограмм на общий экран и с воодушевлением подвел итог. - Это же прямо как псионное заживление! Как псионик телепатически управляет ходом молекул в своих системах и, таким образом, упорядочивает метаболизм, так и его модифицированные прокариоты-компаньоны удерживают процесс в определенных рамках, хаоса в молекулярных процессах становится заметно меньше, исчезает неопределенность... И возможная скорость деления клеток достигает невиданных высот!

\- А я и не противоречу себе в связи с этими рассуждениями, - Грей улыбнулся, на этот раз быстро и, как показалось Тенпенни, нервно. - Я, на минуточку, заявлял тогда, что именно из-за этой неприспособленности к конкретным индивидуумам, которая заставляет штамм вместо более продвинутой реакции выдавать упрощенную, он мог быть использован в качестве оружия. Быть может, тот, кто работал с Найденным, не видел в нем ничего кроме идеального инкубатора для химерика. Между тем...

\- Невероятная недальновидность для того, кто сумел сотворить такой штамм, - отрезал Ланнер, переключая свое мнение на Тенпенни. - Ночь добрая, директор. Что там с нашим запросом о происхождении материала? Правительство сняло блокировку?

\- Ночь добрая. Нет, агент Трей все еще водит меня за нос, - ответил Стерадж, беря в руки голопланшет и сверяясь с расписанием. - Я сделал все, что мог, и ответ по закону мы сможем получить еще только через три дня.

\- Жалость-то какая, - притворно вздохнул Ланнер. - И еще более будет достойно жалости, если через три дня Трей сообщит, что Находка была обнаружена не в останках какого-то зловещего разбитого крейсера без опознавательных знаков, а в метеоритной пыли... Не мог ведь он быть занесен из дальнего космоса?

\- Вполне мог, но шанс такого случайного явления я расцениваю как нечто очень и очень малое.

\- Были в эти дни метеоритные ливни?

\- В вероятной области пространства Умоджи, где они могли его раздобыть - кажется, нет. Если же завезли откуда-то издалека...

\- Хм, - прокашлялся Грей, - не забудьте, что есть еще одна возможность...

\- Кстати, майору Дженсону не пришелся по нраву твой отчет, - обратился Стерадж к своему вечному источнику головной боли. - Упрекает в преуменьшении опасности материала.

\- Ну, все правильно. Слишком мало народа знает, что был предотвращен конец света, пора наводить панику, бегать кругами и размахивать транспарантами "Грядет избавление" и "Сделай нас едиными", - пробормотал Грей.

Тенпенни посмотрел налево. На своем рабочем месте сидел Бронский, энергичный подтянутый мужчина средних лет, смотревшийся как ходячая реклама профессии медика; его комм-пульт показывал голомодели мозга и графики для иллюстрации его активности. Сейчас как раз был тот период, когда пси-эмиттеры, вживленные в кору левого полушария, прогоняли через него стандартные образы - это был аналог вербального теста на ассоциации. Каждый такой цикл инициировал у подопытного необычно напряженную мозговую активность, своего рода стресс- и его хранилища нейромедиаторов каскадом высвобождали свое содержимое, все разом, а ремонтные вирионы тут же принимались за работу, даже если их время выжидания еще не кончилось к этому моменту. Пик на графике, который мог разглядеть Тенпенни, свидетельствовал о параличе стандартной нейронной деятельности. Это, конечно, не шло на пользу подопытному, но Бронскому необходимо было выяснить, в каком направлении он перестраивал свои внутренние связи у поврежденных синапсов. Тенпенни понимал это так, словно организм подопытного отбрасывал костыли, то есть вирионы, внезапно обнаруживал, что ноги атрофировались, и тут же вставал на костыли снова, чтобы спустя непродолжительный промежуток времени упрямо попробовать их убрать. Спустя минуту или две его хранилища нейромедиаторов наполнялись до нормального - фактически, выше нормального - уровня. И цикл начинался заново. Это была форма эпилепсии - только целиком биохимическая, а не фазово-электрическая. Весьма захватывающая и уникальная в своем процессе. Вчера Бронский докладывал, что он достиг прогресса в расшифровке ассоциаций: мозг Найденного в ответ на образы с каждым циклом бесконтрольно выдавал новые пакеты данных. С той же периодичностью, что и восстановление клеток, его мозг загружал каждый раз отличный от предыдущего набор синапсов из разных периодов прошлого в произвольном порядке, и это касалось как воспоминаний, так и управления системами организма. Результат был интригующим - 127 циклов назад подопытный на минуту забыл, как дышать. Причина была неизвестна, ровно как и источник, откуда эти церебральные блоки брались. Ланнер считал, что они в результате сбоя генерировались случайным образом, раз уж организм подопытного все время вырабатывал контрмеры на любое вмешательство. Действительно, зачем лечить симптомы, если можно просто написать патч и перезапустить мозг? А это означало, что Найденный, несомненно, обладал рабочим сознанием - или обладал раньше его чистой формой, не пребывающей постоянно в состоянии перекодировки. Жизнь зараженных им сотрудников - и прошлая, и будущая - превратилась в пыль. У них рассыпались абсолютно все желания и чувства за исключением тупой звериной злобы на мир и жизнь в любых проявлениях - а Найденный был принципиально другим. Тенпенни он сейчас напоминал живой вопросительный знак, воплощение переменчивости и замешательства. 

\- Ну-с, - директор скрестил руки за спиной и кинул взгляд на системы мониторинга экспериментальной камеры, - так как там состояние нашей Находки? 

\- Все так же. Неопределенное, - ровным тоном ответил Ланнер, отрываясь на пару секунд от окуляров и пробегая тонкими пальцами по панели настроек. - Временами бормочет что-то себе под нос описательного характера, разобрать отдельные фразы невозможно. На наши ключевые слова не реагирует. Периодическая потеря сознания. Ближе к полуночи его рвало кровью... Каскадные повреждения в левом полушарии без изменений, в правом... в синаптических щелях после каждого отключения остаются активные нейромедиаторы, везикулы восстанавливаются только со следующим циклом.

\- Проводимость нервов по-прежнему меняется скачками?

\- Так и есть, - ученый отрегулировал изображение следа, оставшегося от меченого атома, до тонкой спирали. - Но Бронский заверяет, что это совершенно не опасно для процедуры. Вот, кстати, хороший показатель... Пульс подопытного наконец-то стабилизировался. Сто десять ударов в минуту с минимальным отклонением в ту или иную сторону. Возможно, это соответствует показателям сна для его организма.

Найденный, разумеется, не казался спящим, даже в те промежутки времени, когда его мышцы частично расслаблялись, а сам он переставал бубнить себе под нос какую-то околесицу. Нечто подобное Тенпенни чувствовал в детстве, смотря на кошку, которая жила на гидропонической ферме его деда. Спящая на крыльце кошка на самом деле не спит, она караулит зазевавшуюся мышь. А какую жертву подстерегает Найденный? Интересно, сейчас он воспользовался бы осознанно неосторожностью ученых, если таковая могла иметь место? Или все произошло бы на чисто интуитивном уровне, как выброс макрофагов? Программы фонда Мебиуса предусматривали применение почти всех питательных сред, известных науке, от таких банальных как кровяной агар до специализированных диагностических сред, в том числе для высевания вируса Зерга и редкостных инопланетных грибков. Найденного для поддержания жизнедеятельности подкармливали самыми разными коллигативными эмульсиями, и он переваривал каждую порцию без остатка. Все, что являлось выходом его метаболизма - выброс через кожу незначительного набора токсинов. Эффективность была изумительная, Стерадж чувствовал, что этот парень был готов и морпеха в тяжелом скафандре сожрать! Выяснение спектра объектов, на которых распространялся его аппетит, включалось в грядущую программу, и Тенпенни не преминул об этом напомнить:

\- Что ж, отлично, - он сделал соответствующую пометку на голопланшете. - Если наметится дальнейший прогресс, наверное, через пару дней сможем приступать к тестированию на полигоне. Сделаем цикл опытов в отдельных камерах, потом сведем Найденного и зараженного с высшим приоритетом безопасности.

\- Не думаю, что из этого выйдет что-то толковое, - подал голос Грей. - Штамм устойчив и стабилен, Найденный заражен им, скорее всего, уже давно. Возможно, его человеческое "Я" само не сознает, что он заражен. Все это время он пребывал в спячке... пока его не нашли военные... - тут он осекся и несколько секунд потратил на то, чтобы подправить настройку в своем визор-окуляре, сдвинутом на лоб. - Так вот... Мое мнение, может быть, и дилетантское, но в коллективе есть согласные со мной. Зараженные друг на друга не реагируют. Вообще никак. Просто шатаются и хрипят, в то время как на любую чистую органику кидаются с превеликим удовольствием, даже если их желудки уже полны. Возможно, смысл их заражения - выкормить вирус, используя их собственную ДНК и геном, полученный с органической пищей, как матрицу собственной мутации... Полученное разнообразие генов в итоге пожнет наш дорогой Найденный, ассимилировав своих прислужников. В популяции двух-трех особей эта версия теряет смысл, но вот в глобальном масштабе...

\- Глубокий подтекст у биологического оружия, созданного неизвестно кем и с какой целью, как же это интересно, - проворчал Ланнер. - Версию о том, что неумеренная жажда кусать и есть всех подряд - просто относительно эффективный способ передавать инфекцию в крупных населенных пунктах, мы заранее отбрасываем как скучную и внимания не заслуживающую.

\- Абсолютно верно, коллега, - невозмутимо откликнулся Грей. - Какая-то связь между зараженными и Найденным должна быть, и необязательно двусторонний симбиоз. Иначе как вы объясните, что в процессе заражения Франклин так рвался попасть к Находке, что успел разблокировать экран, прежде чем у него ум за разум зашел?

\- А черт его знает. Может, временное помешательство... вызванное тем, что его мозги оказались разъедены вирусом. Это мы еще успеем проверить на полигоне, как он там зараженных идентифицировать будет, - заместитель позволил себе улыбнуться. - Безумные идеи - это, конечно, по твоей части, но день назад я на полном серьезе думал привнести в одного из зараженных вирус Зерга. С одной стороны, увидим, сколько сможет продержаться организм, который рвут на части два конкурирующих штамма. С другой - захочет ли Найденный присовокупить к себе сосуд с таким генетическим разнообразием, даже если это будет грозить фатальным исходом...

\- Доктор Ланнер, при всем уважении... Одно дело - резать курицу, несущую золотые яйца, но совсем другое - устраивать на птицефабрику зерг раш!

Пока заместитель язвительно напоминал Грею о том, что безответственные вещи, по его словам - самые интересные в биологии, Тенпенни предавался раздумьям. За годы, которые прошли с начала первой Галактической Войны, терраны научились многому и успешно боролись с нашествием зергов. Вот только пришельцы тоже не сидели на месте. Такая простая вещь - вирус Зерга - и такая жуткая: миллионы мозгов оказались вычищены, точно так же, как сильный магнит мог стереть всю информацию с дискет прошлого. Личности людей растворились в информационном поле Роя, а их тела были искорежены и превращены в безотказные орудия для убийства себе подобных. Приверженцы кибернетизации (Тенпенни, как и большинство работающих в сферах, связанных с точными данными, имел при себе два простеньких импланта, которые неплохо помогали в работе: искусственную роговицу-цифровик в левом глазу и несколько сенсорных датчиков на кончиках пальцев. Но раскошеливаться на еще какие-то улучшения он не собирался - незачем было. Да и экономисты давно установили, что золотой век аугментаций не наступит еще лет сто) вечно приводят аргумент, что органика гораздо менее надежна физически и более уязвима морально. Как бы не так. Если превратить всех в органических послушных роботов, как зергов, проблем не будет - и Конфедерация когда-то добивалась схожего эффекта химико-невральной лоботомией. Каждый подвид Роя мало того что служил слепо, не терзая свой животный ум вопросами необходимости и морали, так еще и выживал практически в любых условиях. Многие попытки ученых вычленить один-единственный подвид, наиболее близкий к расе, обитавшей на их родной планете, не увенчались успехом. Больше всего преуспел на этом поприще Эмиль Наруд, прославленный ученый Доминиона, который сотрудничал с самыми разными организациями по всему сектору. И вот уже четыре месяца он значился пропавшим без вести. Изыскавший Рой от когтей Роя и пал... Во многих работах Наруда значилось, что история Зергов, вероятно, не являла собой какой-либо грандиозный сюжет. На какой-то планете, близкой по климату к Земле, было возможно зарождение макромолекулярных организмов, они вполне могли выработаться из аморфных самовоспроизводящихся структур, образованных из примитивного ядра и малоизученной мембраны; потом этот процесс остановился - наверное, под воздействием климатических изменений. Воспроизведение все более затруднялось, пока какой-то организм не сумел использовать ферменты другого вида в качестве матрицы, которая накладывается на ДНК и внедряет в нее определенные гены. Не было единственного, грандиозного акта творения расы идеальных слуг, теорию которых так любят сторонники теории Предтеч. Была лишь невероятно удачная стратегия, выбранная в силу общей для всех углеродных форм жизни молекулярной структуры пептидов и топологических условий самовоспроизводства. 

Могли эти глубинные основания подобным образом быть затронуты Находкой? Судя по тем данным, что уже имели при себе ученые, вполне. Вообще, вирусы в природе бывают самыми разными. Некоторые просто в порыве размножаться нарушают работу клеток, не особо заботясь о самочувствии хозяина. Другие заставляют механизмы клеток выполнять нелепые задачи, подстраивая их под собственные нужды. А иные, превосходным образцом которых был штамм 991, заставляли конструкцию структурной единицы дотошно перепроверять базисные поведенческие программы, готовые в любой момент их изменить. Все собственные клетки организма Найденного были почти неотличимы от обычных человеческих - но только до митохондрального уровня. Дальше начиналось кое-что из ряда вон выходящее: коллоид из микроскопических вирионов, как и положено вирусу, постоянно множился. Эти вирионы имели собственный механизм доступа к энергетическим станциям клеток, они были невосприимчивы к случайным генетическим изменениям и контролировали производство штаммов - но не только. Они еще и следили за состоянием клеток-хозяев, передавали и получали информацию между системами организма, организовывали проход материалов, как руководители на стройке. Ученые содержали Находку в условиях минимальной активности, к этому прибавлялись сбои в работе нервной системы, но вирионы продолжали трудиться, изо всех сил стараясь выиграть лишние калории. Поток информации, скорее всего, представлял собой волну команд по типу "Да/Нет/Возврат к списку", но они поступали в таком количестве и в таких сложных сочетаниях, что этого было достаточно, чтобы кромсать любую клетку чуть ли не на молекулярном уровне - она сформировала бы синхронизированные дубликаты. Каждый бессмысленный посыл, лежащий в основе одной структурной единицы, в результате гистерезисного акта загружал данные в нервную систему, давал побеги вирусных кодов, добираясь до каждой своей товарки в каждом уголке тела Найденного. Каждый из новообразованных вирусных контуров повторял этот процесс до тех пор, пока инструкции не достигали какого-то предела в каждом цикле. Вирионы, которые обычно выполняли функции движения молекул, обмена данными через цитокины, поддержки, замыкались на своем ближайшем окружении, удвоив при этом свой вычислительный КПД, поскольку одна и та же функция получала двойное значение. Совокупность помощников превращалась в метод, в генератор, в движущую силу, уровень которой соответствовал примитивным самосгенерированным абстрактным идеям. И это были зачатки... самые что ни на есть зачатки самосознания, прописанного в молекулах. Благодаря этому молекулярному ИИ клетки могли не только делиться, но и, теоретически, преобразовывать себя с невообразимой скоростью. Искушающе мучительными были для Тенпенни намеки Бронского на затруднения в разборе переложения этого молекулярного действа в электрохимические биения нервной системы, которое, несомненно, имело место. Сбой происходил из-за того, что дефектный ген блокировал перекрещивание апорферментов в его бывшем ГЭБ? Достаточно ли принять это в качестве нового допущения? Сотрудники ничего не смогут сделать без этих точных данных, и нет идей, в каком месте их искать. Но они должны быть обязательно - здесь Грей прав, не стал бы просто так Франклин идти навстречу смерти; он, теряя разум, скорее инстинктивно попытался бы укрыться за спинами охранников. Пси-коэффициент Найденного при этом был равен нулю, подчинить человека своей воле он не смог бы при всем желании. Это тоже проблема, будь они прокляты все эти проблемы! Мозг Найденного сидит в китайской шкатулке, запертой в другой шкатулке, которая, в свою очередь... Любая из шкатулок - вызов и загадка. Каждый вечер Стерадж запускал через Сеть запрос о доступе к результатам экспериментов с ЦНС Находки, опубликованным в течение дня. На следующее утро он знакомился с ними, и убеждался, что научные группы пребывают в недоумении. Ни один результат не давал возможности прийти к какому-либо заключению, ни даже сформулировать малейшую гипотезу. Многие опасные болезни мозга возникают вовсе не столько из-за внешних патогенов, которым ГЭ-барьер и препятствует, сколько потому, что в самом мозге что-то начинает идти не так, а стенки мозговых кровеносных сосудов служат непреодолимой преградой для иммунных клеток и белков, которые могли бы это исправить. Функции иммунитета исполняют нейроглиальные клетки. У Найденного же гемато-энцифалитического заграждения не было, штаммы вируса и модифицированные клетки сновали совершенно свободно, но цикл восстановления мозга начинался заново, несмотря на доступ вирионов-информаторов, которые уже давно должны были организовать стабильную починку. Устранить источник симптомов его организм был, возможно, не в состоянии, но он мог бы просто изолировать источник... воздействие продолжалось, и это было странно. Казалось, Найденный надеялся, что может перебороть напасть, просто ожидая, вырабатывая со временем иммунитет. Так люди древности ловили волков, изначально агрессивных к человеку, приручали их и учили защищать хозяина...

\- ...а мне все-таки кажется, что мы на правильном пути, - сообщил заместитель Сэмьюэлу, который так не любил это свое имя.

\- Да-да, - отмахнулся тот, - на таком правильном, что когда я забил в лабораторного адъютанта проверку параметров и основные пункты своей свежей теории, робот ответил мне только: "Сэр, вы переутомились? Вызвать вам врача? Я плохо разбираюсь в юморе пользователей, и ваши установки меня определённо беспокоят."

\- И что же это за теория? - поинтересовался Ланнер.

\- Биологическая сингулярность, - Грей помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. - Для того, чтобы из одноклеточных форм жизни могло развиться человеческое тело, понадобилось, согласно наиболее надежным оценкам, по крайней мере два с половиной миллиарда лет. В результате этого развития появился организм, отличающийся изумительной сложностью, разнообразные части которого самоорганизуются в сто раз эффективней и в сто раз тоньше приспособлены друг к другу и к внешнему миру, чем самые сложные наноконгломераты из когда-либо изобретенных. Да и вообще, не только человек изумителен! Трудно представить себе что-либо более замечательное, чем функционирование организмов царства Животных. И вот мы видим, что как только вирус захватывает организм, о различии видов говорить не приходится. Вирус универсален. Крыса, собака... Теоретически, хоть крокодил! Неважно, в своей текущей стадии вирус инициирует реакцию "зомби", подстраиваясь под индивидуальные особенности, но действуя по единому шаблону - ведь все живое состоит из протоплазмы и ядер, которые ею управляют. Мы же столкнулись с частным случаем - представителем, познавшим тайны этого универсального модификатора и умеющим использовать его. Модифицированный гиоидный аппарат, адаптированная система контроля неокортекса, улучшение миелинового слоя... Стоит подумать над улучшением, которое, казалось, повысило бы потенциал человеческого существа, и окажется, что Найденный это уже сделал. Если бы я проводил аналогии, я был бы учёным, пытающимся доказать, что глобальное потепление рукотворно. Я вижу перед собой только одну действующую фабрику и думаю: "Черт возьми, один завод с такой-то топкой не сможет ничего сделать в глобальных масштабах!" Но в реальности фабрик множество. Рассуждая таким образом, я бы мог отбросить факт влияния единичной фабрики - и существования Найденного - как флуктуационное отклонение. Но если на секунду откинуть версию о совершенном солдате, созданным в качестве распространителя биологического оружия, останется только одно... Массовое воспроизводство. Текущие тренды в мутациях ускорятся настолько, что пересоздадут все виды и экосистему планеты, на которой протекает цикл!

Голова Стераджа качнулась - на этот раз это был кивок. Тенпенни признавал справедливость слов Грея. Когда директора начинали грызть подобные сомнения философского характера, он предпочитал сесть в кресло у своей личной консоли. Иногда он сидел в нем около часа в полной неподвижности, стараясь охватить разумом всю картину. Найденный сумел распознать наличие живых существ, будучи еще в состоянии минимального функционала. Значит, здесь есть что-то автоматическое, то, что приписано самой сути его самосохранения... Доктор Ланнер издал странный звук, похожий на скрип заржавевшей шестеренки. Потом он фыркнул:

\- Вздор! Дилетантство!- судя по несерьезности тона, которым это было сказано, он определенно не собирался выказывать пренебрежение интеллектуальными способностями Грея, и дальнейшие слова заместителя это подтвердили:

\- Называть Находку биологическим совершенством - все равно что заявить, будто интеллект Королевы Клинков равен интеллекту тысяче нас вместе взятых! Это ни о чем не говорит, поскольку, если согнать тысячу людей вместе, ужаснешься, каких глупостей они понаделают... 

\- А вот Королева Клинков - как раз-таки специально созданное оружие, - прервал его Грей. - Она является уникальным организмом, и эта технология воспроизводства сейчас недоступна Рою. Она также не может воспроизводить свое сознание в выращенном заново теле, как некогда церебралы Сверхразума, иначе была бы куча Керриган, которые оперативно вынесли бы всю неугодную жизнь в секторе. А когда она превратилась обратно в подобие человека, у нее остались мутации, с которыми тогдашнее научное сообщество ничего не смогло поделать! В отдельных случаях объект можно очистить от частиц вируса Зерга - мягкие ткани, костный мозг, спинномозговую жидкость, реструктурировать все наномодуляциями... А тут - ничего! Ее нервная система оказалась защищенной от вмешательства, пси-проводящие отростки на голове, опять же... У нее остался в ЦНС какой-то ключ, или, вернее, разъем для ключа, который позволил ей спустя какое-то время вернуть прежнюю форму, даже стать более могущественной, нежели она была до окончания Второй Галактической Войны!

\- Уникальный организм - это да, не было больше таких псиоников. Очень хорошая компонента, которая дала впечатляющий результат, - Ланнер достал из кармана халата флягу с кофеиновым коктейлем и сделал небольшой глоток. Затем он предложил напиток Тенпенни, но тот отказался. - Директор, третья группа до сих пор спорит, вышли его реакции два дня назад за грань чистых рефлексов или нет. Боюсь, однозначных выводов сделать нельзя.

\- Думаю, - проворчал Сэм, - если он действительно проявил признаки разума, никто этого факта не заметил. Потому что мы сами неразумны. 

\- К слову, когда они собираются предать проект огласке? - проигнорировав замечания Грея, спросил Ланнер. - Особых распоряжений со стороны Доминиона пока не поступало. Говорят, традиционная задержка в докладах.

\- Огласке? Не скоро... Завтра мне предстоят дальнейшие переговоры. К нам собирались подключить еще кого-то от правительства Протектората. Вероятно, еще одного тепа. Правда, учитывая то, что агент Трей не сумела выявить в его мозгах ничего адекватного, - горько добавил Тенпенни, - не могу не спрашивать себя, действительно ли Консульство беспокоится о нашей безопасности или готовит мелкую месть из разряда бюрократических процедур за что-то, чего я не могу припомнить.

\- Почему? Насчет огласки они, конечно, правы. Такую вещь, как Находка, нельзя вычленить и выставить на всеобщее обозрение в склянке. Да и представители, если на то пошло, тоже лишними не будут. Словами тут ничего не объяснишь, на бумажке полный отчет не составишь, - Ланнер пожал плечами. - Это надо увидеть и... почувствовать... почувствовать самому. Но мне кажутся малоэффективными действия майора Дженсона. Он указывает на недостаточность войск и больше ничего особенного не предпринимает. Странно. 

\- Мне трудно судить, поскольку я сам при этом не присутствовал, - ответил Стерадж, - но, чисто теоретически, чтобы вывести из строя Найденного с полным запасом энергии, нужен отряд примерно из десяти солдат. Но даже и тогда, чтобы это сделать, весь отряд должен будет фаршировать его ураном, пока не кончатся иглы. Меры Дженсона вполне обоснованы... если только откуда-то свыше ему не было дано указание основательно запудрить нам мозги. Я проверяю правительственные запросы. Меня интересует факт того, что произошло, когда во время стрельбы одна из голокамер вышла из строя, и то, что осталось за кадром... то, что рассказал Дженсон. Он все твердит о каких-то щупальцах, которые собирались опутать морпеха в поврежденном скафандре. Причем никаких новообразований, хотя бы отдаленно похожих на щупальца или опухоли биостаз, которые Найденный мог бы быстро отрастить... - Тенпенни замолчал, словно потеряв нить разговора, затем покачал головой, протягивая заместителю свой планшет. - Не думайте об этом больше, я разберусь. Необходимо сосредоточиться на приготовлениях к следующей стадии тестирования. На этот раз ошибок быть не должно. Это ясно? 

\- Чего же неясного? - Ланнер мельком взглянул на планшет и присвистнул. Потом он активировал свой личный коммуникатор и настроился на общее вещание, чтобы его в шестом блоке услышал каждый независимо от того, как далеко он находится и какие приборы шумят поблизости. - Хорошие новости, друзья! Напоминаю, что сегодня прибудет новое оборудование, но также будет введена новая ветка исследований, готовьте предварительные отчеты!

\- Народ, все поняли? - громко поддержал его Грей. - В переводе на человеческий это означало "Старые методы себя не оправдали, начинаем все с чистого листа!" 

Было слышно, как на своем рабочем месте невропатолог МакФоррис, успевший провести за неделю немало довольно удачных опытов, сплюнул и глухо проворчал: "Господи, как же меня достала эта работа". Энтузиазм остальных научных сотрудников можно было тоже характеризовать как сдержанный. Тенпенни сделал себе мысленную пометку: все-таки исполнить обещание и лишить Грея премии. В ситуации, которая и так уже как пороховая бочка, нельзя игнорировать человека, раздающего коробки антикварных спичек.

Он вывел на свой экран внутреннее изображение экспериментальной камеры. Она представляла из себя сферу из бронированных пластин, напичканных всевозможными измерительными устройствами, и была залита мертвенно-бледным светом. Внутреннее покрытие было сделано из синтетики, пронизанной алмазными волокнами. Оно было настолько теплопроводным, что весь объем камеры имел одинаковую температуру. Из-за защитного экрана, окружавшего камеру изнутри, картина, получаемая с голофонов, казалась размытой, даже с тех, что стояли внутри щита, и Найденный превращался в неясную серую тень посреди лазурного мерцания. Его силуэт постоянно исчезал, дробился на части, и вновь возникал среди причудливой игры световых бликов. Тенпенни включил цифровую обработку изображения, и его взгляду предстал, не считая ламп на стальных стойках, единственный предмет обихода камеры - лабораторный модуль. Являющий собой, по сути, полностью автономную хирургическую станцию, он был четырехсекционным, из керамического сплава, с разными механическими регулировками, позволяющими наклонить пациента так, чтобы удобней было истязать его тело. Будучи распятым, опутанный хитрым и осмысленным плетением шлангов, прозрачных гибких трубок и проводов, на нем в вертикальном положении висел подопытный, возвышаясь над несколькими открытыми контейнерами с обогащенным ураном. 

Находка. Выхваченный из бликов сплошного газоразрядного экрана, подопытный неуловимо, но очевидно изменился. Секунду назад он казался неясным миражом, а теперь это было крупное, потенциально опасное существо из мышц и костей. Без маски с несколькими термоямками, напоминающими органы чувств змей, он выглядел более чем человечным. Было легко поверить в то, что он - простой человек, со своими слабостями и уязвимыми местами, а не сверхэффективная бессмертная машина для убийства. Сетка хирургических шрамов опоясывала его череп, а вокруг глаз виднелись геометрически правильные выпуклости и борозды - контуры металлокерамических устройств, вживленных под кожу. Был еще центральный пси-чип, установленный вертикально между двумя долями мозга, провода от которого выходили через затылочную область; он представлял собой чрезвычайно сложный композит из органических и неорганических молекулярных слоев, примерно пяти-семи сантиметров шириной и полсантиметра толщиной. Тело Найденного было испещрено многочисленными катетерами, из горла торчала трубка с желобками. Схваченный по рукам и ногам манипуляторами с пиропатронами, которые в случае чего мгновенно ампутируют ему вышеуказанные конечности, он представлял собой нагое беспомощное человекообразное существо, покрытое болезненной бледностью из-за высокого радиационного фона, оставленное теперь на произвол медицины. Две, казалось бы, обычных руки, две ноги, голова в нужном месте, нос, уши, глаза, рот... Наличествовал даже поникший пенис, хотя семенники Найденного не воспроизводили гаметы, а его мочевой пузырь бездействовал и подавно. 

Однако тут аналогии с родом человеческим заканчивались и начинались отличия. Самое очевидное: даже в подавленной форме Найденный светился ИК-излучением. Вообще-то на тепловых локаторах сияют все источники тепла, но фигура Находки пылала много ярче, чем положено человеку. Температура его тела тоже была, соответственно, выше - 158° по Фаренгейту. Майор Дженсон, узнав этот факт, получил некоторое облегчение: противопехотные системы Мародера, настроенные на тепловые турбины скафандра СМС, на такой объект будут наводиться без проблем. А это уже кое-какой плюс, учитывая, с какой скоростью мог перемещаться Найденный. И его тело идеально подходило стремительным рывкам: суставы подопытного являлись более гладкими и были смазаны более эффективно, чем суставы нормального человека. Его сухожилия были прочнее, чем проволока из калёной стали. Кожа была почти обычной - мягкой и податливой, так как с ней были связаны многие специфические обменные процессы - но она подчеркивала мощный опорно-двигательный аппарат Находки. Тем не менее, по обозримому количеству мышечной ткани Найденный недалеко ушел от человека, не слишком-то обеспокоенного своей фигурой, и это противоречило его силе. У Тенпенни складывалось впечатление, что вопреки всем законам механики сила его мышц была пропорциональна объему, а не площади поперечного сечения. Даже в беспамятстве эти модифицированные приводы оставались напряжены - точно кожу натянули на витки веревки. Да... Найденный, несомненно, являл собой быструю, плотоядную и чуждую форму жизни. И последние намеки на его человечность рассеивались, стоило взглянуть на спину Находки. Там, на лопатках, по обе стороны от позвоночного столба, больше напоминающего спинные экзоприводы СМС, мерно вспыхивал витой рисунок - в видимом диапазоне. Какое-то подобие иридоцитов было вытравлено непосредственно на коже объекта, и образовывали они немного размытое изображение крыльев с острыми перьями. 

Но не только этой органической татуировкой, которая давно уже ставила сотрудников лаборатории в тупик, выделялся Найденный, а еще и ощущениями, которые он вызывал. Каждый раз, когда Тенпенни смотрел на этого не-тепа, спустя некоторое время в его затылке начинало покалывать, словно там ползала целая стая муравьев, сердце припускало бешеным галопом, а лицо покрывалось испариной. Даже сейчас, когда его и безумное чудовище разделяла неосталь двадцатидюймовой толщины и перекрывающие друг друга газоразрядные экраны, Стерадж чувствовал себя неуютно. Директор думал о том, как разум Находки блуждает по наполненной светом камере и слепо натыкается на ее стенки, а потом замирает на несколько секунд, подобно радару пеленгуя слабые сигналы, исходящие снаружи. Нет... Ерунда. Все это были домыслы и нелепицы, недостойные взрослого человека. Прежде, чем свернуть трансляцию на рабочий стол, Тенпенни задержал взгляд на лице Найденного, потому что губы его опять пошевелились. Его голова была лишена волос - манипуляторы выбрили их, когда прорезали скальп и черепную кость, чтобы получить разносторонний доступ к мозгу. Сейчас к этим точкам тоже тянулись их более мелкие и более чувствительные собратья, лазером прижигая мельчайшие артериолы, которые упрямо пытались получить доступ к инородным телам... Несмотря на теперешнее отсутствие волосяного покрова и нос с чуть широкими крыльями, Найденный был недурен собой: это был молодой мужчина, по крайней мере, его черты свидетельствовали о том, что когда-то Найденный им был. Но лицо его было безжизненно, как у мертвеца, а глаза были пустыми и запавшими. Палец Стераджа замер над иконкой прерывания трансляции. Должно быть, Найденный что-то почувствовал. Он скосил глаза сначала налево, неспособный пошевелить головой, а потом посмотрел прямо в голофон. По крайней мере, взгляд его остановился на нем. Взгляд объекта уперся в Тенпенни с настойчивостью, которая могла показаться вызывающей, но Найденный смотрел сквозь него. Стерадж не понимал, различает ли он вообще что-то; у директора мелькнула странная мысль: я не существую для него, так существую я ли я вообще? Он застыл на месте, в то время как безгласная, обманчивая оболочка смотрела ученому прямо в глаза. Если бы Найденный не пошевелился, Тенпенни, вероятно, так бы и застыл напротив его изображения навеки.

\- У нас тут флуктуация, - голоса доносились издалека, тонкими иглами пробивали густой туман в ушах. - Ретикулоциты поднялись с 3 до 6 процентов, хотя потери крови нет...

\- Что с гематокритом?

\- Выше установленной планки, остаточный азот тоже выше.

\- Введем ему сыворотку-детектор? Протромбированное время располагает к седьмой версии. 

\- Приступаем. Готовность ноль-один. 

\- Вводим.

\- Есть ввод. Отторжения нет. Все введено? Как работают импланты? 

Тенпенни нервно поправил свои очки. Кровь? Что-то не так с его кровью? Эта жизненно важная жидкость разносила по телу Найденного кислород и питательные вещества, но не являлась, строго говоря, кровью. Она служила и тем целям, которые выполняет лимфа, и разносила по организму вирионы от тысяч узлов, расположенных вдоль артерий. Она не содержала белых кровяных клеток или чего-то, что их напоминало бы. Функции иммунитета были переданы целой культуре высокоорганизованных фагоцитов, рассеянной по бывшей лимфатической системе. Между тем, в "крови" содержалось немало железа, и она окрашивалась в красный цвет, окисляясь на воздухе - то есть при ранениях. Организм по ошибке собирается возместить ее потерю? Или модифицированные артерии, которые сами по себе могли сообщать крови тягу, просто пульсируя, не поспевают за сердцем, создавая разность давления? Сердце Найденного - если можно было назвать это сердцем - по своей функции оставалось насосом, но с крайне необычной механикой. В груди у него двигались друг относительно друга, как челн ткацкого станка, по оси симметрии две сумки, находящихся одна внутри другой: одна венозная, вторая артериальная. Они одновременно отклонялись от положения покоя в разные стороны, гоняя кровь с каждым тактом в обоих направлениях, что позволяло распределять ее еще более равномерно. По этой же причине пульс подопытного был не так ярко выражен, заменен скорее монотонным ворчанием, словно вместо сердца у него работал имплант-турбина.

А Найденный все глядел на директора. Потом его челюсти перекосились, точно в лукавой улыбке. Его шейные мышцы вздулись, и Тенпенни увидел, операционный модуль охватила вибрация, будто подопытный агонизировал, пораженный электричеством. Это продолжалось лишь несколько секунд, потом его мускулатура вернулась в прежнее напряженное, но безвольное состояние. Глаза подопытного скрылись под бледными веками, изо рта донесся хрип, и он снова застыл.

\- Состояние стабильно, - объявил кто-то. - Основные показатели в пределах нормы. Выбросы вирионов неизменны.

\- Как насчет новой партии образов памяти? Думаю, в этот раз можно попробовать что-нибудь постарее, вплоть до конца 23 столетия.

\- Хорошо, ключевые слова я сам запишу. А Адъютанту пока следует...

Стерадж, выдохнув, свернул изображение на своем планшете, и теперь сигнатуры Находки были видны только на основных экранах. Директор знал о биосфере Старой Земли практически все, чем располагали системы тюремных кораблей-суперносителей. Когда-то он читал, что в экосистеме родного мира терранов самая быстрая базово-линейная реакция была у муравья Odontomachus bauri, щелчок челюстей которого происходил за десятую долю миллисекунды. Но то механика, а не биохимия. Состояние одной структурной единицы, положим, можно было изменить на скорости, недоступной человеческому организму. Найденный же умудрялся очень быстро менять показатели всей системы в целом, в том числе - синтез вирионов. То, в какой форме были выполнены переносчики, которыми он наводнял сейчас пространство камеры, недвусмысленно подразумевало воздушный путь распространения. Это было нечто вроде спор. Тенпенни убрал проекцию молекулярной цепочки, которую ему адресовал Бронский, и вывел изображение предмета, больше всего напоминавшего робота-разведчика протоссов. Сами по себе вирионы слишком малы и, как ни странно, нетрудоспособны в воздухе, чтобы пытаться отправить их в свободное плавание без оболочки. Поэтому станции синтеза упаковывали их в такие пустотелые спорообразные частицы, которые должны были плавать в воздушном пространстве, пока не соприкоснулись бы с влажной поверхностью, в частности - слизистой или бронхов. Именно в этот момент транспортирующий элемент растворялся, высвобождая свое содержимое. Вирионов было синтезировано множество видов, но ни один из них почему-то не являлся инфекционным агентом, тем самым, что Найденный выбросил при разгерметизации блока. Сейчас процесс заражения был возможен только при физическом контакте с жидкостями организма. Вирус также заменил все симбионтные и паразитарные бактерии на коже и слизистой, легионы которых обитают на каждом человеке, и из-за которых в любой лаборатории сложнее всего обеззараживать именно людей. Какие-то микроорганизмы вирус уничтожил, какие-то модифицировал. Все вышеперечисленное неплохо укладывалось в теорию согласованности Грея. Вирионы в воздухе - безвредны, сверяются с генетическим кодом и не трогают особь, не являющуюся "пользователем" вируса. Вирионы в теле же - смертельны. Следовало также добавить, что, судя по состоянию брони Найденного, и что удалось выяснить Франклину до того, как объект растворил собственную оболочку, объект однозначно находился в космосе, и был рассчитан на длительный период пребывания в безвоздушном пространстве: его броня сочетала в себе достоинства анабиотической камеры и космического скафандра. Она практически не излучала тепла, а внутренние реакции поддерживали внешние покровы Найденного при определенной температуре, такой, что, согласно закону Стефана-Больцмана, скорость охлаждения значительно упала. Не было сомнений и в том, что он мог сгенерировать спору, которая получит возможность перемещаться в космическом пространстве. Можно ли, однако, было утверждать, что другая планета - наиболее вероятная цель заражения извне? Скорее всего, нет... Такое существо скорее лучше было использовать в качестве наземного оружия. Даже в качестве смертника - с такой скоростью обмена энергии он вполне может устроить самовозгорание... самоподрыв... Тенпенни осознал, что совершенно не прислушивается к разговору, который завели Ланнер и Грей минуту назад.

\- ...а ведь это нам как раз и под силу! - заместитель хлебнул кофеинового коктейля. - Нет, правда, хотя это и означает новый Манхэттенский проект, только помасштабнее. 

\- Мы и так будто сидим верхом на ядерной бомбе, пытаясь её обезвредить! - посетовал Грей. - А после твоих слов у меня такое чувство, что под нами открываются створки бомболюка!

\- Ага, кое-кто пересмотрел свое мнение касательно... - начал было Ланнер, но Грей его оборвал:

\- Мой психотип склонен к безрассудным поступкам и сумасбродным идеям, но я же не идиот, черт побери! Верный анализ системы одно, а поиск адекватных решений - совсем другое!

\- Проверить вектор. Проверить… - донеслось со стороны третьей группы. Там суетились, бегали, что-то измеряли. Несколько ученых собрались в тесную группку. Один что-то доказывал, остальные тихо шикали. 

\- Состояние хорошее, экспресс-анализ подтвердил данные прошлых заборов. Совместимость…

\- В этой программе есть небольшие модификации по сравнению с оригинальным прокариотом... - прозвучал знакомый женский голос. - В любом случае она была оставлена в конструкции специально. Если мы сейчас получим доказательство... 

Когда силы Арктура Менгска атаковали EB-103, потери среди научного персонала были, конечно, значительные, но то были в основном жертвы подопытных зергов и погибшие в результате техногенной катастрофы, разгорающейся в лаборатории. Войска Доминиона тогда ставили целью найти Керриган, а не уничтожить все признаки жизни. Джонатан Мэрлоу, старший технический пси-специалист, сумел эвакуироваться, но в свою стезю не вернулся. Говорили, что гибель такого количества людей сломала его, и он занимается теперь свободными исследованиями в одном из столичных университетов. А его заместитель, Лаура Ходсэн, несмотря на свой тогдашний скепсис к изучению того, что осталось от великой и ужасной Королевы Клинков, как ни странно, вернулась на прежнее место работы. Тенпенни заметил ее, бросающую отрывистые и неразборчивые фразы. Брюки из металлической ткани, под лабораторным халатом - кофта, полумаска, закрывающая глаза и лоб - все было на месте, ничем особым среди научного контингента теперь уже старший специалист не выделялась. Ученые вокруг нее кивали и сверялись со своими собственными данными.

\- Увеличьте пси-потенциал в точке перехлеста! Добавьте культуру Алый-пять и питательную среду, живее!

\- Наблюдаем за общим состоянием. Готовьте удерживающие потенциалы… 

Резко прозвучал сигнал, обычно оповещавший о том, что модифицированный пси-воздействием синапс стабилен, и тут же третья группа разразилась аплодисментами и восторженными выкриками. Ученые разве что не пели и не плясали шаманские танцы, показывая друг другу какие-то восхитительные данные. Это определенно было самое лучшее зрелище с тех пор, как Канджойну удалось привнести изменения в нейтральный макрофаг Найденного, адресовав ему одно из свойств его продвинутой версии - "Серой слизи". Доктор Ходсэн оставалась внешне невозмутимой, принимая поздравления от своих коллег. Грей подчеркнуто громко произнес фразу в духе "Кто-нибудь, вставьте сюда ироничный комментарий про стадный инстинкт", но это не привлекло к нему никакого внимания: голограммы явно были куда увлекательнее. Похоже, прорыв у нейрохирургов, которого так жаждал Тенпенни, все-таки наступил, но не у группы Бронского. Если удалось наконец инициировать процесс синтеза памяти в промежутках между припадками в сторонних условиях... Тенпенни приложил палец к коммуникатору и деликатно спросил:

\- Итак, доктор, порадуете чем-нибудь интересным?

\- Можете нас поздравить, - охотно откликнулась Ходсэн. - Мы открыли прописную истину: Если что-то не получается, не повторяй снова и снова, а прочти инструкцию. Сейчас выведем на общие экраны...

Руки ее заплясали над консолью. Пальцы женщины словно перебирали струны невидимой арфы, вытаскивая из воздуха голографические столбцы генетических данных и бесконечные цепочки нуклеиновых кислот, прошивающих физиологические и функциональные схемы отделов человеческого мозга. С другой стороны, можно было сказать, что Ходсэн походила на колдунью, выделывающую пассы заклинаний и призывающую демонов бога-машины себе в помощь. 

\- Если вы хотите поглядеть на виновника - непосредственного виновника, так сказать, наших с вами разногласий - то вот его портрет, - Ходсэн пробежалась пальцами по управлению головида. Все основные экраны блока синхронно спроецировали ярко-красный комочек, медленно вращавшийся вокруг своей сои. - Разумеется, цвет - это визуальная добавка, - уточнила она, - я тут немного воспользовалась привилегией художника. Это, леди и джентльмены, клетка, созданная на основе "вирусной" программы - биоинженерный апоптотический альфа-макрофаг. Точнее, такой, каким его реконструировал доктор Канджойн...

На лице Ходсэн мелькнула болезненная улыбка - возможно, она принялась обыскивать свою память в поисках подходящих слова. Она открыла еще одну голограмму, где был изображен вирион-информатор.

\- А вот этого хорошо знакомого нам проныру едва можно квалифицировать как форму жизни, поскольку он меньше и проще бактерий. Он не намного отличается от чистого штамма вируса, но выполняет жизненно важную функцию. В каком-то смысле можно сказать, что он "думает", правда, мышление сети, состоящей из подобных ему, само по себе не превосходит интеллект самых первых ЭВМ из истории электротехники. В совокупности же с собственными клетками организма Находки, в качестве связующих элементов эта сеть образует нечто вроде самообучающейся системы, сложным, нелинейным способом формирующейся самостоятельно уже после запуска процесса. 

Тенпенни нахмурился. К нему подошел один из сотрудников и принялся что-то нашептывать на ухо, но ученый только отмахнулся. Симбиоз между многоклеточными и одноклеточными формами жизни, конечно, встречается повсеместно, и он довольно прост. Чаще всего выгода организму-хозяину минимальна или вовсе отсутствует. Между одними только высшими организмами симбиоз тоже возможен, и поведенческие аспекты он не затрагивает. Интересно, могло ли в какой-то иной точке Вселенной развитие идти в обратном направлении, ко все более мелким формам, так, чтобы в совокупности со сложным организмом симбионт начинал проявлять признаки "сложности"? Подобно тому как прогресс человеческой техники вел к миниатюризации многих вещей, вплоть до применяемых нанотехнологий, так и эволюция на какой-то стадии, вполне возможно, могла привести к более мелким формам жизни. Кстати, если они сами могли бы наладить производство организмов-хозяинов, то у этих форм жизни были бы определенные преимущества перед крупными "одиночками": им нужно меньше сырья, меньше пищи, космические полеты будут им стоить много дешевле...

\- Теперь вот что... Мы выяснили, что вирионы работают параллельно с обычными мозговыми функциями Найденного. Их сложные цитокины всего лишь подсоединяются к нейровходам, а не переключают на себя информацию с них. Они предлагают синапсам услуги по модификации со встроенным ограничением - с таймером в виде штамма ретровируса. Только он отсчитывает не время, а накопленные случайные изменения в цепочке синапсов - точно так же, как он следит за состоянием ДНК любой клетки Находки. Как только ошибки превышают установленный уровень, высвобождаются особые клеточные механизмы, подавляющие либо исправляющие эти изменения, - Лаура снова улыбнулась. - Для начала, если рассматривать механизм на уровне обычной клетки, этот процесс запрограммирован так, чтобы включаться быстро, но упорядоченно - производство новых протеинов и деление клеток нового типа не должно прекратиться внезапно. Иначе это может привести к летальному исходу - особенно если изменения позволяли клетке жить в определенных условиях, и в случае возвращения к первоначальному состоянию она погибла бы. Отсюда минутная - или двухминутная задержка в каждом цикле. В нашем случае происходит нечто странное, - пальцы Ходсэн на миг замерли, прекратив беглый перебор, и она указала на пару комплементарных оснований - кольцо, образующее поперечную связь в ДНК Найденного. - Этой паре разрешено разрастаться без ограничений и хаотично… Вот внутренний таймер, - ее палец переместился к другому блоку, который, на взгляд Тенпенни, ничем не отличался от предыдущего. - А это справочная карта, зашифрованная в вирионе - ДНК, которая не подвергается мутации. Если их сравнить и подсчитать число мутаций, можно увидеть, что последний раз таймер сработал вхолостую.

\- Это произошло, когда внезапно изменились показатели его крови, - заметил Тенпенни.

\- Вот именно, - палец Ходсэн ткнул в сиреневые полосы в структуре вириона, плотно опутанные нитями. - Это фактор генетического считывания, который регулирует выраженность каждого отдельного комплекта генов, взятых вирионом под опеку. И он плотно состыкуется с альфа-макрофагом... Подъем в кроветворении имел место, потому что эти милые обжоры, пребывающие в генетической спячке, хотели подкормиться, и перетянули часть крови к себе в модификацию ЛС. Пока таймер не сработал, этот поток информации, зашифрованный в цитокинах, должен был присутствовать в избытке. Однако, как я вижу, информации недоставало, и у Находки даже наметилось временное просветление из-за отсутствия перезаписи. Мы-то считали, что единственная функция макрофага - поедание всего и вся, и он, однажды запрограммированный вирионами, спокойно работает снаружи, пока его более мозговитые собратья ждут в организме новых поступлений. Это в корне неверно! Мы воспроизвели условия пси-образа синапса определенный длины, и в теле макрофага размножились вирионы с этой самой комплементарной парой, которым удалось скопировать и воспроизвести материальный синапс на месте другого идентичного пси-образа!

\- Он способен перелагать синапсы жертвы в молекулярный шифр и воспроизводить их в своей голове, - поддержал ее участник группы, Клай. - Таково наше общее мнение. 

\- И Найденный способен сохранять блоки памяти в долгосрочной перспективе. Отсюда идет перезапись с элементом случайности в каждом цикле, - продолжила Ходсэн. - Что же до Франклина... Комплементарную пару генов, ответственных за наличие пси-способностей - хоть у Франклина они и были отрицательными - объект мог получить только от него. Ничего подобного у Находки в "чистом" образце нет! Механизм копирования обладал определенными познаниями, но после того как таймер сработал, клетки с заимствованной парой должны были снова начать генерацию обычных белков и делиться по обычной схеме... - она вздохнула. - Вирионы-передатчики либо допустили небрежность, либо поторопились. А может быть, и то, и другое. Они перекомпоновали на совместимость лишь часть ДНК, да и то неточно. В мозгу Находки идет маленькая война между различными компонентами его генетического оборудования. Общая задумка была такова, чтобы откалибровать таймер, но на самом деле ко-пара заклинила его шестеренки… 

Разговор прекратился. Все молчали, обдумывая полученную информацию. Тенпенни смотрел на отчеты перед собой, на моргающие за плоскостью голограммы лампочки консолей, в его голове мерно стучали секунды. Отчетливо было слышно, как в блоке среди оборудования лязгало что-то металлическое, шипело, булькало и шелестело. Стерадж заметил, как один из солдат, дежуривших внутри блока, обернулся к своему товарищу и выразительно покрутил пальцем у области шлема, где должен был располагаться его висок. Совсем, мол, эти научники чокнулись. Этот жест вывел Тенпенни из состояния ступора. Директор встряхнул головой и пробормотал:

\- Копирование церебральных последовательностей... И одновременно - универсальный горизонтальный перенос генов... Сильно.

\- Что происходит с мозгом его жертвы? - спросил Ланнер со странным выражением в голосе.

\- Макрофаг помимо своей основной функции - альфа-фагоцитоза, способен вырабатывать протеолитический энзим, - незамедлительно ответила Ходсэн. - Значит, он разлагает белковую оболочку мозга, он разрушает только это и ничто другое. Затем, поглотив получившиеся в результате питательные вещества, он воспроизводит своих друзей-вирионов, модифицированные частицы вируса, простым бинарным делением. Популяция таких прокариотов, имея в своем распоряжении кровеносную систему мозга, множится и захватывает все отделы за... за какие-то секунды. Они в самом деле очень походят на штамм 991 в его первичном состоянии. Применяя стандартизированные коды, каждый выуживает из своего синапса доступные данные, если же в нейроне нет необходимой информации, они, скорее всего, просто возвращаются с координатами и шифром доступа. Макрофаги окончательно уничтожают мозг, захватывают вирионы и выступают в роли эмулятора местной операционной системы, после чего вся молекулярная информация, что удалось собрать, сбрасывается в организм Находки и там распределяется и обобщается. Индивид, вероятно, обладает непостоянной множественной памятью о большинстве произошедших с ним событиях. Что является основным фактором, провоцирующим высокую вероятность развития у него шизофрении. 

\- Псих и биологическое оружие - на редкость удачная комбинация! Универсальный протеом, межвидовой ген... частичное сращивание генов псионики, - пробормотал Грей. - О, то, что он может делать с памятью, возможно, только начало. Так маленький мальчик учится надевать ботинки. Подумайте о том, что Находка сможет сделать через неделю, если дать ему неограниченно питаться... Через год...

Тенпенни передернул плечами. Конечно, он - ученый, а ученый ничего не должен с легкостью принимать на веру. Но если выводы доктора Ходсэн верны, Найденный являлся чем-то вроде трала, не в пример более совершенного, чем технология нейросоциализации или даже чем наноактивная программируемая культура, способным работать с любой клеточной и генетической структурой, а не только обнаруживать специфические изменения нейронной ткани. Стерадж внезапно ощутил себя измученным, его до смерти тошнило от этой неясности и неопределенности. Найденный заставил их бегать кругами в попытке укусить собственный хвост. Что, если он не станет играть в эту головокружительную игру? Что, если он просто... остановится? Какие тут еще могут быть игры? "Кто ты такой, парень?" захотелось спросить директору по громкой связи в камере, но вместо этого он задал вопрос Лауре:

\- Итак, штамм был разработан непосредственно для Найденного, тогда еще человека, с определенными целями и выполняемыми задачами? - спросил Тенпенни. - Мы сумеем сделать миниатюрную версию нейронного стимулятора для блокировки обсуждаемой пары?

\- На ваш первый вопрос я ответить не могу, директор, - Ходсэн приподняла маску-визор, со всей возможной серьезностью устремляя на Тенпенни взгляд своих карих глаз. - Но мы можем считать большую часть истории его производства синапсов с молекулярной структуры. Кто бы ни создал этот механизм, он не начинал с нуля. По сути, внимательно изучив данные, можно прийти к выводу, что дефект с пси-генами проявляется даже не столько в уровне взаимодействия со стандартной цепочкой ДНК Находки, сколько в молекулярном механизме их высвобождения. 

\- Поясните, пожалуйста.

\- Охотно. Как известно всем присутствующим здесь, - старший специалист свернула голограммы микроорганизмов, составлявших часть системы находки, и дала примерно миллионное увеличение молекулы ДНК, - Дарвинисты в своем бессознательном тяготении к идее конечной цели имели обыкновение выдвигать на первый план предположительные преимущества естественного отбора, связывая это с развитием языка, что, как всегда, ничего не объясняло, это была ни дать ни взять симпатичная мифологическая конструкция; но антропогенный принцип в данном случае утрачивает всякую убедительность. Долгое время эти белые пятна, - она показала на заштрихованную область рядом с геном ARHGAP11B, - у отдельных людей считали просто мусором, но потом убедились, что эволюция мусора не копит. Она от него избавляется. Хотя до отправления суперносителей однозначно этого доказано не было, выдвигались теории, что у нас есть некая основа, некая базовая директива, которую стереть невозможно. Итого, пси-задатки у человечества существовали всегда, как и древний механизм, когда геном вируса встраивается в геном хозяина. Но активизировались эти задатки только во время варп-движения суперносителей. Среда потребовала от биологии человека изменений. И они произошли! Ибо единственное отличие человека от всех прочих видов - поразительная чувствительность к необходимости мутаций и наличие зачатков механизма! Грандиозная выборка людей находилась в условия искажения пространства, что, собственно говоря, имело с пси-возможностями одинаковую гравитационную природу, и этот ген стал активен, изменился небольшой элемент механизма, предоставляя доступ некоторым людям к первичной директиве. Это уже укладывается не в теорию Дарвина, а скорее Ламарка...

\- Воистину, тот, кто открыл возможность управления гравитонами, выпустил дьявола из Преисподней, - пробормотал Сэм. 

\- Не остри, Грей! - одернула его Ходсэн, и ученый покачал головой. 

\- Даже не думал. С такими вещами обычно не шутят.

\- Мы знаем, что у большинства псиоников уровня 2 и выше мозг работает не так, как у рядовых современных людей, - продолжила Ходсэн, все еще недовольная тем, что ее перебили. - Даже обычный мозг представляет из себя процессор с органическими микросхемами. Скорость работы его структурных единиц меньше, чем такты полупроводниковых и квантовых компьютеров, но мозг намного сложнее любого устройства, созданного человеком. Практически бесконечное число возможных связей - гига в степени гугоплекс. Больше, чем число атомов во вселенной. Древняя байка о том, что человек использует только 1% своего мозга, неверна технически - у каждого человека в мозгу функционируют абсолютно все нейроны, используется весь мозг, но используется нерационально. Мозг псионика же по своим свойствам как раз приближается к невероятно сложному квантовому компьютеру: он может взаимодействовать с процессами вплоть до микромира. Молекулярный трал Находки не смог бы скопировать такие синапсы при всем желании - просто не сошлись бы нейровходы. Это все равно, что пытаться сделать из тончайшего шелка крыло бабочки при помощи топора и лома. Но у Франклина обычный мозг, он не псионик. Проблем, кажется, быть не должно, но они есть. Единственный вывод, который я могу сделать - дело в механизмах активизации гена ARHGAP11B, которые Найденный не может обработать и принять.

-Это что же получается... - произнес Бронский, обращаясь, судя по тону, в большей степени к самому себе. - Его системы рассчитаны на людей, живших до отправки суперносителей?

\- Вполне возможно, - старший специалист пожала плечами.

Вокруг послышался гомон. Научное сообщество явно оживилось после этой новости.

\- Весьма любопытно... 

\- Числа тогда получаются нереальные! Цикличный процесс...

\- ...конечно. Если мы что-то пропустили и не заметим это, за нас это сделает матушка-природа, а она сурово наказывает за некачественно проделанную работу!

\- Все еще интересней! - немного подумав, возвестил Бронский. - Раз с нейросистемой обычного человека вирус работает адекватно, то он мог вписать установки во Франклина таким же образом, как он вписывает в собственный мозг! А ДНК-модификация - так реакция "зомби" стандартна, она не модифицирует мозг, только нарушает его работу из-за противоречий... - он вжал голову в плечи, словно ожидая шквала протестов, но потом опомнился и воскликнул:

\- Генетическая память! Шифр! Этот штамм приспособлен конкретно к некой изначальной памяти подопытного или ее участку, а не к его ДНК! Его геном может быть изменен, пришлось бы все время каждый раз изменять штамм! Генетическая память - это очень сложный ключ, который отпирает более простой, но более важный шифр ДНК! То есть геном одного существа фактически содержит информацию о многих других, вирус размножается в цитоплазме клеток хозяина и очень тонко регулирует свое размножение и, что самое главное, эволюцию хозяина через молекулярные остатки ретровирусов. Одновременно генетическая память используется в работе мозга, модификации своего тела и создании себе подобных - полноценных особей, а не "зомби"! Если мы вычленим ее из вириона и вставим в изначальный 991, мы получим еще одну Находку! Каково, а?!

\- Не такой уж простой код у ДНК, - фыркнула Ходсэн. - Достаточно информации для того, чтобы заполнить очень маленьким и плотно напечатанным текстом 1000 книг по 500 страниц в каждой.

\- Относительно простой, - поправился Бронский.

\- Выходит, вирион берет память и связывает ее с геномом, который захватил макрофаг - или как? - произнес Тенпенни. - И во время выброса вирионов через них же он подчинил волю Франклина, - взгляд директора сместился с Ходсэн на Ланнера, с Ланнера - на Бронского. - Ты можешь ошибаться.

\- Разумеется, могу. О полноценном дистанционном управлении, как церебрал управляет зергами, конечно же, речь не идет, - кивнул Бронский. - У зергов эмоции основаны на служении, а у человека - на выживании себя любимого, в конце концов. Но какой-то посыл должен был иметь место. Если их целью было слиться вместе, знаете ли... - добавил он. - Если они слышат друг друга, чувствуют друг друга, способны общаться при помощи сложнейшей биохимической реакции, то в итоге это вполне может вылиться в изоторпную мыслящую культуру...

\- Ерунда, - бросил Ланнер, однако голосу его недоставало уверенности. - Я знаю добрую сотню ужастиков, которые начинались подобным образом.

\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Бронский, - но тут есть о чем подумать. На данный момент механизмы псионики для Найденного - полуфабрикат, которым он подавился, резерв для будущего блюда - качественного мутагенного скачка. Мы ведь до сих пор не знаем, какие из примитивных вирусов оказали влияние на нашу эволюцию, а какие нет! Возможно, человечество, как собрание неактивных псиоников, находится на пороге именно такого скачка, - доктор Бронский обвел взглядом присутствующих. Все напряженно молчали. - Используя древний мутагенный механизм, благодаря которому штамм 991 отпирает ДНК и производит быстрые изменения, не сказывающиеся на общей топологии, будут воссозданы протоколы вирионов, которые переводят нейронные импульсы в понятный молекулярный код и дают ему статус команды... Пси-сеть же будет восприниматься как параллельная реальность, в которой человеческое сознание может существовать, потому что для мозга реально то, что видят глаза, слышат уши и так далее… - он нервно выдохнул. - Черт побери, мы в самом деле станем подобны протоссам! Поскольку Найденный существует в природе - есть все основания полагать, что кому-то до эпохи варп-перелетов удалось сделать прогноз относительно будущего человечества и почти довести этот проект до уровня практического применения!

Ланнер сложил руки на груди и откинулся назад на стуле, собираясь осмыслить сказанное. Тенпенни кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь прийти в себя. Что же до Грея, то он выдал невозмутимый комментарий: 

\- У-ху-ху-ху, наверное, впервые за всю историю человечества наступил такой исключительно важный момент, когда самой человеческой природе угрожает алчность науки, лишенной всяких моральных устоев.

\- А протоссы? - поинтересовалась доктор Ходсэн. - Они-то тут причем? Их эволюция же протекала совершенно по-другому!

У Бронского снова нашелся готовый ответ. Он подошел к голограмме и вывел на экраны изображение мозга протосса, у которого светились в задней части длинные отростки - так называемые нейронные узы.

\- Причем тут протоссы? Хороший вопрос! Мне стыдно за отсутствие своего особенного начала доклада, но я все-таки скопирую его у вас, доктор. "Как известно всем присутствующим", когда аминокислоты синтезируются в лабораторных условиях, они всегда представляют собой 50-процентную смесь двух форм. Эти формы могут быть разделены только при использовании высокотехнологичного, интеллектуально контролируемого процесса. Инопланетная раса, известная как Протоссы, является уникальным случаем развития разумной жизни на основе правосторонних аминокислот в левосторонней экосистеме. Они не способны употреблять местные стандартные вещества в сложном виде - только в простейшем молекулярном, и в качестве стороннего источника энергии во всех мирах используют только излучение. По этой же причине зерги не могут использовать их геном: заразить протосса какой-нибудь левосторонней хворью - это все равно, что пытаться заразить камень. Их молекулярные процессы не взаимодействуют с нами, "левыми" существами.

\- Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание многочисленные, но абсолютно неправдоподобные слухи о гибридах, в последнее время наводнившие сектор, - усмехнулась Ходсэн.

Послышались редкие прерывистые смешки. Тенпенни считал, что в каждом слухе есть доля правды, но эта известная байка была явно не из раздела таковых. Ни одна из известных форм жизни не может использовать сочетание лево- и правосторонних аминокислот. Добавление хотя бы одной правосторонней аминокислоты к цепочке левосторонних может разрушить всю цепочку. Бронский вздохнул:

\- Послушайте, это совсем просто. Псионика была людям без надобности - мы и так были самыми свирепыми и хитрыми засранцами на Старой Земле. Протоссам же такие возможности для выживания в, фактически, чужом им мире были жизненно необходимы еще на уровне простейших - для взаимодействия с молекулами хотя бы. Сейчас протоссы хранят посылы всех своих сознаний - все до единого, которые были когда-либо отправлены с момента возникновения их вида в привычном нам виде - в Кхале. Это скрытая система, которая распространяется на всю Галактику, - он выдержал паузу, впившись в своих коллег глазами. - Это прототип нынешнего - и будущего - гигантского живого архива. Думаю, сейчас он существует лишь в неполной форме, как каркас того, что будет выстроено через миллионы или миллиарды лет. Каждый индивидуум протоссов постоянно перемещает данные во всех направлениях, бесконечно сверяет и перепроверяет чужие данные. Они шифруют значение синапса в гравитационном взаимодествии, и для каждой особи шифр универсален, так что считать чужую информацию может любой. Кхала - это единство сознаний, единение мыслей. При создании такого существа, как Находка, - Бронский стрельнул глазами в сторону экспериментальной камеры, - вирус наделяет каждого индивидуума своим собственным физическим ключом - связкой ДНК и генетической памяти. Сообщения сохраняются в каждом индивидууме, но их нельзя достать до тех пор, пока считывающее устройство не убедится в том, что психотип остался прежним - или почти прежним - разумеется, с поправкой на индивидуальные особенности получателя. Для протоссов ключами служила бы картина фоновой гравитации Вселенной, возникающая в определенный момент времени при подключении индивидуума... биение пульсаров, мчащихся навстречу друг другу по спиральным орбитам... тихие стоны далеких черных дыр, поглощающих звезды в сердцевинах галактик...

\- Довольно романтики. Я не понимаю, - решительно заявила Ходсэн. - Ты скачешь от протоссов к людям не-тепам, которые должны стать тепами, и обратно. Поясни.

Бронский пожевал губами.

\- Мне трудно объяснить свою мысль, поскольку она охватывает две логические ветки. Я просто провожу аналогию. У них, протоссов, есть система замков, а у нас есть ключи, или, вернее, мы можем их получить при выполнении определенных условий. Чтобы получилось то, что я описываю, каждая раса должна присовокупить к себе недостающий элемент. Все люди благодаря механизму ключей активизируются, станут полноценными псиониками, и должны еще будут где-то раздобыть систему шифрования. Кто знает, быть может, с нами протоссы поделились бы... Тогда и получится конечная Галактическая память. Правда, я не могу знать, будет ли у нее два уровня или она будет общей и для людей, и протоссов. Наверное, все-таки два, потому что протоссы нас пока опережают в этом отношении. Просто две отдельные расы, каждая из двух взяла у другой недостающее звено, и живут они по отдельности, довольные каждая своим абстрактным идеалом. Что касается артефакта, который использовал знаменитый Джеймс Рейнор... В таком свете он представляет станцию шифрования того самого продвинутого архива, которым располагали цивилизации, бороздившие Галактику до нас.

Научное сообщество не замедлило обсудить умозаключения Бронского. Спор начался внезапно и повсюду одновременно.

\- Все это не лишено логики, но тогда была бы проблема с... - Ланнер устало потер глаза. - Ох, с получением сообщений. Пространственно-временной континуум - дело тонкое, сообщение могло бы прийти еще до того, как пользователь сделал запрос.

\- А ведь так называемые гибриды, кажется, приобретают в этом свете определенный смысл... - задумалась Ходсэн. - Если они обладают сразу двумя типами ключей - без этого твоего шифрования - то их ДНК обладает собственной программной оболочкой, которая наделена всеми адаптивными свойствами протосских пси-способностей, которые могут связывать их аминокислоты... Но это уже выходит, что они какие-то энергетические наполовину сущности... Кажется, я чувствую, как плавится мой мозг.

\- Только представьте себе, расшифруем мы когда-нибудь изначальную задумку Жизни, Вселенной и Всего Такого, - заявил Грей, - а там что-то вроде сетевого баннера: "Поздравляем, вы затратили достаточно энтропии на оплату услуг Жизни! Отправьте это сообщение двум знакомым расам, чтобы получить бесплатное премиум-членство уже сейчас!" - тут он наклонился к консоли, вызвал канал связи с Найденным и вопреки установленным протоколам сказал:

\- Знаю, ты не слышишь меня, но я хочу поблагодарить тебя за возможность сделать ещё что-то, что станет первым для людей в галактических масштабах.

Не успел Тенпенни возмутиться нарушением установленных процедур коммуникации с подопытным, как веки Находки вздрогнули, и глаза открылись. Нижняя челюсть дернулась, изо рта с хрипом вылилась струйка, освобождая глотку. Взгляд стал осмысленным, пробежался по сводам камеры и остановился на голофоне. В этот момент подали голос детекторы, и один из сотрудников с тревогой сообщил:

\- Мозговая активность подопытного повышается! Стабильное нарастание...

\- Как давно было завершение последнего цикла? - вскинулся Тенпенни.

\- Десять секунд назад...

\- Мы ведь должны что-то сделать, не так ли?

\- Проследите треки частиц 2-А, нужно подобрать параметры ввода!

\- Чип! - выдохнул Бронский. - Центральный пси-чип накрылся!

Постепенно все графики и голограммы, характеризующие состояние подопытного, были охвачены размеренной мощной пульсацией. Ученые суетились, перекрикивали друг друга, а Тенпенни чувствовал, что почти полностью утратил чувство равновесия и едва мог держаться на ногах. Ему казалось, будто нечто ужасное, стоящее за гранью человеческого понимания выбирается из своей клетки, выкипает из нее. Ему страстно хотелось избавиться от этого наваждения, плотно зажмурить глаза и закрыть ладонями уши. Однако сознание директора оставалось достаточно ясным, чтобы отдавать команды подчиненным, и спустя несколько секунд уловить звук, который регистрировали микрофоны внутри экспериментальной камеры. Кто-то замер, услышав его, кто-то автоматически продолжил свою деятельность, но различить звук сумели все.

Подопытный смеялся.

Смех шел из глотки Найденного - вязкий, едкий, пережеванный. Потом Найденный замер, и прерывающимся голосом возвестил:

\- Неужели даже теперь... спустя много лет... даже сейчас меня окружает кучка простейших, которые мнят себя достойными того, чтобы познать замыслы высшего разума... Неблагодарная, однако... у меня работа... постоянно напоминать людям... какие они ничтожеста...

С этой фразой наступила благословенная тишина. Сначала Тенпенни принял ее за совершенную, идеальную согласованность между людьми. Никакого движения вообще, ни вперед, ни назад, ни в сторону. Охранники лаборатории и то аж присели, хорошо, что у них винтовки на предохранителях стояли, иначе пальцы манипуляторов могли рефлекторно сжаться на спусковых дугах. Голос Найденного прозвучал зловеще, или, скорее, непривычно, откуда-то появился надтреснутый металлический тембр, хотя динамики были исправны. Вопреки инстинктивному предположению директора, что Грей спустя несколько секунд растерянно произнесет "Упс!" и тем самым оборвет всеобщее окоченение, тот сначала неторопливо приподнялся на своем месте:

\- Он ожил! Ожил! Ожил! - драматически воскликнул Грей, потрясая руками в воздухе. - Хо-хо-хо! Во имя Господа Всемогущего! Теперь-то я знаю, каково это - почувствовать себя Богом!

Ходсэн, уткнувшаяся в экран с показаниями сложнейших приборов, скривилась. Тенпенни перевел дыхание.

\- Так... Мы предполагали, что этот момент рано или поздно настанет. Все готовы?

Пока ученые уточняли последние детали и сверялись с протоколами, Найденный осматривал внутреннее убранство камеры, насколько ему позволяли это крепления головы. Увидев свинцовые контейнеры, он издал булькающий смешок:

\- Радиация... Догадались-таки. Молодцы... - пробормотал он. Его голос теперь окреп и был не таким надсаженным. - Сколько уже времени прошло? 

\- Здравствуйте. Вы в операционной лаборатории EB-103, - начал Тенпенни так, будто подопытный был обычным человеком, попавшим в катастрофу и очнувшимся в больнице.

\- А-а, - взгляд Находки еще немного побродил по стенам, укрытым газоразрядным щитом. Потом он посмотрел прямо в голофон и нахмурился. 

\- Вы долгое время были без сознания. Что последнее вы можете вспомнить, сэр? - спросил Стерадж, внимательно за ним наблюдавший, так же внимательно, как несколько десятков глаз в шестом блоке.

\- ... вспомнить? - Найденный поморщился. Его правая рука дернулась, напряжение мышц почти перешло опасную границу и снова спало. - Я... Я... Последние несколько недель... месяцев... лет... кажутся очень обрывочными. А до этого... Тоже сплошные обрывки, - Его рука снова дернулась. - Терпеть не могу, когда мне в голову стреляют... мысли начинают путаться. Право, это как сон. - Он мгновение помолчал и добавил: 

\- Как кошмар. 

Тенпенни подумал, что это превосходная демонстрация отделения реальности от вымысла, демонстрация ясного и правильного восприятия. Доктор Ланнер наморщил лоб. 

\- Мне снилось, что не осталось больше людей. Только я один и Мать на всем белом свете, - медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, произнес он. Голос Найденного был под стать внешности: лирический баритон, самую малость сдобренный хрипотцой. - И теперь, после бессознательной встречи с ней, мне доведется испытать то же, что и Элизабет... Какая ирония.

\- Не волнуйтесь, - продолжил Тенпенни, делая для себя пометки. - Несмотря на некоторые неудобства, что вы нам доставили, вы в безопасности. Как вы себя чувствуете?

\- Да... безопасность...это хорошо, - усмехнулся Найденный. Стерадж перевел дыхание. Взгляд подопытного окончательно сфокусировался, сделался пристальнее. 

\- Я явственно помню ощущение, будто валялся в тошнотворной слизи... вымарался весь с головы до пят... Хотелось бы мне знать, что погрузило меня в такое интроспективное состояние... помню ужасную тошноту, паническое смятение и боязнь потерять себя в хаотическом водовороте эмоций... помню, как это смятение пропало и я ошибочно принял его за чьи-то чужие страхи, вторгшиеся в мой разум… Помню странную девушку... Мужчину... - он замолчал, подыскивая слова, затем с каким-то непонятным весельем в голосе спросил:

\- Наверное, у меня вид как у чертового нарика, да?

\- Мы извиняемся за неудобства, которые вам временно причинены, - мягко сообщил Тенпенни. - Нам приходится постоянно быть начеку, внутренние системы вашего организма очень нестабильны. Штамм, которым вы заражены, потенциально опасен. Однако, как только мы убедимся в возможности снижения мер безопасности, будьте уверены...

Он рассмеялся в ответ, тихо и с расстановкой.

\- Я не могу видеть ваше лицо, но... кто бы вы ни были, я уже вас ненавижу, честное слово. Этакая вы гнусная пиявка… В самом деле считаете, что я настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, какая судьба мне уготована...

Подопытный играл свою роль продуманно и искренне. Легкая и выверенная насмешка в сочетании неприязнью, которую он демонстрировал, выглядела очень естественной. Грей, не отрывая глаз от изображения, резюмировал:

\- Кажется, ваша линия переговоров не так прочна, как вы думали, директор.

Возможно, подопытный прекрасно осознавал, в какой ситуации очутился - это и формировало его отношение к оппоненту. Следует ли отрицать очевидное? В конце концов, бояться потерять лицо в глазах этого существа, которое полностью в их распоряжении, глупо. Тенпенни постарался, чтобы озадаченность в его голосе была как можно более натуральной.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Люди меня редко удивляют, - откликнулся Найденный, закрывая глаза. - Человек несложно устроен. Шестеренки в голове у большинства одинаковые. Слишком много в этих шестеренках мыслей о технике, программах... враждебных биоформах, оружии. А еще слишком много фанатизма, зависти и вранья. С другой стороны, что-то с вами такое произошло, раз так плохо мне стало от... Ох. Чувствую, будто мне мозг залили ракетным топливом. Если вы действительно изменились и сумеете сделать со мной что-то помимо того, что я могу вообразить себе - думаю, это будет не так уж и плохо. Если же вы, люди, остались прежними... я знаю, что будет дальше. Я был таким же, как вы, господа, меня изучающие.

\- Похоже на синдром Кэпграса, - пробормотал Бронский. - Воображаемая замена окружающих и себя самого на двойников, сопутствующее острое эмоциональное расстройство, склонность к паранойе.

\- Не думаю, что к нему применимы известные душевные болезни, - покачал головой Ланнер.

\- Кем вы были? - спросил Тенпенни, не вступая в философскую беседу по той причине, что пытался понять несоответствие медленной, вдумчивой речи подопытного и его взгляда. В противоречие разумному слогу, которым он изъяснялся, в глазах его сквозила мысль, не понятная ни одной посторонней личности - мысль, скрученная в клубок и извалявшаяся в едкой слизи. Не было начала и не было конца этой мысли. Стерадж тряхнул головой. Он тоже, как и Ланнер, не мог определить однозначно - актерская игра перед ним или в самом деле муляж человека с отклонениями в психике...

Но такой взгляд мог принадлежать только _абсолютно_ сумасшедшему человеку. Найденный посмотрел на них с удивлением на лице.

\- Плохо понимаете с первого раза? Тогда позвольте вас спросить... что бы вы сделали, если бы к вам пришли, как пришли ко мне, и сказали: "Хватит возиться с обезьянами, которые все равно неполноценны! Твоя страна хочет, чтобы ты работал с плазмой человеческой клетки, сынок! А если будут неудачные экземпляры, просто посади их в вольер или уничтожь, как результаты любого провалившегося эксперимента!" - его голос звучал бесстрастно. - Если до вас все еще не дошло, говорю прямым текстом: Мерсер был очень скучным, самым обыкновенным человеком, у которого была одна насыщенная изысканиями генома жизнь и которому дали другую, вбив ее в него методами, которые и в кошмарном сне никому бы не приснились. Первая, его собственная жизнь ближе к концу ужасала меня, зато в той, какую навязали мне, меня тошнит всякий раз, стоит взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Стоит пару раз умереть, и приоритеты тут же меняются, знаете ли.

\- Как я понимаю, я говорю сейчас с Мерсером, - сказал Тенпенни. - Или вы не тот, за кого себя выдаете?

\- Я ни за кого себя не выдаю, - пробормотал Найденный. - Я просто не тот Мерсер. Уже не он. Его сознание и и сознания других людей не являются полумоделями сознания меня-теперешнего. Они качественно иные. Мерсер умер в тот день, когда я украл его память. Элизиум забрал у него тело и личность, а потом его частица умерла вместе со мной в первый раз, не успев вернуть утраченное. Остался… кто-то другой. Кто-то, кого раньше не было.

Мышцы над его левой глазницей чуть качнулась.

\- Кто-то худший?

Слова директора не тронули Находку. Он ответил спокойно:

\- Худший настолько, насколько вы представить себе не можете. Разве я не напугал вас хотя бы тем, что нанес некоторый ущерб здоровью вашего персонала? Единственное утешение для вас заключается в том, что они не разделят со мной мои убеждения. Вирус не оставляет Детям достаточно чувств и интеллекта, чтобы самостоятельно осознать, как жалок твой удел.

Тенпенни подумал, прикинул свой вопрос так и эдак. Наверное, хуже уже не будет, рискнуть в любом случае стоило.

\- Что вы сделали с Франклином? Как вы подчинили его своей воле? 

Найденный не ответил на вопрос прямо, а продолжал все тем же сухим, лишенным эмоций тоном:

\- Подчинил? Франклина? Так его звали? Нет... Не помню... - он закусил губу и в течении минуты не произнес ни слова. Затем сказал - как отрезал:

\- Никого я не подчинял. Дети - не мои ручные зверьки и даже не слуги... Скорее, они мои хорошие друзья. Кстати, если вас волнует сопутствовавший тому выбросу небольшой взрыв, то это был ихор. 

\- Что? 

\- Культура, которая вывели из строя вашу камеру. Греческое обозначение... Ихор - это нематериальная жидкость в венах богов, ядовитая для смертных... Бог, запертый в клетке, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Для кого она строилась, любопытно? Неужели специально для меня? Сомнительная честь...

\- Нет. Для кое-кого, кто намного, намного сильнее тебя, - усмехнулась Ходсэн. Ее слов Найденный, разумеется, слышать не мог, а потому продолжать бормотать:

\- Право, как это глупо... Те, кто не в силах создать даже ногтя на мизинце, удерживают в плену сложнейший механизм, недоступный пониманию человека. Как Мерсер и его группа держали в плену Элизабет...

Среди ученых пробежал шепоток. Итак, Найденный являлся одним из тех, кто приложил руку к созданию вируса. О крайней мере, так он говорил. Тенпенни не знал, как много вымысла в его словах, но понимал, что в сокрытии этого факта было бы больше смысла, нежели в желании сообщить его ученым. Поэтому он предпринял еще одну попытку:

\- Вы хотите сказать, что это вы добились успеха во взаимодействии вируса с человеческим материалом? 

\- Успеха? Что такое успех? - горько возразил Найденный. - Если вы имеете в виду способность творить собственных мутантов, то да - я преуспел. По сравнению с этим биология - просто скучное перечисление костей, вен и сухожилий, клеток и всего прочего. Я держал в руках взаимосвязи жестокости и метоморфоза. Чувствовал хитроумное переплетение молекулярных связей, в своем собственном мозгу рассчитывал сжатие сигнала во времени, дабы изменения производились так быстро, чтобы последствия одного не сказывались на других... 

\- Он или дом с призраками, или самый нормальный безумец, с которым мне приходилось иметь дело, - заметил Грей.

\- Тут ты прав, психи бывают не лишены обаяния, - откликнулась доктор Ходсэн.

\- Я могу читать хромосомы в ваших клетках подобно раскрытой книге, - без тени тщеславия докончил Найденный. - У каждого человека, как и любого другого живого существа, целая галактика сопутствующих характеристик. И я знаю их все. Что, собственно говоря, такое человек, мистер Изыскатель? Одна его часть - схема органической машины, веками передаваемая и модифицируемая химическим кодом. Но это очень малая часть...

\- Минуточку... - произнес Ланнер. - А что там с его механизмом захвата генома? Мы же разработывали для макрофагов серию растворов-матриц, в которые можно помещать генетический материал, давая желательным реакциям идти своим чередом и избегая насильственной деформации молекулярных решеток...

\- Пустая трата времени, - отмахнулся Грей. - Этот метод срабатывал на совсем простых генах, но не на таких сложных, как человеческие. Органические вещества матрицы были нестабильны и обычно распадались еще до завершения процесса. 

\- ...но вместе мы… представляем нечто совершенно другое. Социальные связи переплетаются и учат людей быть чем-то другим. Коренную динамику людского общества я представлял себе городом, где районы плавно, постепенно переходят от промышленных к жилым... От самых глубоких подземелий - к рвущимся ввысь небоскребам, от модерна - к стародавним конструкциям, от разноцветья афиш Бродвея - к серости. Так устроен мир... Гибридные зоны, в которых одно превращается в другое... они повсюду. Так устроен я, так устроен город, весь мир и все его жители. Всё со временем устаёт от одиночества и начинает искать противоположность, чтобы воссоединиться с ним и спастись от самого себя, искать место, где что-то перестает быть отдельным и становится частью целого. Я должен был стать всем, я должен был изменить все... И я отлично поработал над базовыми концепциями. Большой труд, знаете ли. Это был чертеж, но в полном масштабе, и он задавал картину жизни в городе. Пока это была еще не настоящая система, но стала бы ей по завершению работ, и у нее уже было имя. Если вам так проще, считайте то, о чем я говорю, моделью. Или картой... Или... как же это называется? Прототипом. Да... - он усмехнулся. 

\- Зачем вы нам это говорите? - спросил Тенпенни.

\- Чтобы напугать вас, зачем же еще?

Директор переглянулся со своим заместителем. На лице Ланнера читалась неприкрытая тревога.

\- Нет. Вам нужно кое-что другое, - на лбу Тенпенни выступила испарина, хотя система вентиляции в лаборатории поддерживала оптимальную температуру 24 часа в стандартные сутки. - Вы хотите заставить меня думать, что вы можете быть нам очень-очень полезны или, более того, необходимы, верно?

\- А разве это не так?

В голосе Найденного появились презрительные нотки - он насмехался над внезапно проявившейся слабостью в голосе Стераджа.

\- Да, вы просто исполняете свой долг, навязанный сильными мира сего. Я понимаю, что от вас мало что зависит... И я обещаю, что уничтожу каждого из вас, как только выберусь отсюда. Мое тело ненавидит меня за то, что я отказался выполнять мой собственный долг... Вы не заставите меня ступить на прежнюю стезю. Никто не в силах сделать это. Смотрите внимательно. 

Его левая рука внезапно содрогнулась. Волны багровой плоти накатились друг на друга яростными потоками. Мускулы, подвязанные к чуждым костям чуждыми сухожилиями, заработали несогласованно, совершая медленные, напряженные движения. Но прежде, чем чья-либо рука рванулась к ручному управлению систем сдерживания, все пропало. Манипуляторы был абсолютно целы - потому автоматика и не сработала, но все трубки, опоясывавшие руку Находки, оплавились и безжизненно обвисли. Датчики зафиксировали резкий упадок в метаболических константах подопытного. Видимо, умышленная борьба с радиационным фоном причиняла ему много хлопот. Несколько ученых кинулись к голограммам, проверяя данные, послышались нервные окрики.

\- Как вы, мистер Изыскатель, только что изволили убедиться, ваша компания... Кто там вашей лабораторией владеет? В общем, вы держите в клетке олицетворение незавершенного перехода, и это чревато резким ухудшением состояния вашего здоровья в дальнейшем. Я ведь не готов, раз не могу уничтожить вас одним лишь своим присутствием, как не готов и переход... - Найденный облизал пересохшие губы и посмотрел вверх, что-то припоминая. - Помню, один человек, служитель Бога, задал мне перед смертью вопрос. Если я считаю, что для того, чтобы направить человечество по стопам перехода, необходимо примерить на себя роль злодея и величайшего грешника, и я готов на это пойти, готов заплатить эту цену, как я могу быть уверен, что мой переход может быть необходимым и универсальным, если он не принесет добра и успокоения прежде всего своему создателю? Тогда вопрос показался мне наивным и странным, но теперь я понимаю. Думаю, он знал. Он знал, кем я осознаю себя и что я сделаю до этого, - Найденный на секунду сжал челюсти, так что мышцы на его скулах хорошо были различимы под кожей, больше напоминающей теперь пергамент из-за энергетической потери. - Что поделаешь, я даже сейчас не имею понятия, как ответить на этот вопрос. Но думаю, что когда-нибудь узнаю. Иначе я бы давно покончил с собой. Мерсер заслужил худшей судьбы, чем простой уход в небытие. Да... Заслужил. Между тем ваш долг - заставить меня принять другую судьбу...

\- Откуда вам знать, в чем заключается наш долг? - повысил голос Тенпенни. Ему уже было как-то не до сохранения субординации.

\- Ну, вы должны уже были выяснить, что по своему внутреннему запросу я могу испытать любой жизненный опыт, известный доступным мне сознаниям, - Найденный сделал неопределенный жест, будто он хотел пожать плечами, но потом передумал. - Отсюда я и черпаю это знание, обращаясь к менталитету войны и людей, с ней связанных. Я это все повидал и испытал. И отвечаю вам, осмеливающемуся вопрошать, что абсолютно все, связанное со мной, люди пытались превратить в оружие. Все без исключения. Вы хотите заставить меня заняться привычной мне работой. Поганой работой. В представлении людей я - оружие, я мор и чума, я наказание Господне, которое можно обрушить на головы тех, кто не солидарен с вами в каком-то вопросе. Куда бы я ни пошел, за мной следует сие древнее проклятие. Как сказала сестра Мерсера, я действительно нужен, чтобы творить зло. Все, что я делаю - гадко, мерзко и неэтично. И тогда у меня для вас плохие новости...

\- Вирус применялся в качестве биологического оружия ранее? Это так? - Тенпенни не ожидал ответа, однако попытаться все-таки стоило.

\- Средства биологического контроля... - Ланнер с силой постучал по вискам пястями. - Если такой вирус применялся и мы ни разу за время колонизации сектора не столкнулись даже с его упоминанием, значит, они существуют. Его должны были локализовать...

\- Или просто никто не выжил, чтобы нам рассказать. Если же это более отдаленные времена, суперносители определенной информацией могли вовсе не снабдить, ровно как и заключенными, которые такой информацией обладали. Какие еще средства контроля? Этот вирус универсален и невероятно эффективен, фактически, вершина своей пищевой пирамиды. Пожрать его мог бы тот, кто его в этом деле переплюнуть может, вирус Зерга, к примеру, да и то под вопросом... - Грей хотел добавить еще что-то, но тут Найденный, мрачно отсмеявшись над наивным вопросом, наконец снизошел до ответа:

\- Ну, представьте себе, у меня был такой опыт!

\- Сколько у нас будет времени при свободном распространении вируса, прежде чем события примут критический оборот?

\- Я сомневаюсь, что ваше начальство оценит, что я сделал за вас всю работу, мистер Изыскатель-лица-которого-я-не-вижу, - Найденный недовольно поджал губы. - Это вам не период распада урана, - его глаза стрельнули в сторону свинцовых контейнеров, - и не скорость автомобиля - тут не измеришь. Хорошо меня кормите, и я сам научусь есть, забросьте меня в мегаполис, забитый людьми, и я расцвету. А стоит ли устраивать панику - решайте сами. Свое обещание я все равно выполню, рано или поздно... Вы все здесь уже мертвы.

Скривившись, Тенпенни нервно постучал по панели микрофона. Найденный, очевидно, решил, что эти звуки относятся к прерыванию связи с ним.

\- Удачи! - прокричал он. - Пожалуйста, порадуйте меня спустя какое-то время снова своим обществом! Сгораю от нетерпения узнать, кого из своих, несомненно, многочисленных врагов вы попытаетесь убить при помощи меня первым! 

\- Черт побери, да кто вы такой? - спросил Тенпении. Однако подопытный, только замер, жмурясь на ярком свету ламп. Вопрос остался без ответа, и ученый уже выключил микрофон общей связи, когда губы Находки снова пошевелись: 

\- Я - человек, и я - вирус, - безжизненно ответил он. - Я - цепенение, и я - переход. И пока вы живы, вы тоже можете звать меня Зевсом. Спустя годы я больше привык к этой своей кличке, нежели к имени _того_ меня, - Найденный открыл глаза и в последний раз посмотрел точно в один из голофонов, обозревавших камеру. - Я могу быть доктором Александром Джеем Мерсером, но с равным успехом могу и не быть им. Я тот, кем выбираю быть. Я всегда был тем, кем выбирал... Хотя и не всегда тем, кем хотел.

И больше подопытный не произнес ни слова.


	3. Ковбои против зомби - часть 1

**Митчел, Хогриф Райгель** \- технический пси-специалист 5го ранга по табелю Умоджанского протектората (8го по табелю Доминиона), является одним из авторов непризнанной и весьма поверхостной теории "Галактического осознания". В начале войны Первого Раздела он покинул территорию, подконтрольную Умодже, и нашел политическое убежище в Доминионе терранов. ...согласно теории Райгеля, связь между квантовыми процессами в мозговой деятельности и квантовыми же гравитационными механизмами, деформирующими пространство-время по аналогии с искривлением тензора Вейля (первая фундаментальная связь открыта во время колонизации сектора Копрулу, см. разделы "Пси-специализация", "Экипажи суперносителей"), является чем-то большим, нежели позитивным эволюционным изменением. Райгель считал, что к 29му веку человечество, развиваясь естественным путем, догонит по уровню организации своих братьев по разуму, протоссов, вплотную подойдет к глобальному эволюционному скачку и "Галактика вырвется из рамок, в которую ее заточили расы, избравшие ее своим домом". В качестве основных доказательств существования вероятного скачка он называл абсолютное неприятие идеализма для человечества в любой его современной форме, а также постепенное истощение изыскательной способности научной сферы. По его словам, человечество уже к концу 25го века знало о мироустройстве Вселенной практически весь "целевой стандарт", и ему следовало бы "перейти на новый уровень игры". ...провел беспрецедентную, не имеющую аналогов работу по исследованию социальных и этических обстоятельств, сопутствовавших процессу интеграции "Осознания", в том числе - благодаря наработкам Объединеного Земного Директората. На основе полученного опыта он прогнозировал развитие среди граждан любого государства в преддверии "Осознания" глубокого религиозного и социального кризиса, исход которого был бы при низком уровне организации весьма печален. Суть этого явления отражена в литературе и кинематографе конца 26го - начале 27го века и получила название "синдром Алой чумы"...  
 **"История в личностях", Доминион терранов, 8й том, стандартное издание**

Исследовательская станция EB-103 стояла на вершине утеса, являвшегося одновременно стеной глубокого каменистого каньона и природной площадкой, по которой еженедельно прогуливались песчаные вихри. Климатические условия планетоида XT39323 были не самыми дружелюбными даже с учетом мощного гравитационного контура, которым располагала инфраструктура базы. Собственно, до того, как здесь обосновались терраны, климатических условий на планетоиде попросту не существовало - был только пятикилометровый кусок камня, висящий в космосе. Но он превосходно подходил для своей роли: сокрытия среди горных образований целого полигона для работы с инопланетными формами жизни, на котором бывшая Королева Клинков не раз управляла зергами под неподкупными взорами ученых и солдат. И потому на планетоиде присутствовала пасмурная и ветреная, но атмосфера. Купол неба был затянут тёмно-серыми и грязно-жёлтыми облаками, в воздухе среди скал то и дело возникали пылевые воронки. Оранжевое солнце лениво сползало в ущелье, цепляясь своими краями за близкий горизонт в лице острых макушек камней, одетых песком. Издали они походили на диковинные подсвечники с гигантскими оплывшими свечами. Ветер прокатывался песчаными витиеватыми змейками по наружному периметру, овевая строения и технику, прежде чем рассеяться о мощные борта станции. После нападения войск Доминиона люди Умоджи, заведовавшие разработкой комплексов типа "Каземат", сделали кое-какие выводы, и обновленная база уже могла похвастаться новыми протоколами установок ПВО, множеством модулей для эвакуационных челноков и, собственно, периметром, который раньше не был заложен за ненадобностью. Теперь лаборатория была укоплектована еще основательней, с ориентацией на долгосрочную перспективу могла обрабатывать грузы и обороняться. А вот транспортная артерия в виде платформ, сновавших по дну каньона, никуда не делась: космопорт по-прежнему находился на другой стороне планетоида, чтобы крейсеры и многочисленные шаттлы своими массами не сбивали тонкое оборудование ученых. И человек, следивший в транспортном ангаре за процессом швартовки платформы, самым тщательным образом сверял перечень людей и грузов, которые прибыли с очередным правительственным рейсом. Голограммы, светившиеся на характерном синевато-сером фоне, информировали о том, что платформа была загружена под завязку, как и ее собратья, которые еще находились в пути. Помимо них на внутренней поверхности щитка офицерского скафандра в глаза бросалась панорама, которую "видел" ствол гаусс-винтовки, перекрестье прицела, статистические показатели оружия вроде счетчика боезапаса, дистанции и возможных поправок, вторичный слой изображения и навигационная система. В фильтрах скафандра циркулировал сухой воздух с легким привкусом газотурбинных выхлопов от уже заглушенных двигателей платформы. С нее роботизированые магнитные приводы тут же принялись сгружать контейнеры и складировать их в ячейки внутренней системы EB-103, но ячейки не тронулись бы с места, пока не получили подтверждение. Командир конвоя, мужчина в скафандре облегченной конструкции, уже выбрался с положенного ему места и гулко топал по направлению к офицеру. Один из сопровождавших груз солдат окликнул стрелка, высунувшегося из люка бронетранспортера, и офицер, пробежавшись по последним строчкам стандартной документационной голограммы, которую ему уже загрузил командир, скосил на него глаза. Боец откинул щиток скафандра и переговаривался со своим коллегой, расслабленно облокотившись о борт машины. Судя по предмету разговора, конкретно этому солдату не терпелось докончить беседу с сослуживцем, пока остальные покидали платформу.

Майор вооруженных сил Умоджанского протектората Адам Джекевич Дженсон мысленно усмехнулся, приподнимая голограф-забрало шлема, чтобы его лицо предстало перед комадиром конвоя во всей красе, а не было отображено в виде стилизованной сигнатуры. Сам Адам не считал, что шрамы украшают мужчину: по его мнению, они лишь демонстрировали, что солдат был недостаточно ловок или умен, чтобы избежать их. Если бы во время одной из многочисленных битв Первой Галактической тот злосчастный гидралиск нанес удар чуть сильнее, его глефа раскроила бы тогда еще младшему лейтенанту голову. Но боги войны сберегли Дженсона, ожидая обильных жертвоприношений в качестве благодарности. И за умоджанцем, одетым в новенький офицерский скафандр, не заржавело. Свой внешний вид, приобретенный в ходе всех кровавых стычек, Адам предпочел сохранить, не прибегая к пластическим операциям, и использовал его, чтобы сразу дать понять незнакомым с ним людям: дело они имеют с человеком серьезным и на компромисс идущим не вполне охотно. Одним только своим видом Дженсон мог легко приструнить подчиненных. И, судя по фразам, которые ему удалось расслышать, командиру конвоя следовало именно так и поступить со своими бойцами.

\- ...тебе говорю же! Когда наступает ночь, протоссы прилетают в своих тарелках и оставляют круги на полях Умоджи! А еще похищают наших женщин! - донеслось до Адама, изловчившегося с первого раза попасть металлическим пальцем с чипом-идентификатором в голограмму о прибытии в место дислокации гарнизона, как значилось в ведомости начальника конвоя, пяти экспериментальных бронетранспортеров в сопровождении четырех танков "Круцио", которые должны будут занять свои места на внешнем периметре, и на которых весь следующий месяц будут тестировать броню псевдоорганического сплава, созданного на основе какого-то там подвида зергов. Стрелок, проверявший крепление тяжелого игломета, удивленно повернул в сторону бойца шлем:

\- Зак, скажи на милость, за каким хером им нужны... да хотя бы твоя мамаша нужна?

Солдат ухмыльнулся и многозначительно покачал в руках C-14:

\- Но-но! Да будет вам известно, господин хороший, что за вторичное упоминание моей матери в непотребном контексте я буду счастлив похоронить вас в земле, которая вас взрастила!

\- Сомневаюсь, что протоссам есть хоть какое-то дело до физиологии терранских самок, Зак, - отозвался третий пехотинец, по-видимому, водитель, осторожно выкатывая наружу небольшой контейнер. - Слышал я, что святоши эти живут на своих кораблях и в перерывах между сжиганием планет только тем и заняты, что сидят как истуканы и медитируют. Поглощают свет звезд, наслаждаются созерцанием чудес Вселенной... Не жизнь, а лафа!

\- Но даже они, я думаю, знают о прекрасной половине человечества больше, чем наш с тобой общий знакомый. Хотя бы по базе данных о инопланетных видах, - флегматично возразил стрелок, исчезая внутри бронетранспортера и закрывая за собой люк. Спустя пару секунд он появился из десантного отсека, прихватив с собой табельное оружие. - Зак, вот скажи честно, тебе многое известно о женщинах?

\- Будь я в настроении, наверняка ответил бы "В основном из книг", чтобы запомнить твой остроумный комментарий по этому поводу и при случае чего вставить в разговор, - отмахнулся солдат, которого система мониторинга еще до того, как Дженсон поднял щиток, опознала в качестве рядового 1го класса Закоревича, 4й ударный специальный батальон Умоджи. Его собеседник пожал плечами:

\- Ну ладно, сам напросился. Тогда вот и мой ответ: "Не беда, как-нибудь я набросаю тебе блок-схему этих особей, основанную на личном опыте".

\- Да что вы все про баб заладили? - проворчал водитель. - Меня больше волнует, что во время полета так и не появились хорошенькие стюардессы и не предложили нам горячий обед заместо пайков... 

Послышались редкие смешки. Грубоватых армейских колкостей майор на своем веку наслушался столько, что один только вид перешучивающихся солдат вызывал у него нездоровое стремление надавать им по шее. Трудно было поверить, что так могут вести себя специально обученные люди из войск биологической защиты. Собственно, даже для простого взвода регулярных войск такое поведение нельзя назвать обычным, но майор, как ему казалось, имел представление о причине несдержанности солдат, поскольку за эту неделю он сталкивался несколько раз с чем-то подобным среди своих подчиненных. Все они, осведомленные о происходящем в большей или меньшей степени, ощущали необычность предприятия, которое затеяли ученые. Учитывая не встречавшуюся ранее опасность и слухи о неуязвимом оборотне, который мог притвориться кем угодно, выходки солдат являлись своего рода клапанами, позволявшими слегка выпустить пары нервного напряжения. Но осознание этого не значило, что Дженсон мог позволить себе смотреть на такие вещи сквозь пальцы и одобрять разбалтывание дисциплины. Своим умом он понимал, что внутри EB-103 и в связанных со станцией конторах происходит какое-то нехорошее движение. Безопасность вверенного ему объекта находилась под угрозой. Майор твердо вознамерился обсудить с агентом Трей кое-какие изменения во внутреннем распорядке базы. Но сначала надо было разобраться со специальной посылкой Консульства, выяснить, что она из себя представляет, и исходя из этого наметить дальнейшие задачи. Адам был уверен, что хлопот от груза только прибавится. В этом не было ни малейших сомнений, ни одна поставка научных прибамбасов жизни ему еще не облегчала. Ученые все так же станут блеять о том, что заморочки майора существенно усложняют им работу, и что современные технологии позволят предупредить то, на что деликатно намекает шестое чувство...

Майор выругался про себя. Как будто ему проблем не хватает! Не давал "Вивисектор" - такой класс опасности присвоили ему ученые - Дженсону покоя, зуд от этого нелюдя был покрепче, чем от забарахлившей системы микроклимата СМС. Антропоморфная фабрика биологического оружия - это вам не рядовой вредоносный элемент; на сей раз майор имел дело с тварью, способной встраиваться, подобно Мимикриду, в социоэтическую структуру людей. Когда вы воюете со своими братьями по разуму - пусть даже с протоссами, мышление которых хоть и отличается от людского за счет пси-общности, но все-таки имеет, по словам ученых, многие черты дифференциации - обычно вам доступно неплохое представление о том, чего ваш оппонент хочет и каким образом собирается достичь желаемого. Но те же зерги непредсказуемы, понятна лишь их цель - любыми способами нанести терранам максимальный ущерб! Непостоянная биоформа может нанести удар в любое время и в любом месте, используя в качестве оружия в том числе самих людей! Будь на то воля Дженсона - он давно сбагрил бы Находку куда подальше, и пусть там уже ученые мужи подальше от майора разбираются, стоит ли овчинка выделки. В крайнем случае можно было бы спровоцировать неким образом Находку на обход протоколов безопасности и в качестве контрмеры выбрать выжигание всего блока. Но мысль такая пришла Адаму в голову уже после того, как Консульство занялось этим делом всерьез. Именно тогда майору и стало ясно: раз были вовлечены сильные мира сего, нейтральное положение может очень быстро поменяться на "не в состоянии контролировать ситуацию" и "спасайся кто может". Впрочем, тогда было уже поздно. Адам проверил все каналы, и никаких лазеек не обнаружилось: Консульство обложило EB-103 всерьез и надолго. В теле Находки - дикое количество безумно дорогих формул, и правительство теперь глаз со станции не спустит. И очень скоро, должно быть, попытается выцепить Находку из сферы деятельности Доминиона окончательно. В этом заключалась еще одна проблема - проблема с приватностью. Если бы ученые сумели расшифровать все секреты, которые скрывает Находка, то на такой необычный товар нашлись бы десятки покупателей - от концернов Кел-Морийского синдиката, имеющего некоторую автономию в структуре Доминиона, до баронов Мертвецкого порта. С другой стороны, разработанные на основе Находки технологии можно экспортировать много выгодней, чем продавать защищенное патентом сырье. Новые вакцины, новые сплавы... А это предполагает длительные исследования, которые могут растянуться на много лет... Майор скривился, так что разрез шрама на его лице проступил еще отчетливее. К черту, нет смысла докапываться, что там удумает Консульство в будущем. Что произойдет, то произойдет, а чьи-то политические мотивы и внезапные порывы - не для его скромных мозгов. Консульство хочет сохранить своих людей и имущество, и майор им в этом посодействует - за очень приличный гонорар. Он давал присягу, и защищать гражданских обязывался вне зависимости от того, предпринимают ли они все усилия, чтобы мучительно сдохнуть в когтях мутанта, или нет.

Но как рассчитывает биологическая угроза добиться этой своей цели? В одиночку, пусть даже используя свои какие-то мутантские примочки, это всего лишь восстанавливаемая боевая единица. Чтобы нанести серьезный вред, ему нужны сообщники. Значит, здесь, в лаборатории, для масштабного теракта ему понадобятся многочисленные исполнители. Для этого он, вероятно, и заражал людей, и майор уделил безопасности блоков с зомби не меньше внимания, чем первоисточнику вируса. Кто знает, может, они мутировать способны в ходячие бомбы, подобно гиблингам? Вообще, для зараженных вирусом Зерга в военной терминологии Умоджи существовал отдельный термин - "Поддельные". Поэтому когда майор, запинаясь от андреналиновой встряски, доложил адъютанту о присутствии в блоке "зомби" - почти классических живых мертвецов, синтетик напомнил, что задачей группы Франклина являлась отнюдь не практика в некромантии, и лишь потом спросил, имелись ли в виду обычные зараженные. Преимущество схемы Тьюринга адъютантов четвертого уровня заключается в том, что интегрированные в нее триггеры размытой логики выполняют функцию творческой обработки данных, что делает робота в любой боевой ситуации умным и полезным помощником, но Майора эта особенность только раздражала. И еще большее раздражение вызвала у него вышестоящая инстанция, которая поначалу не верила поступлениям. Живые мертвецы? А коровы у вас там не летают случайно? Может, это просто какая-то форма бешенства, что говорят фельдшеры? Что? У вас по стенам скачет неведомая херь, способная голыми руками пробить скафандр СМС, и она этих зомбаков создала?! О, так это совсем другое дело, это для Копрулу дело обычное, немедленно высылаем своих людей, все-все протоколы активизируем! И колесо навороченных протоколов стало набирать обороты. Майор вынужден днем и ночью сидеть и бдеть, а тварь сейчас прохлаждается у научников в клетке, блюет, гадит, распространяет вокруг себя заразу... а может быть и нет. Может, пока Дженсон забивал свои мысли разной чепухой, она как раз сдохла от радиации, и автоматическая станция-прозектор копается в ее внутренностях. Нет... Очень жаль, но это вряд ли. Слишком живуча, возможности Находки действительно потрясли Дженсона. Атаковал мутант в полную силу или нет, но само движение, его сверхъестественная скорость и невосприимчивость к ранениям были словно покушением на порядок вещей, и казалось, что время и сила тяжести могут противостоять Найденному не больше, чем урановые иглы. Такая ерунда, как клиническая смерть, не помешала ему броситься в бой. Это был так, легкий насморк, на который Найденный обратил столько же внимания, сколько и на вопли Майлза: "Падай, сученыш, ты убит! Да падай ты уже, говорю!!!" Но самое поганое в такой ситуации - это понимать необходимость и срочность принятия каких-то мер, и понимать, что большинство из них будут являться малоэффективными. Наверное, майор уже слишком долго морочил себе этим голову; может быть, лучше было бы просто бояться. Да, пожалуй, это никем не уважаемое занятие очень украсило бы его вынужденное бездействие... Командир конвоя, прежде чем отдать честь Дженсону, наконец-то прикрикнул в свою радиостанцию:

\- Разговорчики отставить! Строиться, живее, живее!- после чего он вызвал свою голографическую документацию и отправил подтверждение оперативному центру. - День добрый, майор. Я со своими оболтусами к вам в гости, прибыли с третьим регулярным рейсом, прямо с Умоджи. Скажете им пару ласковых в качестве напутствия? - командир широким жестом обвел морпехов в фирменной светло-серой броне, замерших рядом с грузовыми ячейками. Солдаты, которые подотстали и не успели влиться в общие ряды, суетились, что смотрелось как минимум комично. Достаточно представить себе растерянно шатающиеся из стороны в сторону консервные банки. Большие такие банки, с саморазогревающимся пайком для ультралиска.

\- С превеликим удовольствием, - буркнул Джекевич.

Приказ принять транспорт был прислан самим Консульством, о чем свидетельствовал имевшийся в послании их секретный идентификатор. Все приготовления, которые могли быть сделаны, как ни странно, сделаны были. Он известил Тенпенни. В директоре Адам был уверен на сто процентов, другое дело - агент Консульства. Когда она только прибыла в лабораторию, Трей совершенно ясно дала понять: Находка с самого начала позиционировалась как нечто необычайно важное, но правительство выжидало, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. Пробуждение объекта лишь вызвало адекватные меры, которые Консульство в любом случае применило бы, просто чуть позже. Именно такую смысловую нагрузку несла основная директива, предписывающая Дженсону оказывать всяческое агенту Трей содействие. То, какие еще меры будет организовывать правительство, было одним из самых главных вопросов, на которые майор устал искать ответы. Но у Адама возникало ощущение, что это был далеко не самый главный. Самый главный следовало еще сформулировать. Цель? Да... Именно - цель, исполнение которой в дальнейшем ставит перед собой Консульство. Как майор уже упоминал, существует масса финансово-промышленных групп, которые могут быть заинтересованы Находкой. У большинства из них цель единственная и, можно даже сказать, примитивная: достижение максимальной эффективности и, как следствие этого, получение максимальной прибыли, неважно даже в какой сфере, все равно деньги. Это естественно и не вызывает нареканий, пока укладывается в видимые рамки закона. Что кроется за невидимыми - мало кого интересует. Но обычно подобным группам нет дела до таких проблем, как генетика. Не может им быть до этого дела, кроме обыкновенного человеческого любопытства, проблемы с зергами они предпочитают решать большим количеством свинца и огня, а что касается здравоохранения, то существуют давно утвержденные и проверенные средства вплоть до наномодулянтов. А ведь то, что затрагивает Находка - это не общее понятие, не просто генетика... Генетика человека! Та самая наука, вызывающая уже пять столетий споры ученых и вымыслы писателей-фантастов, наука, которую трудно отнести к возможности скорого получения прибыли и быстрого оборота вложенного капитала. Кроме одного варианта - оружия. Возможности такой достаточно, чтобы вызвать серьезный всплеск интереса сильных структур. Что может значить для них Находка? Интерес к нему проявится только как к модели суперсолдата, так же, как когда-то к призракам? Кому нужен такой нестабильный суперсолдат, использующий людей как расходный материал? Солдаты, даже не супер, не должны входить в сферу интересов промышленников, финансистов и воротил теневого бизнеса, если только из них не формируется охрана. Но это слишком для охраны. Призраки - это шпионы и охотники за головами, элита терранской пехоты, предназначенная для точечного устранения целей, а кому и зачем могут понадобиться _такие_ солдаты? В какой ситуации? Вопрос этот давно уже сам собой сформулировался и разложился по полочкам в голове у майора. Только в борьбе за власть! Не в борьбе на выборах, не в постоянном политическом межгосударственном словоблудии и в телевизионном позерстве, не в элегантном перерезании глоток конкурентам, а в жестокой физической борьбе! Могло ли это означать, что Умоджа не исключает возможность вооруженного конфликта с Доминионом в ближайшие годы? Или каким-то неведомым образом Консульство узнало, что то ли Золотая Армада, то ли Рой готовит очередной адский замес для порядком уставшего от войн человечества? Тогда следовало провести некоторые уточнения, чтобы совсем сориентироваться и знать, как вести себя. И стоит ли вообще проявлять инициативу вместо того, чтобы с треском уволиться на гражданку. А может, рано майору еще отдыхать и есть смысл поработать активно... Помогало в текущем выборе то, что сам Дженсон мог хотя бы немного импровизировать в пределах утвержденного плана агента Трей. Майор почувствовал легкую вибрацию, с которой "Круцио" своим ходом съехал с грузовой платформы, и, успокаиваясь, глубоко вздохнул:

\- Солдаты! Доблестные орлы Умоджанского протектората! Я осознаю, вы тут проездом, и прибыли в запутанный лабиринт, информацию о текущем состоянии которого толком не переварили, в стенах которого трусливые ботаники изучают неведомые опасные хреновины, и потому вы чувствуете себя малость неуютно. Современные сражения редко бывают крупными, но смерть и в таком сражении останется смертью, это неудача для всех, навсегда и на все времена. И я скажу вам вот что: на сегодняшний день нет необходимости вступать в битву и проявлять свою отвагу, готовность отдать жизнь за родину, - Адам постарался наградить красноречивым взглядом каждого из бойцов, стоявших в шеренге. - Просто будьте осторожны и внимательны. Единственное, что должно вас волновать - объект с кодовым именем "Находка". Это мужчина, европеоид, однако по нашим данным он способен легко менять свой облик и обладает рядом специфических деструктивных наклонностей. Ни одно постороннее лицо к себе не подпускайте, следуйте предложенной системе паролей. Индивидуальные копии основного инструктажа вы получите сразу после размещения. И если вы сумеете добросовестно исполнять все то, что касается Находки, то это значит, что и со всем остальным будет полный порядок. Вы готовы?

\- Есть готовность! - нестройно отозвались прибывшие, и не думая трогаться с места.

\- Ну, и чего стоим тогда? - Дженсон выжидательно посмотрел на них. - Вы что, хотите жить вечно?

\- Не знаю, спросите, когда мне стукнет за шестьдесят. Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать... - донесся до слуха майора чей-то скучающий голос.

Психологическое напряжение среди личного состава - это, конечно, нехорошо, но и самоуверенность, которая ничего общего с отвагой не имеет - тоже не сахар. Некоторые бойцы, вроде заговорившего, вполне могли вообразить, что не так уж и важно, что из себя представляет враг, разу у него все равно две ноги, а не десять, и нет хитинового панциря. Есть противник - но есть и оружие. Кроме того, брала свое и привычка; обычные действия - прибытие, размещение, формирование патрулей и постов - делали более обычным и представление о том, ради чего все это затевалось. Кто и проявил настоящую отвагу, так это Фицпатрик, Скотт, Хоук, Токомура и Блазко из четвертого взвода, оказавшиеся вместе с майором в блоке с подопытным. В экстремальной ситуации жизни солдат оказались целиком в их руках, а защищать свои жизни в армии Умоджи обучали всерьез. Помочь в таком положении, когда времени на всяческие сантименты нет, а численное преимущество ничего не стоит, могла только постоянная готовность обороняться. Ну да ничего, даст ее величество Случайность повод - и этим солдатикам тоже выдастся случай на своей шкуре убедиться, что с Найденным шутки плохи... Конвойный офицер спас своего подопечного от участи быть раздавленным харизмой майора, рявкнув: 

\- Сондерс, ты сейчас у меня побежишь выпрашивать у научников будильник и тикать учиться будешь на раз-два! Всем по казармам - бегом марш! 

Посчитав, что его долг выполнен, конвойный развернулся, отдал приказания своим помощникам и ушел в направлении административных корпусов. Еще несколько человек спустилось с платформы, прихватив свой нехитрый скарб. Кто-то из гражданских был одет в герметичные комбинезоны, кто-то в пластиковые скафандры с прозрачным шлемом и эмблемой Умоджи. Техники и ученые заспешили в сторону транспортной ветки, параллельной направлению перемещения военных грузов. На огневых точках ангара часть солдат по протоколу еще какое-то время сопровождали последний "Круцио" безмолвными взглядами, а как только створки гермоворот поползли навстречу друг другу, смыкаясь за машиной и сопровождающими ее бойцами, вернулись к выполнению директив своих постов. Стало заметно тише, но никуда не делся шумовой фон, состоявший из гула работающих механизмов, солдатской переклички, объявлений Адъютанта по общему каналу связи. Последний вежливо обратился к майору через динамики его шлема:

\- Статус третьей платформы изменен на "Задержана", майор. Причина - неполадки в левом гравитационном приводе. Расчетное время прибытия - следующие полчаса.

\- Ладно, подожду... Утешает то, что первая платформа привезла нам много полезного. Кучу металлолома, кучу взрывчатки и, хотя бы на время, кучу пушечного мяса, - проворчал Дженсон. - Самые что ни на есть предметы первой необходимости.

Хотя насчет взрывчатки, конечно, майор погрешил против истины. Осадные танки, четверку ветеранов межзвездных войн, напичканных какими-то хитрыми модификациями, ученым прислали порожняком, без боекомплекта, который сам по себе для каждой машины весил добрых тонн пять. Много лет назад, когда Адам впервые увидел предшествовавшую "Круцио" модель серии "Радуга", ему показалось, что на гигантского стального краба какой-то шутник присобачил сварную башню с парными 90-миллиметровыми орудиями. Целых четыре отдельных трака плюс гидравлические опоры. Позже он узнал, что в корпусе машины размещались модули трансформации орудий в 180-мм гаубицу, роботизированные системы наведения и прицеливания, конвеер подачи снарядов, реактор бортового питания, исполнительный механизм координации углов, а также фильтровентиляционное оборудование - чтобы не сварить заживо раскаленными газами пилота. Так что подвеска платформы была сложной настолько, сколько нужно, иначе не обеспечить проходимости и маневренности, жизненно необходимых тяжелой машине-двухрежимнику. "Круцио" своего коллегу в этом отношении переплюнул и обзавелся двумя дополнительными шасси вместе системой крестообразного развертывания впридачу, отчего танк в осадном положении еще больше стал напоминать нахохлившегося краба, грозящего обидчику клешней. В последний раз Дженсон видел танки ведущими огонь по скоплениям зергов, было это в самом начале Второй Галактической, когда ученые под охраной его людей должны были изучить свежую боевую единицу зергов - Таракана... Он хорошо помнил вид мечущихся в двадцати километрах от танкового расчета тварей, которых запечатлели разведовательные дроны: осколочно-фугасные снаряды били наповал, раскалывали головы, дробили коричневые панцири, превращали в решето конечности, а зерги все вопили, застигнутые врасплох, не понимающие, откуда по ним стреляют и что вообще происходит. Очень удобно - на открытом пространстве цель никуда не денется и сдачи не даст... Майор тогда подумал, что ему чертовски повезло не увидеть за всю свою военную карьеру последствия применения "Радуги" в ряде столкновений с Кел-Морийским трестом. Каждый из пятидесяти артиллерийских снарядов, которые способен выпустить окопавшийся танк - это разрушенные дома и тела людей, словно имевшие неосторожное знакомство с лезвием газонокосилки... Адам поморщился. О чем он думает вообще? В голове бред, какая-то каша. Из темного болота гнетущей пустоты вдруг выплывают нестерпимо яркие, почти реальные образы и картины. Не хотелось майору о подобных вещах думать. Не надо про них думать. Так много всего происходит, так много надо понять и усвоить, что на какое-то время, может быть, и неплохо иметь дополнительный слой разума, паразитирующий на его собственном, чтобы расчищать мысленные завалы и разрабатывать хитрые планы. В такие моменты Дженсон всерьез жалел, что не способен мыслить как призрак.

\- ...призрака.

Окончание фразы, начало которой он благополучно прослушал из-за рокота боевых машин, привлекло внимание майора. Адам услышал слабый шаркающий звук; инстинктивно спиной, даже поверхностью скафандра он ощутил мягкий, но настойчивый посыл стороннего лица. Периферийная телеметрия в боковых частях шлема явила бы Дженсону то, что происходит позади него, но щиток был поднят. Майор сразу же развернулся к источнику звука, одновременно делая шаг вперед, дабы ненароком не сбить говорившего манипулятором. 

\- Прошу прощенья, что? 

\- Я не считаю себя трусливым хотя бы потому, что пару лет назад я лично обследовал дефектного призрака, у которого вышла из строя система ингибиторов... И делал это, минуя протоколы безопасности, которые как раз из-за этого призрака были нарушены, - повторил мужчина, стоявший перед Дженсоном. Фигура незнакомца была плотной и подтянутой, роста выше среднего; он смотрел на майора снизу вверх своими темными глазами и спокойно улыбался, не делая никаких попыток выказать свое недовольство. В хорошо поставленном, четком голосе мужчины слышался орбитальный акцент, угловатое смуглое лицо казалось вырезанным из дерева. Майор ждал каких-то эмоций, каких-то внешних проявлений желания хоть что-то предпринять, спросить о чем-либо, но его собеседник молчал. Тут Адам обратил внимание на его руки: обе они были искусственными. Суставы не скрывала имитация кожи, так что в подробностях можно было рассмотреть усиления костяшек и фаланг. Протезы явно несерийной модели, сразу решил майор. Несколько мгновений Адам оценивал их предназначение, размышлял о том, являлись ли они одновременно инструментами для работы этого человека. Тот, заметив взгляд майора, поднял левую руку, и керамико-полимерные пластины со щелчком встопорщились. Человек медленно согнул пальцы.

\- Документация на протезы в наличии. Никаких пулеметов и раскладных лезвий, только пси-контуры пятого уровня, - предупреждая возможный вопрос, поведал он.

\- Ясно, - поджал губы Дженсон. Этот человек кого-то неуловимо напоминал ему. - Не думайте, что я буду извиняться за глупую фразу, предназначенную только для иронического контекста в моей вступительной речи.

\- Не думаю.

\- Вы, должно быть... - майор припомнил список пассажиров, которые должны были прибыть на станцию этим рейсом, а также их род деятельности, - технический пси-специалист Митчел Райгель. От Консульства.

\- Верно.

\- Что ж... - Адам вопросительно взглянул на очередного ученого, посланного Консульством трудиться под бдительным взорами его подчиненных. - Чем могу быть полезен, господин Райгель?

Дженсон знал себе цену, и он привык немедленно получать ответы на свои вопросы. И ему очень не понравилось, что лицо ученого приобрело выражение равнодушия; выглядел он при этом не усталым, а слегка отрешенным от действительности. Райгель... Райгель. Что-то определенно слышал он про этого типа несколько лет назад; еще когда делал запрос по прибывшему рейсу, майор пытался вспомнить. То ли этот крупный специалист был военным преступником, проводившим медицинские опыты над заключенными и амнистированным впоследствии Умоджей в обмен на сотрудничество, то ли он был замешан в ряде громких журналистских расследований, касающихся "Теневых стражей". Нельзя было сказать, что Адам очень уж хотел, чтобы рядом с ним находился человек подобного толка, будь он трижды научным светилом. Сейчас, определенно, Райгель стал подыскивать тему для разговора. Пусть уж он говорит о чем угодно, лишь бы не о той мерзости, которая ждала майора в шестом блоке! Словно назло внутреннему посылу Дженсона, Райгель избрал именно эту тему:

\- Работать с вами будет честью для меня, майор, - сказал Митчел почти уважительно. - Никто никогда не узнает, как близко мы подошли бы к точке невозврата, если бы не вы и ваши люди. Я собираюсь сразу направиться в шестой блок, так что, быть может, вы сумеете удовлетворить мое любопытство и обсудить со мной и научным сообществом несколько вопросов, касающихся Найденного.

\- Извините, господин Райгель, но я свой диплом генетика в другом скафандре оставил, а у моих парней кандидатская еще не дописана, - отрезал Дженсон. - Навряд ли я смогу рассказать вам что-то новое. Трей уже вытянула из меня все подчистую, и вы наверняка имели к этим материалам доступ.

\- А, агент Трей... - Митчел издал смешок, сцепляя свои кибернетические руки за спиной, и это почему-то напомнило Дженсону о лабораторном адъютанте. - Я уверен, что вам удастся ликвидировать разлад, который она внесла в работу станции. Было бы только время...

\- Если бы Консульство еще до пробуждения заявило, что Находка имеет высокий приоритет исследования, разлад был бы неизмеримо меньше, - ответил ему Адам. Собственный голос звучал для него незнакомо. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как он спокойно разговаривал с представителем министерства, а не цедил сквозь зубы объяснения, которых от него раз за разом добивалась Трей. Митчел пожал плечами:

\- Меня заставили следить за ходом исследований еще тогда, когда Найденный был мертв, и когда мне было абсолютно неясно, зачем пси-специалист моего уровня вообще в этом деле необходим. Тогда у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как лишь косвенно оценивать и подтверждать ваши доклады, майор, и доклады Тенпенни. А теперь Консульство взвесило обстановку и решило окончательно поверить этой нашей угрозе. И вот я здесь.

\- Чем конкретно вы будете заниматься в лаборатории?

Адам услышал, как Райгель постукивает своими искусственными пальцами по корпусу другой руки за спиной.

\- В крайнем случае, немного переоснащу Найденного на предмет нервной системы, - он снова хмыкнул. - Конечно, я сделаю много, много больше, если вы не будете мне мешать слишком уж сильно. Я ведь не могу обещать, что мои исследования будут вам приятны.

\- Я верю, что вы уж точно постараетесь.

После ответа ученого Адам понял, что уже сейчас терпеть его не может. Однако майор знал, что Райгель - человек, с которым ему придется обращаться очень бережно, и что как бы он его ни презирал, ничто из происходящего здесь и сейчас не должно вызвать изменения планов. Больше того, в определенном смысле ситуация даже улучшилась. Теперь, когда Дженсон убедился, что Райгель не только не мечтает увидеть всех людей на станции живыми-здоровыми, а, если этого потребуют его эксперименты, совсем наоборот, не осталось ничего, что могло бы отвлечь Дженсона и неожиданно внести в систему посторонний фактор. Хуже уже быть не могло.

\- Отлично. Тогда давайте и в дальшем добросовестно выполнять каждый свою работу, - кивнул Митчел. - Мы с вами, находясь на пике научных достижений, защищены от причуд природы с этим ее вирусом, но лишь до тех пор, пока между нами существует гармония содействия. Если она пропадет, змея, свернувшаяся перед броском, может и очнуться от своей спячки.

\- Вот именно, - глухо ответил Дженсон. - Безумец явно не горит желанием быть разложенным по пробиркам. И на вашем месте я позволил бы этому прокаженному сохранить хотя бы часть своих секретов при себе. Или не делал, по крайней мере, ничего такого, что я смогу окрестить мономанией, граничащей с недальновидностью и скудомыслием. Помните, - тут майор позволил себе мрачно ухмыльнуться, - если вы действительно имеете при себе какие-то архиважные секреты нашего сварливого правительства, у вас есть выбор: известить меня сейчас, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, или завтра, чтобы убрать ее последствия.

\- Ну, называть Найденного безумцем - это значит, конечно, давать неоднозначную характеристику... Учитывая его глиальные замыкания, каскадные эффекты, шинковку критических ганглиев... - Митчел покачал головой. - Вам известно, что такое безумие, майор? Безумие - это неврологическая дисфункция. Обычно оно обусловлено нарушением нейромедиаторного баланса - нейроны, из которых состоит мозг, не соединены друг с другом, между ними есть расстояние - синаптическая щель, а в ней находятся так называемые нейромедиаторы - серотонин, дофамин... и некоторые другие. Из тех данных, что были в моем распоряжении, несложно сделать вывод, что мозг Найденного по своей природе лишен возможности быть безумным. Или же следует заявить, что для него является биологической нормой какая-то другая форма безумия. Что же касается секретов... - тут Райгель немного подумал и возвестил:

\- Знаете, я прямо удивляюсь, что агент Трей вас до сих пор еще ни в чем не успела обвинить. Нет, каков все же пресловутый человеческий цинизм в отношении военных следственых органов...

Дженсону показалось, что ученый не столько старается поддержать свое дырявое достоинство, сколько делает более чем прозрачные намеки. Быть может, суждение Адама было ошибочно, но он решил ответить - на всякий случай.

\- Не задирайте нос, будто это не может вас коснуться, - прервал Райгеля майор. - Я обеспечиваю безопастность самого большого концлагеря для пришельцев во всем протекторате, и я абсолютно уверен, что в безнаказанности выходок Найденного при случае обвинят нас всех без исключения. С моей позиции дело обстоит именно так.

\- Ваша позиция не слишком-то беспристрастна... - тут Райгель улыбнулся и махнул своей искусственной рукой. - Да расслабьтесь вы, Дженсон. Ничего страшного не предвидится. У научного сообщества возникла необходимость в новой концептуальной базе, и вашему покорному слуге необходимо всего-то прощупать топологию системы. Просто сделаю то, что не удалось сделать всем ученым, подотчетным вам, в течение недели. У меня же есть мои золотые руки. Ах да, еще расходные материалы... эээ, в смысле, первоклассные специалисты и оборудование. Ну, еще и ужасная карма впридачу.

Райгель, видимо, надеялся, что майор увидит его улыбку и оценит юмор, с помощью которого он хотел убрать нотку презрения из своего довольно холодного ответа. Но Дженсона невозможно было купить никакими улыбками. 

\- Директор Тенпенни говорил, что его работе над системой "Находка-Поддельные" нужно еще три-четыре дня, - сухо предупредил Дженсон. - Вы собираетесь включаться именно в эти исследования?

\- Ну, вообще-то это будет работенка на каких-нибудь несколько месяцев. У меня на основании последних данных появилось несколько новых соображений, - ответил Райгель. - Для претворения их в реальности потребуется хорошенько поторговаться с научным сообществом, но это уже мелочи.

\- Означает ли это, что к нам наведаются другие премудрые "мебиусовцы"? - спросил майор, не пытаясь скрыть свое недовольство.

\- Теперь, когда я здесь? Это было бы бессмысленно. Благодаря Консульству никаким другим отделам Фонда Мебиуса до нас теперь дела нет.

\- Так значит, вы не беспокоетесь, что Доминион предпримет что-то более существенное, нежели бесконечные запросы?

\- Признаюсь, император Валериан при его личном участии мог бы создать для нас кое-какие неудобства.

Они помолчали, а потом Дженсон подчеркнуто равнодушно сказал:

\- Что ж, господин Райгель, было приятно завести с вами знакомство. Можете отправляться в шестой блок, с вами и вашими людьми все в порядке... В пределах базы я вам, так и быть, окажу всевозможное содействие, а при ликвидации лаборатории, если что, в расход лично пущу, никому не доверю. 

Райгель пристально взглянул на майора. Его глаза выражали легкий скепсис, но уж никак не растерянность и тем более страх.

\- Шутка, - жестом Адам показал, что ученый может считать себя свободным. Тот бросил на военного очередной скептический взгляд, но совету последовать не спешил. 

\- Майор, - Райгель наклонил голову и отошел прочь улаживать что-то с подоспевшими сотрудниками. Адам глухо пробормотал кое-что очень нелестное в адрес всех твердолобых, вместе взятых. 

_Самодовольный подонок,_ кроме того подумал он. _Надеюсь, если Найденный все-таки вырвется на свободу, ты окажешься рядом и станешь единственным, кого он успеет сожрать._

Райгель... Этот человек являлся самым настоящим скальпелем. Неужели можно так подходить к вещам, которые ты делаешь? Эта мысль подействовала на майора удручающе. Если вы слишком сильно вживаетесь в какую-то одну вещь, то все ваши прочие порывы, в том числе моральные, атрофируются. Вы становитесь придатком того, что делаете. И когда резкий воющий звук заполнил шлем Дженсона, а за ним последовала рвущая нервы вибрация, Митчел, хоть и должен был расслышать зуммер за своей спиной, не удостоил майора повторным взглядом - он уже видел этого солдафона один раз, так зачем тратить время попусту? Дженсон поспешил скосить глаза на голографические метки у основания шлема. 20 из 24х стандартных часов все посты, а также станции с узлами обслуживания были укомплектованы полным набором солдат, штабных и технических специалистов, и все четыре адъютанта приостанавливали множество автономных функций управления. Их действия ограничивались обработкой данных, систематизацией лабораторного оборудования, а также ролью советников, если только люди не требовали от них чего-либо иного. Полная автономность контроля имела место в оставшиеся четыре часа, когда в лаборатории проводилась стандартная проверка протоколов и оптимизация систем, но она могла быть восстановлена и сейчас - либо по запросу вышестоящего чина, либо во время общей боевой готовности. Индикатор отсвечивал на щеку маойра желтый, а не красный огонек, и потому-то адъютант номер три подал сигнал тревоги только в его шлем, а не по всей базе. Но все же Дженсон среагировал настороженно, разглядев в голограмме символ группы мониторинга:

\- Слушаю! Что там у вас стряслось?

\- Нарушения в кодировке сигнала, - бесстрастно возвестил робот. - Пять сигнатур первого порядка на выходных данных по ближнему космосу. Периодический разлет вектора тяги. Объекты неподвижны. Противоречивые данные.

\- Черт подери, опять система индикации барахлит?! - выругался Дженсон. - Да, адъютант, я понял! Приглуши зуммер, и так по мозгам отдает, да ты еще говоришь об этом таким тоном, будто мы атакованы! 

Хотя точка зрения андроида, надо признать, была объективна. В космосе незваные гости редко заходят на дружеские посиделки с чаем и печеньками, и Дженсон наверняка бы обеспокоился, если бы за последнюю неделю такие поступления случались не раз и не два. Началось все тогда со сбоя оборудования у КСМ, обслуживавших стоящиеся подземные уровни, продолжилось у Блазко, в скафандре которого отключился передатчик общего мониторинга. Благодаря этому же инцеденту Адам очень удачно задержался в шестом блоке, где ему довелось лично поучаствовать в сдерживании подопытного. За последующие дни число помех в системе ближнего обнаружения регулярно менялось то в меньшую, то в большую сторону, а неполадки кочевали из одного домена лаборатории в другой. Саботаж и компьютерное зондирование агент Трей, когда Дженсон поинтересовался ее мнением, сразу отвергла. Как отвергла и то, что Консульство каким-либо образом к этому причастно. Техники были с ней солидарны: девиации не нарушали общие протоколы лаборатории и скрытые каналы для более серьезных атак после себя не оставляли, причем очень легко устранялись. Однако они сильно действовали майору на нервы, и после каждого такого случая ему хотелось проигнорировать высшую инстанцию в лице Трей и срочно убрать Найденного из EB-103, где творилась подобная чертовщина. Какого, пардон, лешего Консульство игнорирует очевидное? Да, это не могло являться последствиями деятельности чьих-то разведовательных кораблей с глушилками нового поколения, их антистелс-системы должны были опознать. А для зергов с протоссами подобная активность была слишком незначительна, ничего особенного в окрестностях лаборатории не происходило с самого нападения Доминиона. Возмущение пространства месяц назад локационная служба Протектората засекла сразу же, но это оказался обычный мигрирующий Левиафан, который прошел на расстоянии половины светового года от EB-103 и направился к одной из необитаемых кислородных планет данного квадрата. Ничто не говорило о том, что зерги обрушатся на Умоджу, или хотя бы на эту несчастную лабораторию, подобно ветхозаветной саранче. За голосом адъютанта слышался общий фон, составленный из перебранки связных и техников, на случай, если им необходимо будет немедленно сообщить майору о данной проблеме:

\- У нас тут поступления, проверьте... 

\- Не подтверждено. Может, помехи? 

\- Проверьте, у нас тут снова цели на радаре!

\- Никак нет, все чисто. Должно быть, магнитная буря у сверхновой. Был же восемь дней назад сильный фронт, прогнозировали как раз очередной... 

\- Проведено дополнительное тестирование функций и состояния систем безопасности, - проинформировал Дженсона адъютант. - Будьте добры, подтвердите, что вы желаете выделить под полный контроль для данной операции и сбора разведданных четверть каскада доступного ИИ.

\- Подтвеждаю... - тут майор увидел, как двое бойцов в скафандрах вручную ведут большой контейнер на левитационной платформе. Магнитные подвески сильно натянулись под тяжестью, уже загруженной в основную секцию. Носильщиков сопровождал еще один солдат в реактивной броне серии "Головорез", стоя прямо на платформе: правая рука его лежала на держателе гаусс-пистолета, оранжевые огоньки визора угрюмо посматривали из стороны в сторону. Ноги были широко расставлены, боец наклонился вперед, к хитросплетению опор, слегка облокачиваясь о контейнер. Все тело рядового было продолжением вверенного ему груза - они вместе устремились вперед в едином, целеустремленном порыве. Совершая это движение, он взглянул в лицо Адама, затем снова вперил взор в сложный механизм, который следовало доставить в целости и сохранности. Оставшиеся конвойные тоже искоса посматривали на груз - Дженсону не составило труда это заметить. Он уже видел вивификационные контейнеры подобного типа. Внутри него - автоклав, где в полупрозрачном геле за зеленым стеклом плавает какое-нибудь очередное богомерзие, от вида которого ученые впадут в дикий экстаз. Внизу по периметру контейнера располагались консоли управления питанием; часть бегунков-голограмм была поднята, часть опущена. Бегунки регулировали сложную биохимическую среду питательной матрицы, а латунные штурвалы на боку контейнера заведовали подачей компонентов, расходуемых в больших объемах - водой и физраствором. При каждом таком контейнере имелся электронный журнал с историей содержания, и Райгель как раз перелистывал такой в виде голограммы, высвечивающейся прямо из запястья его левой руки, с удовлетворением в голосе что-то доносил до своего помощника. Памятуя о написанном в приказе Консульства, Дженсон нахмурился, а потом подошел к ученому и с трудом, будто челюсти заклинило, спросил, кивнув в сторону контейнера с дожидающимися окончания проверки солдатами:

\- Что здесь?

Райгель, обернувшись на звук его голоса, удивленно приподнял брови, но все-таки снизошел до ответа:

\- Будущее, майор. Будущее, как и все, чем занимаемся Фонд Мебиуса.

\- Мне хотелось бы получить более распространенное описание, - пробормотал Адам. - У меня есть положенный уровень допуска, но в данном случае Трей, к большому моему сожалению, решила оставить командование базы в неведении.

\- Ну, если уж вам так любопытно... В ячейке находится экспериментальный термоядерный фугас серии "Скотчер". Вот подготовим его к подрыву и… - Митчел еще раз пробежался глазами по показаниям голограммы и, заметив, как вытянулось лицо военного, пояснил: 

\- Шутка. Но если серьезно, когда индикация делает "бип-бип-бип", глядите в оба, майор, или будет "бабах", - тут ученый шагнул к контейнеру и нежно, насколько данное понятие применимо к протезу, погладил металлическую поверхность: 

\- Твои дела идут прекрасно, дружище.

Майор начал понимать суть коварного плана Консульства. Они специально приставили к нему самого фанатичного мерзавца, а еще прислали Трей для надзора, чтобы не было возможности втихую придушить ученого, и чтобы напрочь отрезать все возможные пути спасти собственное психическое здоровье, которое непременно пострадает из-за наитупейшего чувства юмора Райгеля. От этой мысли Дженсон погрузился в уныние, проклиная тот момент, когда ему по почте пришла военная повестка. Выходит, на сегодняшний день все попытки дотянуть до счастливой и спокойной пенсии ему слишком дорого обойдутся. Если Консульство прознает, что он по собственной инициативе копается в их тайнах, оправдание в духе "людям свойственно любопытство" не пройдет. Хотя... еще можно прикинуться глупее, чем ты есть... Как говорится, хочешь раскрыть заговор - не задавай вопросы, а сделай вид, будто до тебя все никак не доходит, о чем тебя спрашивают. _Я несколько сотрясений мозга пережил, всякое может быть,_ кисло подумал Дженсон. Не успел Адам подумать над следующей своей фразой, как он увидел агента Трей собственной персоной. Женщина довольно быстро приближалась со стороны центральной транспортной артерии EB-103, и майор поспешил опустить щиток шлема. Не то что бы он рассчитывал, что легкие пси-блокираторы первого порядка, встроенные в скафандр, затруднят для Трей чтение его мыслей. К тому же она могла запросто потребовать, чтобы Дженсон шлем снял и доступ к своей подкорке предоставил. Просто Дженсон чисто эмоционально чувствовал себя хотя бы немного отгороженным от опасного соседства с гениальным, натасканным на похищение чужих мыслей и повальный геноцид мозгом псионика, которого сдерживают только импланты, а контроль над оными осуществляло только Консульство. Нижнее забрало закрыло майору лицо, наступила тьма, которая тут же исчезла, когда перед глазами возник светлый овал. Затем темноту сменил свет множества циферблатов, счетчиков и нескольких слоев изображения. Периферийное зрение сразу же расширилось, но все-таки ему было видно, как смыкаются с краем шлема трансляции нескольких камер. Еще секунду-другую эти швы виднелись, но внезапно исчезли и они, будто затерявшись в ровной белизне шкуры скафандра. Теперь Дженсон видел лучше, как если бы его лицо было просто открыто, и оно оказалось бы отлично защищено, стоило опустить вторичный, бронированный щиток. И майор хорошо различил, как за агентом-церебралом на порядочном расстоянии семенил Тенпенни. Трей была, как и положно призраку, поджарой и быстрой; Дженсон не видел ее в другой одежде, кроме как в боевом комбинезоне, который содержал псевдоальвеолы, рудиментарный разум, генератор поля преломления и бог знает что еще. Фигура ее напоминала дальнобойный карабин, которым обычно экипировались призраки, и с ног до головы она была напичкана имплантами. Что же до директора, то его внешний облик примерно соответствовал стереотипу "лабораторная крыса", и его лицо выражало явную воодушевленность предстоящей работой. Адам невольно залюбовался этой парочкой. Создатель и творение... На сегодняшний день человеческая природа стараниями людей, подобных Стераджу, ставилась на конвейер, и само человечество из производителя все более и более становилось продуктом. Создание призраков озарило старый добрый научный мир новым светом: верстка мысли не ради всеобщего блага некоего абстрактного общества, а ради простых эгоистичных стремлений абсолютного индивида, которому призрак был подконтролен... И все эти мысли скопились у Дженсона в голове за один день? В самом деле? _Хотя постойте, сегодня же понедельник, так что все в порядке,_ припомнил майор. Надо же, он успел забыть, как теперь ненавидит из-за инцедента, произошедшего неделю назад, понедельники! Трей кивнула майору; директор, достаточно приблизившись к собравшимся, радостно возвестил:

\- А, месье Райгель, вот вы и прибыли!

Пока шел обмен любезностями, сопровождаемый яростной жестикуляцией со стороны Тенпенни и напускным равнодушием Райгеля, майор подошел к представителю Консульства и тихо спросил:

\- Агент Трей, какого еще ученого упыря к нам заслали?

На радужке глаз у Трей присутствовали черточки индикационных полос, подобных которым майор никогда не видел, и ее взгляд пронизывал людей насквозь, будто мощный лазер. В плане внутреннего взгляда все и вовсе обстояло в буквальном смысле: стоило призраку посмотреть на Дженсона, как невидимые пальцы будто прошлись по его черепной коробке - по-настоящему непередаваемое ощущение. Она и прежде ковырялась в его мозгу, взбаламучивая грязь и срывая покровы, и в этот раз воздействие было ненамного слабее, но тогда Трей действовала более точно. Или, вернее, абсолютно осознанно. Наверное, так.

\- Майор, этот упырь - наипервейший эксперт по имплантам, организации нервной системы и оборудованию, которое используется призраками, - укоризненно ответила Трей. - Люди, подобные ему, обычно не отправляются вместе с регулярными рейсами. Обычно они остаются в своих обителях и в безопасных условиях потрошат образцы, которых им же на серебряном блюдечке и доставляют. Но сейчас ситуация слишком необычная. 

Слова Трей вероятнее всего означали, что в отличие от Тенпенни, специальностью которого было чтение мозговой архитектуры и привязка ее к соответствующим биологическим параметрам, Райгель эту архитектуру изменял - находил критические узлы, запихивал в черепушку, к самым истокам памяти всяческие механические шестеренки и радостно наблюдал, будет ли пациент после этого улыбаться и пускать слюни. Такие люди были способны перепрошить сознание множеством способов, и они с легкостью трактовали пространство-время исходя из элементарных электронных событий на синаптическом уровне. Дженсон никогда не испытывал потребности разбираться в хитросплестениях квантовой механики, но был уверен, что даже с ее классической версией у него возникло бы множество заструднений, а с современной уж и подавно. С открытием псионики и того факта, что Вселенная способна производить вычисления на основе информации, которая появится у нее еще только в будущем, наука эта усложнилась настолько, насколько это вообще возможно... Спокойно и даже с некоторой иронией Дженсон поинтересовался:

\- Насколько необычная?

Лицо агента Трей сделалось сосредоточенным, она коснулась пальцами дужки визора, как будто и правда о чем-то не на шутку задумалась. Возможно, в ее мозгу сейчас пробегало множество имен - обведенных, подчеркнутых, соединенных между собой чем-то вроде паутины. Она должна была обрабатывать донесения и связывать обрывочные сведения, поступающие из ее шпионской сети. Адаму было в самом деле любопытно, что она имела в виду; он знал, что партия консерваторов три дня назад поставила под вопрос общую тактику Йоргенсена в международных отношениях, что могло создать затруднения для Трей, всеми силами старающейся оградить Находку от Доминиона. 

- Это существо играет с нами, майор, - отозвалась наконец Трей. - Показывает, на что способно, и смотрит, на что способны мы.

Она на миг умолкла, будто давая Дженсону возможность осознать ее слова.

- Честно говоря, еще когда он не был способен говорить, мне казалось, что он пытается тянуть время. Мне приходилось тщательно проверять возможные контакты извне на случай, если связь все-таки имелась... Простое биологическое оружие не разрабатывает способы общения исключительно ради того, чтобы запутать наблюдателя, знаете ли.

- Он заговорил? В самом деле? - немедленно встрепенулся Адам. - Почему мне не доложили еще до конца стандартного карантинного цикла?

- Потому что условиям содержания из-за этого не потребовались изменения. Представьте, для перезапуска сознания мутанта оказалось достаточно ехидного комментария, - усмехнулась Трей. - Интересное совпадение ключевых слов, хотя, быть может, просто имел место набор ассоциаций. Шесть с половиной часов назад у Находки произошел каскадный старт всех логических ядер. Теперь можно сказать однозначно: его действия - это не инстинкт. Это разум.

Майор закусил губу. Уже сейчас ученые установили, что диапазон поражения штаммом 991 был широчайший, а это совсем не характерная черта для биологического оружия. Бедняги, которым угораздило заразиться штаммом Зерга, обычно умирали, а потом воскресали за несколько минут - так сильно была раскручена скорость преобразования метаболизма и настолько универсальным являлся штамм. Но по сравнению с тем, что генерировала эта ходячая эпидемия, вирус Зерга - это жалкая пустышка. Дженсон, как, наверное, и любой человек, никогда еще не видел, чтобы микроорганизменная дрянь убивала с подобной скоростью. Тело Франклина, которое засасывал в себя подопытный, плавилось и чуть ли не кипело, пуская пар, Тенпенни говорил, что в распоряжении Находки имеется совершенно неизвестный ряд энзимов, способных переносить высокие температуры... И если Найденный способен на подобное, будучи полумертвым и безмозглым, то теперь, когда он разумен, Консульству навряд ли захочется использовать его в полном объеме. Ну, по крайней мере, Дженсон пытался себя в этом убедить. Существовала большая вероятность, что сами они убраться с дороги такого суперсолдата, дабы насладиться зрелищем, не успеют. Собственный голос показался ему неубедительным, наверняка для сверхчувствительной представительницы Консульства майор говорил не сурово и спокойно, а визжал на верхних частотах, будто школьница, увидевшая самого обыкновенного домового таракана и принявшая его за личинку зерга:

\- И что мы должны теперь делать? Честно говоря, я не думаю, что способен полностью контролировать такие вещи.

\- Тогда вы уж там держитесь, майор! Кроме как на проверенных людей вроде вас, надеяться пока больше не на кого. Наши следственные органы, к сожалению, не располагают всей информацией о Находке. Ученые и вовсе могут найти что-то, что будет мне полезно, только по случайному стечению обстоятельств, - ответила Трей. - Специально они искать это не умеют, даже если я их ежедневно за это трясу. Все знают, что удачу в казино встретить можно гораздо чаще, нежели в лаборатории... - она вздохнула и небрежным движением поправила винтовку, закрепленную магнитами на ее спине. - Что касается Райгеля, то мне и самой он кажется излишне самоуверенным, и меня терзают смутные сомнения по поводу его подключения к этим исследованям. Но что поделаешь - служба, черт ее побери. Я человек подневольный.

\- Вы только что признали, что сами _нихера_ не знаете! - возмутился Дженсон.

\- Я - призрак! Только мое начальство однозначно трактует, зачем я делаю то, что делаю... - пожала плечами Трей. - Да и то в свете последних событий - _очень сомневаюсь._

Вероятно, в своих планах Трей не предполагала, что ее действия можно будет полностью скрыть, поэтому она не стала бы усиливать свою позицию, понимая, что чем больше людей она задействует, тем более уязвимым станет ее положение, решил Адам. Когда начались перебои в информационной сети лаборатории, Трей вполне могла нарочно сделать вид, что это ее рук дело, чтобы атакующие уверились, что внедрение проходит в полном соответствии с их планом. Нехитрая аналитика подсказывала Дженсону, что только одна заинтересованная сторона могла оказаться достаточно безмозгла, чтобы спустить Находку с поводка. Но ведь это - и отсутствие у планетоида целой армады живых кораблей, заваливающих мясом любые очаги сопротивления - означало, что они начали играть на совершенно новом уровне! Причем этот уровень вполне мог подразумевать, что Найденного невозможно было бы поймать, если только он сам не хотел попасть в капкан. То есть люди Трей ученым не образец притащили, а привели к ним лазутчика! От дальнейших слов Трей лицо Дженсона омрачилось еще больше:

\- Наши доверенные лица из числа консерваторов имеют обоснованные подозрения, что к этому причастны зерги. Вы ведь в курсе, что с момента государственного переворота в Доминионе Рой поднял бучу по всему сектору. Рыщет... Выискивает словно что-то. Осуществляет налеты на отдельные колонии, но не пытается закрепиться и почти сразу отступает. Нельзя недооценивать такую угрозу. Если зерги и не имеют к Находке никакого отношения, то он все равно является для них очень вкусным кусочком пирога.

Дженсон кивнул урюмо. Одно дело - полагать, что зерги представляют собой безвольные и безмозглые инструменты, лишь в общности обретающие потенциал, и совсем другое - самолично лицезреть живую лавину, стремительно несущуюся на твою позицию, которая использует любую возможность, чтобы эволюционировать и стать еще смертоноснее. Один-два зерглинга в ближнем бою не особо опасны для морпеха, полностью защищенного неосталью скафандра - плоть всегда слабее механизмов, которые не устают и не чувствуют боли. Даже два десятка зерглингов в чистом поле не страшны бойцу, вооруженному одной лишь гаусс-винтовкой. Но зерглинги держатся не десятками, а сотнями... тысячами. Эти огромные массы способны атаковать с самых неожиданных направлений и с предельно высокой скоростью. Примитивная, но не становящаяся от этого менее эффективной тактика: зерги строят ульи и на припасенные ресурсы непрерывно выращивают боевых особей. Их число все множится и множится, пока масса не становится критической, и они, наконец, в едином порыве не срываются с места. Под лапами неисчислимой орды дрожит земля, клубы пыли вздымаются до самого горизонта. Нересоциализованного солдата в этот момент охватывает нестерпимое желание бежать прочь. Зерги - лавина, а люди - незадачливые альпинисты. Зерги - это ярость природы, мощь, стирающая горы в пыль и сметающая города с лица земли. Арктурус Менгск где-то с полгода назад заявил, что обезглавленному Рою в скором времени каюк...

Зерги остались при своем мнении. 

\- И вы не хуже меня знаете, что сепаратисты из доминионского "Корпуса" устраивают рейды на приграничные миры. Напряженность между Доминионом и Умоджей растет, а Кел-Мория, по слухам, собирается надавить чем-то на Менгска, ибо хочет добиться полной автономии. Неспокойно в космосе... - агент Трей с хрустом потянулась, разглядывая ученых, ведущих оживленную беседу. - Нам осталось только застрелить доминионского Франца-Фердинанда, чтобы грянула Третья Галактическая. Я это все говорю к тому, что мы не можем действовать слишком явно, открыто. Как вы понимаете, в случае того же Доминиона Валериан, заслышав только о Находке, вполне в состоянии просто-напросто лишить нас всех возможностей. Поэтому сведения у меня далеко не полные, и я всеми силами стараюсь восполнить имеющиеся пробелы. Надеюсь, я по-прежнему могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь?

\- Определенно, - без особого энтузиазма вздохнул Дженсон. 

\- Эй, Дженсон, выше нос! В случае успеха вы войдете в историю!

_Угу,_ подумал майор, поджав губы. _Вкачусь. На столе мстительного эскулапа-маньяка, распотрошенный и зомбированный проводками в мозгу..._

\- Хозяин будет очень доволен вашей работой, - немедленно замогильным голосом произнесла Трей. - Исполняйте волю Его, и будете вознаграждены, иначе...

Она, разумеется, говорила в шутку. Псионику незачем убеждать в необходимости подчинения: майор прекрасно осознавал, что был бы тысячу раз мертв в тот момент, как в его мозгу сформировался осознанный порыв недружелюбного действия. Враг, который знает твои истинные намеренья, не может проиграть, и даже самый слабый псионик второго уровня способен убить человека силой мысли, попросту вызвав у того кровоизлияние в мозг. Правда, кроме в высшей степени прозорливого ума, Трей была вооружена еще и длинноствольным современным карабином марки C-10 - точь-в-точь таким же, как и у призрака, который раньше был приписан ко взводу Дженсона. Ему придется положиться на Трей, уже не в первый раз повторил себе Адам. Примерно он знает, как ведут себя подобные ей люди и какие у них приоритеты. Если она сказала, что знает, какие действия следует предпринять, то так тому и быть... Майор сбился с последней мысли, когда Трей словно бы невзначай дотронулась до баллистического ножа, притороченного на внутренней стороне ее левого запястья, и подмигнула ему. 

_Адам, называть людей с имплантами-ингибиторами зомби - это неприкрытый расизм,_ рассмеялась она у майора в голове. _Предупреждаю, другая девушка-призрак может быть менее сдержанной, нежели я._

Кажется, она только что прочла все его мысли до единой, не спросив даже фиктивного разрешения. _Мда, добром это не кончится,_ решил Дженсон, стараясь не дать волю закипающему вновь раздражению. К счастью, на этом неудобном моменте их разговор завершился, поскольку Стерадж, закончив обсуждать с Райгелем всевозможную ученую абракадабру, наконец обратил внимание на начальника гарнизона:

\- Майор, вы тоже загляните к нам. Нам есть, что вам показать и что обсудить с вами. Агент Трей все закончит. У нее ведь есть такие полномочия? - директор вопросительно взглянул на призрака. Та охотно кивнула, подтвержая его слова, и Дженсон, бросив последний взгляд на замершую у причалов платформу, двинулся след за Стераджем.

\- Вы еще мне все расскажете про его осознание себя, - коротко предупредил он Тенпенни.

\- Рассказывать особо нечего... - ученый осторожно скосил свои серые глаза на военного. - Левое полушарие его мозга поначалу оказалось отключенным. Способность мыслить без выражения этого он все же сохранил... Речевые центры были повреждены настолько, что нам не удавалось починить их обычными методами, чудесный органический компьютер, встроенный в черепушку Находки, стер свое языковое содержимое, как запорченную программу. В правом полушарии кое-что сохранилось, но, поскольку оно отвечало за восприятие, там удержались лишь наиболее эмоционально заряженные лексические единицы, вот он и нес малоразборчивую околесицу...

\- Я хотел сказать, - досадливо поморщился Дженсон, - "Я хочу увидеть в адаптированном виде и в письменной форме, как нам может навредить то, что он осознал себя".

\- Коротко и ясно это звучит так: сегодня группа Ходсэн выяснила, что Найденный способен заглянуть вам под череп и увидеть, какие участки вашей коры работают в данный момент и в каком режиме, - усмехнулся Райгель, вставая на платформу рядом с контейнером. - Если есть разница между этой способностью и псионикой, она заключается лишь в механизме воздействия. И в том, что после этой операции вы будете представлять собой лужу биомассы. Насколько большой может быть нанесен вред - делайте выводы сами, Дженсон. Это ведь ваша работа.

Когда платформа начала движение, Адам обернулся. Он успел заметить, как призрак, все еще улыбаясь его мыслям, двумя пальцами отдала честь, прежде чем пропасть за створками шлюза. Адам чертыхнулся. Несомненно, хозяева Трей обнаружили самое инертное из всех живых существ. Находка, при всей скудности предоставленных ему ресурсов, делает ставку на самоусовершенствование вместо накопления энергии, майор это понимал именно таким образом: раз уж мозг Находки заработал как положено... Следовательно, он к чему-то готовится? При сравнении с Поддельными вырисовывается новая модель поведения: если Найденный самостоятельно копит силы, а потом в результате чтения мыслей единым моментом перенимает некоторые характеристики своего окружения, то его можно назвать первопроходцем, который расчищает путь для своих слуг! А может, здесь происходит что-то другое, но тоже довольно неприятное. Найденный, в которого Вселенная вдохнула жизнь при помощи хитрой комбинации молекул, осуществил извечную мечту человечества о бессмертии, как и Королева Клинков, но отдал взамен... может, не сколько свою человеческую природу, но свою же бессмертную душу? _Походишь патрулем по одной из приграничных с Роем планет - невольно во что-то, но уверуешь,_ покачал головой Дженсон. Необязательно в наличие у человека души - в превентивные меры, например. Даже если игрушка Тенпенни внезапно стала говорящей, способной впридачу, лишь вкусив плоть, воровать пароли и прочие секреты, то в качестве меры сдерживания нескольких взаимосвязанных систем безопасности, установленных ранее, пока вполне хватает. Такая экзотическая травма, как продувание всего отсека раскаленной плазмой, делает невозможной жизнь после смерти в любых ее проявлениях. Что не поддавалось осмыслению и логическим заключениям, во все времена отрицалось человечеством (а в текущем положении это было смерти подобно), но пусть даже проклятый паразит игнорирует логику реального мира - закона сохранения вещества ему не одолеть. 

Проезжая по магнитопроводу, Дженсон вполуха слушал возобновивших разговор ученых, стараясь почерпнуть из информации, не предназначенной для его ушей, хоть сколь-нибудь полезные сведения. Хоть в скафандре этого не чувствовалась, но вне экспериментальных блоков в лаборатории тоже царила легкая прохлада. Создавалось впечатление, что люди находятся в гигантском морге, проплывают мимо тысяч и тысяч капсул с мертвецами: яркий свет отражался от молочно-серых поверхностей, облицовывавших лабиринт комплекса, и за всеми этими стенами находились зерги, распятые на стальных поддонах, подобно лягушкам на уроке биологии, и немногочисленные тела протоссов, что удавалось заполучить Умодже из их подбитых машин. Как хорошо знал майор, внутренности инопланетян в основном были извлечены и погружены в питательный раствор, конечности удалены или выпотрошены, через дырки в тела впивались бесчисленные электроды и трубки... Потребность в телах у жрецов науки вечно превосходила производственные возможности Улья, что располагался на центральном полигоне лаборатории, и потому они наверняка очень довольны, что нового подопытного можно истязать практически бесконечно. _Довелось же Найденному уродиться (на мою голову) таким, что его приняли в это царство искалеченной плоти, в эту огромную кунсткамеру как своего,_ проворчал про себя Дженсон. _Вон как Тенпенни расписывает - заслушаться можно!_

\- ...передали нам данные об еще одном способе воздействия штамма, когда пробовали тестировать Поддельных, - директор внезапно умолк; Дженсон скосил взгляд на голограммы бокового зрения и увидел, что он барабанит пальцами по боку ВВ-контейнера. - Так что теперь будем сверяться по двум спискам. Совпадение в двух случаях - наша цель. Бронский собирался экспериментировать с этими имплантатами, пока у 991-1 не закрепится ряд простейших поведенческих рефлексов... Рефлексы его вообще весьма просты для млекопитающего. Существо это опасно примерно в той же степени, как хороший гидралиск, но работать с ним будет совсем легко, когда мы поймем, как у него работают мозги. Каждый стимул вызывает у него строго определенную реакцию, не считая нескольких дополнительных функций. Если проводить аналогию, то рядовые зерги реагируют несколько иначе - учитывая, что они приспособлены к другим условиям - но не намного сложнее. Церебрал отдает приказ рядовым особям изменить свой метаболизм, и они подчиняются, здесь же... Здесь же он _лично_ регулирует этот процесс. Мы подвергали объект 991-1 тем же испытаниям, что и "Вивисектора", и я отлично помню их результат. Колоссальные различия в процессах в более чем девяноста случаев из ста!

\- Если я правильно понял, у вас на руках были даже не целые организмы? Так, перчаточные куклы? - спросил Райгель задумчиво. - Новая собралась из старых заплаток, но все равно она осталась куклой. Он сам об этом сказал, я верно вас услышал?

\- В том-то и дело, что Найденный говорил совсем другое, - Тенпенни закусил губу, видимо, демонстрируя этим крайнее неудовлетворение ходом текущих исследований. - Разница между человеком и 991-1 такая же, как между страусом и велоцираптором. Правда, как сказал Грей, не тем безобидным всамделишным раптором, что по колено человеку, а тому, который был показан в "Парке Юрского периода". Машина для убийства, регенерирующая за какие-то часы самые сложные раны, с поистине непрошибаемым черепом. Но ее хозяин еще более суров, хотя бы потому, что восстанавливается он почти мгновенно. По всем признакам выходит, что он - Альфа, инициатор, - ученый тяжело вздохнул и облокотился о контейнер. Расслабился, словно приготовился к длительному разговору. Потом взглянул на окружавших их людей. Головорез и солдаты, замершие по бокам контейнера, с бесстрастным видом смотрели по ходу движения платформы.

\- Во втором и последнем на сегодняшний день нашем разговоре он ограничился только намеками. Даже если бы мы вздумали его пытать, чтобы разжиться б _о_ льшим количеством информации, он просто рассмеялся бы нам в лицо. Похоже, он воспринимает идею о том, что его жизнь в наших руках, и то, что она может быть оборвана, чуть ли не с восторгом. 

\- Он ищет смерти? - не удержался от удивления майор, не заботясь о том, что его вмешательство в разговор может показаться невежливым.

\- Вирионы напичканы информацией, но отдают ее только носителю генокода. Для другого человека они как пыль. Совершенно безвредны, - монотонно, словно зачитывая список, произнес Райгель. - Возможно, он способен раскидывать молекулярные закладки по аналогии с тем, как читает память. Не целиком память, но некоторый шаблон поведения может быть восстановлен в другом месте? Каким образом, хотел бы я знать?

\- Мистеру Дженсону мой ответ - "нет". Мистеру Райгелю - "вероятно", - пожал плечами Тенпенни. - Правда, я не понимаю, какой смысл Найденному демонстрировать нам, что в этом случае он только выиграет, так что тут все не так однозначно. Как бы то ни было, большая часть клеточных процессов у Поддельных была настроена на регулировку извне, их метаболизм протекал в некой внешней сфере. Мы не могли найти и следов гормонов в некоторых образцах тканей просто потому, что их там быть не должно.

\- Хотите сказать, мне его теперь уже и сжигать его в случае чего нельзя?! - опешил Дженсон. - Что вы тут обсуждаете, черт побери?

\- Эм-м... Морфогены Тьюринга...

Пустой взгляд, который адресовал Адам директору, был красноречивей любых слов: военному это имя было знакомо лишь из принципов обращения с андроидами. Наверное, Тенпенни и сам понимал, что подробности будут иметь низкую степень полезности для майора, но он все равно взялся объяснить:

\- Многие биологические процессы самоорганизуются и не зависят от стартовых условий. Числа Фибоначчи встречаются... Нет, вот другой хороший пример: Золотое сечение встречается в природе повсеместно, а ведь никакими генами оно не задано, это чисто механический процесс, основанный на фундаментальных взаимодействиях, заданных еще в момент Большого взрыва, таких же, как масса электрона. Гены моллюска всего лишь задают начальные условия для его роста. А спиральной раковине, которая возникает потом, особые инструкции уже не нужны, она подчиняется чистой физике, - он пожевал губами, словно заядлый курильщик. - Гены играют в функционировании образованных вирусом Поддельных очень малую роль. Они задают только общую конструкцию при заражении и при перезаписи вызывают противоречия, что выливается в нарушения работы нервной системы и абсцессы в тканях. Последние хаотическим образом пронизаны кровеносными сосудами и состоят из гипертрофированных стволовых клеток. Механизмы, ответственные за их метастазис, исследовались... Возможно, суть Находки в том, что он переформировывает уже имеющиеся гены... добавляет новые... - тут директор прекратил изображать легкую забывчивость и наконец окончил:

\- Выбросы вирионов Находки - это защитная мера и часть системы жизнеобеспечения одновременно. У нас в отсеках сидели Поддельные, выдернутые из привычной среды и задержавшие дыхание. Вечно задерживать его они не могли, и когда их хозяин, сжалившись, подал знак ...

\- "Сидели"? - повторил Дженсон. - Сейчас-то они где? Вы о чем вообще?

\- Я бы все-таки отдал предпочтение той версии, что организация Поддельных в 991-1 - это инстинкт, - не обращая на него внимания, заметил Райгель. - Практическая польза от этой трансформации сравнима с той, что имела бы место, если им просто был подан сигнал. В первом случае их задача - протянуть подольше либо вырваться на волю, во втором - просто вырваться...

\- В каких условиях мог развиться такой инстинкт? Если же он прописан с нуля и является сконструированным - для чего его необходимо было вводить? Где Найденный мог сталкиваться с подобными условиями содержания прежде? Тот, кто его создал, явно не страдал недостатком фантазии, но учить сбегать подопытного из-под чьего-то контроля, включая своего создателя, он явно не стал бы. 991-1 делает ставку на механические разрушения, тогда как вирус, невидимый и легко передающийся, является куда более эффективным оружием. Правда, без живых носителей вряд ли он сумел бы обмануть большую часть охранных систем... - Тенпенни покачал головой. - Найденный разработал способ передать команду Поддельным самостоятельно, на месте. Что бы он там ни говорил, это явная ложь. Он импровизировал. Мы знаем, что некоторые биохимические пути переносят протоны через туннелирование тяжелых атомов. Возможно, радиационный фон послужил для него катализатором.

\- Директор, не могу согласиться. Этот ваш новейший анализ мистера Грея, с которым я ознакомился по пути сюда, адекватен, но выводы попросту смехотворны, - голос Райгеля прозвучал сухо, но на его лице отразилось что-то еще помимо бесстрастной мины - возможно, легкая тревога. - Сознание - это биение. Неопределенность. Мозг, его носитель, материален, но не само сознание. Нельзя просто выстроить из синапсов по молекулярной схеме структуру и заявить: "Да! Определенно, я создал Сознание!" Нужен не менее сложный сдвиг, который выведет систему из равновесия. А смещение равновесия формируется годами, и только при окончательном взрослении индивидуума оно достигает своего пика. Найденный телепатом заделаться не смог бы так быстро при всем желании.

Тенпенни явно ждал продолжения, а Митчел просто смотрел на него, так что директор осторожно высказался:

\- Мистер Райгель, мы исследуем Находку всего лишь неделю и, следовательно, все еще находимся в роли первооткрывателей. Никто пока не понимает, как соотносится молекулярный ИИ Находки с синтезом нейрокластеров 991-1, набранных из Поддельных, и как ИИ может распознавать типы абсорбированных разумов, оценивать их приемлемость для смешения на глубинном уровне, и при этом перерабатывать и переформировывать мысли и воспоминания этих разумов. Мы не можем постулировать наличие связи между процессами мышления Находки и метаболическими процессами Поддельных в пространстве-времени, но и отбрасывать такую идею не можем. Все помнят, как были поражены первые колонисты, когда кто-то из их соседей научился угадывать, о чем думает собеседник... 

Что ж, было приятно, что Тенпенни, как и подавляющее большинство сотрудников станции, еще не растерял остатки здравого смысла. В бесконечных коридорах EB-103 нет места принципу "живи и дай жить другим хотя бы до тех пор, пока другие не вцепятся тебе в горло", практикуемому дебилами-гуманистами с тех немногочисленных уголков сектора, до которых по тем или иным причинам не докатилось нашествие зергов. Неважно, как поступил или не поступил Найденный! Дженсону необходимо сохранить шкуры своих людей в неприкосновенности, и потому ему приходится думать о том, что мутант натворил бы, будь он хоть капельку сильнее, не то что его вероятное становление псиоником. Однако Райгель с ним солидарен не был, он только фыркнул в ответ.

\- Чушь. Я рассчитал модель: при особенностях его мозга, а также учитывая, что он отправил сигнал незаметно от нашего регистрирующего оборудования, для передачи кода в миллионы раз более простого, чем шаблон мутации, ему потребовалось бы исказить пространство-время с такой безумной геометрической точностью, что это потребовало бы затрат энергии больше, нежели ее заключено в массе покоя всей нашей Галактики, - Митчел вызвал из своей руки информационную голограмму и что-то продемонстрировал на ней Тенпенни. - Ваши пси-специалисты присылали мне его историю болезни. В обоих полушариях его мозга по десять-пятнадцать перекрывающихся логических ядер, и их повреждения в течение семи дней оставались очень серьезными. Найденный был погружен в затянувшееся состояние фуги и страдал от ускорения сознания, длящегося, судя по результатам исследований, уже пять субъективных столетий. Его терранская внешность и вся его болтовня - только камуфляж. Если считать его человеком, то, говоря образно, он забыл себя вдребезги, - ученый закрыл пластину на запястье, и голограмма растаяла в воздухе. - И именно потому он противоречит сам себе.

\- Почему? - не понял Тенпенни

\- Потому что глупо считать это хитрым планом, - ответил Райгель. - При таких способностях он ведет себя по-идиотски. Слово "Пророк" едва вмещает подобный уровень импровизации, если все так, как вы говорите.

\- Ну, у него же получилось посеять недоумение в рядах научных сотрудников, - кивнул Стерадж. - Что касается противоречий, то доктор Ходсэн заявляла, что часть его нервной системы, похоже, старалась, ну… взломать другую на генетическом уровне. Первоначально мы рассматривали именно этот факт как основную версию.

\- Взламывала так же, как синаптические связи в нашем собственном мозгу формируются под действием внутриорганизменного отбора, катализируемого отрезками паразитической ДНК? - поинтересовался Райгель.

\- Лучше. Противоречия в его словах действительно могут являться уловкой, я говорил, что тоже так считаю, но... Кажется, эта внутренняя борьба после восстановления распространилась за пределы нервной системы. Более того, она естественна для его организима, третья группа считает, что его состояние можно выразить в описании некоего баланса либо количественного метафизического ресурса, абсорбирование Франклина лишь внесло беспорядок в этот процесс. Найденный - все равно что нестабильная химера, совокупность конгломератов специализированных клеток, которые соревнуются в том, кто может принести совокупности больше пользы, - тут Стерадж принялся загибать пальцы синхронно своей речи, подсчитывая аргументы. - Вот смотрите: ИИ помогает всем заинтересованным сторонам без исключения. То, что он говорит, выполняется безоговорочно, даже если это ущемляет интересы одних и поощряет других. Во время первого разговора он регенерировал сам в себя, обратив в качестве демонстрации руку. Перезапись идет, стороны получают преимущества... Этот механизм играет ту же роль, что для живых организмов секс и случайные мутации.

\- Случайные? - переспросил Райгель. - В смысле, этот ваш ресурс может повысить вероятность того, что одной из сторон случайно выпадет счастливая комбинация?

Стерадж кивнул.

\- Как бы странно это ни звучало, Найденный, как бы это сказать... эволюционирует внутри самого себя, используя по возможности чужой генетический материал. Что заодно объясняет проблемы с расшифровкой тех белковых структур, которые он не разложил на простейшие при фагоцитозе, а перепрограммировал под себя. По крайней мере, частично.

\- А такое вообще возможно? Я хочу сказать, что зерги широко известны своей способностью к вливанию в свои ряды новых видов, но даже у них работают с такой точностью одни лишь ключевые церебралы...

\- Если бы я мог ответить на этот вопрос однозначно, то не сидел здесь, а уже получал бы Нобеля от научного комитета Умоджи, - Тенпенни внезапно повернулся к Дженсону. - Майор, что нам тогда остается? Мы не вносили в среду Поддельных никаких органических носителей информации, опасаясь именно того исхода, который произошел, или чего-то худшего! Могли они как-то проникнуть через барьеры? Или кто-то их передал в ходе невыясненного саботажа? Майор?

\- Прибыли, - глухо напомнил в этот момент солдат, экипированный реактивным ранцем.

\- О, Боже, - хлопнул себя по лбу Тенпенни. - Кажется, я забылся и наговорил много лишнего... испортил вам, так сказать, сюрприз...

\- Забудьте, - сказал обреченно Дженсон, которого разговор ученых отнюдь не привел в бодрое расположение духа. - О нарушении барьеров безопасности можем потом поспорить, если выживем.

Платформа замедлила ход. Мимо пронеслась серая струя пара, затем еще одна. Вонь горячего металла и пластика ненадолго наполнила шлюз, и ворота в шестой блок, наконец, раскрылись. Дженсона, который в этот момент размышлял над тем, могла ли Трей устроить то, о чем говорил директор ( _Вполне. Но призрак всегда выполняет работу чисто и безупречно, нарочно оставлять помехи в лабораторной сети? Как-то странно это смотрится_ ), тут же окружило негромкое бормотание приборов. Впрочем, к повторяющимся, по-соловьиному булькающим звукам майор настолько привык, что их можно было счесть и своеобразной музыкой, тем более, что в них явно прослушивался определенный ритм. Ритм этот ничуть не отличался от ранее слышанных Адамом, и на первый взгляд в шестом блоке, сложностью и количеством оборудования превосходящем мостик линейного крейсера, все было спокойно. Роботы-часовые на гусеничных платформах мирно дремали каждый в своей нише, стояли вышколенные охранники из числа войск биозащиты, шныряли туда-сюда ученые, доносились обрывки их голосов: "3,14 микрона... Класс 10 блитц... Вариативность 69%... На втором участке видно, один делит остальные... Мы перекрещивали их временами... " Но другой голос возвестил: "Пик намечается!" А третий крикнул: "Вы только взгляните на это четово дельта-прореживание во втором сигнале!" И тут Дженсон понял, что изменилось во внутреннем распорядке. Полигон шестого отсека, обширная сферообразная камера со смотровыми проемами во всю стену, опутанная лесом стальных переборок и труб на многих уровнях блока, собрала полный аншлаг. Что бы там ни происходило, это явно было зрелище интереснее, чем шатающиеся, трясущие по-паркинсонски конечностями и головой Поддельные, поскольку ученые, сплошь стоявшие у экранированного стекла, чуть ли попкорн не жевали, деловито переговариваясь и помечая что-то в своих планшетах. Не медля, майор грохочущей поступью достиг зрителей и с высоты роста своего скафандра узрел поверх голов разворачивающееся действо во всей красе. Майор раскрыл рот, потом, разом онемев, закрыл его.

\- Впечатляет, не правда ли? - спросил Тенпенни, явно удовлетворенный его реакцией.

\- Господи... Что это за неведомая... - начал было Дженсон, приподнимая щиток и потирая брови пальцами манипулятора. - Что это за..?!

\- Образец 991-1, - довольно улыбаясь, пояснил Тенпенни, - собственной персоной. Хотя Грей и предпочел бы окрестить его Адовой гончей, мы взяли стандартную нумерацию.

\- А по мне, так вполне подходящая кличка, - пробормотал Райгель, дотрагиваясь своей искусственной рукой до стекла. Спесь с его лица слетела, будто и не было ее вовсе, и ученый буквально пожирал глазами творящуюся в каких-то метрах от него вакханалию. - Прямо как Лакомка или, скажем, Пушистик.

На полигоне шла натуральная бойня. Глаза Дженсона метались с одной стороны камеры к другой, и повсюду они находили истерзанные тела зерглингов - переломанные, перекрученные, с зияющими рваными ранами, размозженными головами, оторванными лапами и крыльями. Среди всей этой пародии на босховский "Страшный суд" каталась куча-мала из тел, которые еще не преодолели ненадежную границу, разделяющую царство живых и мертвых. Вопли и визг зерглингов, идущих в самоубийственную, никем не направляемую атаку, смешивались в этом царстве бессмысленной жестокости с диким ревом, который, наверное, поднял бы всех погибших сослуживцев Адама куда эффективней, чем трубы Иерихона. Клубок существ внезапно метнулся к стене, под своды камеры, и врезался в нее, размазывая двух пришельцев о неосталь. Послышался хруст сминаемых панцирей, но от одного из приятнейших для морпеха звуков Дженсон сейчас только вздрогнул. Он понял, что исход схватки был предрешен. Массивная человекообразная фигура схватила последнего зерглинга, который явно проверещал что-то в духе "Я ни о чем не жалею", одним слитным движением впечатала в пол, а затем разодрала его на части, оросив обзорное стекло брызгами мутно-коричневой лимфы. Многие люди брезгливо дернулись, но Дженсон оставался неподвижен. Он ждал, когда тварь замрет, позволяя получше ее рассмотреть, и, наконец, дождался.

Оно остановилось над истерзанным телом зерглинга, взбрыкнуло, переступив длинными изогнутыми конечностями. Покрытие заскрипело под тяжестью существа, дробясь в пыль под когтями, по всем видимым признакам в прочности не уступавшими стальной арматуре. На спине вздулись и опали могучие пласты мускулов, мощная холка изогнулась - тварь медленно повела громадной узколобой башкой, исследуя помещение на предмет добычи, которую можно было порвать на шматы. Голова напоминала скорее собачью, например, бультерьера - морда с выдающимися вперед челюстями, никаких признаков ушей, влажный провал носа, губ и щек тоже не имелось. Из перепоясанного связками жевательных мускулов рта, из голых десен торчали весьма немаленькие клыки. У существа была объемная грудная клетка с четко проступающими ребрами, ярко выражены были скакательные суставы на задних лапах - прямохождение для него было, по меньшей мере, неудобно. На первый взгляд казалось, будто тварь вывалялась в луже засохшей крови: гипертрофированные бугры мышц сочились сукровицей из многочисленных ран, нанесенных зерглингами, но сама ее шкура переходила местами от грязно-телесного цвета к бордовому. А еще она светилась целой россыпью огней: вдоль ее хребта расплывался теплый оранжевый пунктир, вспыхивали и снова тускнели волокна каких-то тканей... Кроме того, по всей поверхности тела, в том числе на черепной коробке, мигали ярко-голубые точки многочисленных датчиков, имплантированных под кожу. Дженсон сразу отметил сходство их расположения со схемой нервной системы протогидралисков, которых каким-то чудом заполучила лаборатория пару месяцев назад - таких тварей, не являющих собой часть информационного пространства Роя, использовала Королева Клинков во время ликвидации пси-разрушителя на Корхале. Майор вспомнил, с какой легкостью обычный гидралиск распорол его скафандр в тот раз и как долго восстанавливались после этого лицо и грудь. Эта особь была как будто меньше стрелка Роя, но впридачу была быстрее и маневренней, судя по опорно-двигательному аппарату. Панциря у нее не было, но, скорее всего, жизненно важные органы занимают малую часть видимого тела, все остальное - сплошные мускулы, и шкура ее покрепче носорожьей будет... Здесь нужно бить наверняка, по самым уязвимым участкам: голова, горло, живот.

А потом тварь, не обнаружив в пределах полигона ничего живого, взглянула вверх, на людей в окне. Значит, сейчас материал, из которого оно состояло, был поляризован как-то иначе, и по неведомой прихоти ученых оно было проницаемо с обеих сторон. Под нависшими над скулами надбровными дугами тут же вспыхнули узкие глаза, разгораясь лютой злобой. Несуразное нечто открыло пасть; тусклый багровый свет с нотками оранжевого зарделся в недрах ее похожей на череп головы, как лава в жерле спящего вулкана. Из бездонной глотки донеслось чудовищное, влажное клокотание, затем 991-1 глухо зарычал сквозь частокол клыков - звук хорошо фиксировался сетью микрофонов, раскиданных по всему испытательному полигону. По спине у Дженсона вдруг пробежал неприятный холодок. Он обернулся, посмотрел в сторону. В центре отсека показался Грей, вечная головная боль директора; он смотрел на собравшихся, сверкая глазами и как будто скалясь. Но вовсе не он привлек внимание майора: один из солдат, следовавших за грузом, приблизился к стеклу, и Дженсон повернулся в его направлении.

\- Сэр, разрешите доложить, - пробормотал он. - Не знаю как вы, а мне не нравится, как эта штука на нас посмотрела. 

\- Займите свой пост, рядовой! - огрызнулся Дженсон в ответ. Ощущение грозной силы, растекаясь от зверя, действительно отдавало по нервам, майор ощущал биение пульса, который зачастил, как только выведенная научниками ужасающая ошибка природы уставилась на людей. Такое чувство невозможно было подделать - все равно что снова посмотреть в глаза гидралиску, который старается снести тебе голову с плеч, а сервоприводы скафандра шипят, щелкают, работают с перегрузками, но из последних сил фиксируют манипулятор, который пытается отвести удар хитиновой косы. Тварь раззявливает пасть, на пробитый щиток скафандра капает слюна... И ты в предверии смерти, когда чувства обострены до предела, отчетливо понимаешь, что твою жизнь собирается забрать не один _он_ , а все _они_. Ощущаешь рядом с собой присутствие тусклой, безжалостной древности: ансамбль органических существ, действующих словно единый, идеально отлаженный тысячелетиями механизм, многие из которых и не достигли вовсе порога самосознания. Все, что они умели, все, что их интересовало - это поглощение жизни. Но в этом они являлись подлинными экспертами.

Неуверенно, как ребенок, оказавшийся в незнакомой обстановке, 991-1 двинулся вперед. Он перешагнул через очередной труп зерглинга, и застыл, приподняв морду. Ученые умолкли и больше не шевелились: любой раздражающий фактор мог спровоцировать наскок зверя на стекло. Когда подопытный объект приблизился, Дженсон увидел какой-то газовый шлейф, окутывавший верхнюю часть туловища твари, словно призрачное пламя. Он так и не смог заставить себя оторвать взор от этих почти мистических, неосязаемых розовых отблесков, пока Тенпенни не прошептал: "Чудесно, просто замечательно..." Сжав кулаки в карманах лабораторного одеяния, ученый вперил взор в чудовище, которое выпестовали его подчиненные. Адам же медленно дышал, стараясь взять в руки свои чувства. Кто-то вроде Грея, быть может, и мог назвать такое существо по-своему красивым, но уж точно не Дженсон. Такой песик одним ударом может перерубить человека в легкой броне; если даже Найденный причастен к его созданию только в качестве донора генетического материала, то уже этим он заслужил победу в разряде "Биоинженерные инновации".

Существо, которому терранская систематика, что крутилась в голове у майора, явно не могла подобрать подходящего биологического вида, все это время пристально смотрело на людей снизу вверх. Но вот оно не то фыркнуло, не то взрыкнуло и, наконец, опустило голову, вцепляясь мощными челюстями в тушку зерглинга. Мало ли что там делает двуногая мелочь - у 991-1 была своя задача. Объект принялся раздирать тело бывшего пустынного бегунца на части, начиная трапезу с головы. Стоило ему заглотить, не жуя, первый жилистый шмат мутагенного мяса, как тревога Дженсона потеряла силу, превратилась в обычное навождение; манекены вокруг снова стали людьми, которые что-то живо обсуждают и действуют на нервы. Стандарный цикл пищевой цепочки: ничего мистического и пугающего в 991-1 нет, раз ему надо жрать, как любому существу из плоти и крови.

\- Как там уравнение Аррениуса? - коротко поинтересовался Тенпенни, склоняясь над консолью. - Все никак не можем свести?

\- Плохо дело, сэр. Все эти нелинейные отклики... - один из сотрудников неопределенно махнул рукой. - Это же предел! Многие белки уже должны были свернуться при такой температуре!

\- Мда, фактор частоты у 991-1 опять полетел ко всем чертям, прямо как у Находки. Такое ощущение, что температура вообще ни на что не влияет, и… ох, свят верховного тамплиера наруч… - на голограмме какая-то из величин явно выскочила за критический предел. Тенпенни глянул через ряд объемных изображений мозга, повысил голос: 

\- Господа, второй группе требуется новая биопсия! Центральный узел сойдет.

\- Опять его усыплять? - возмутился кто-то. - Нет уж, директор, пусть до конца цикла бодрствует, у нас уже модификации снотворного агента кончаются!

\- Ну так сделайте новые!

За стеклом под ними кормилась Адова гончая, которой не было никакого дела до обсуждения ее персоны, поскольку она никак не могла насытиться. По ее шкуре неторопливо ползли загадочные тепловые следы, временами она вскидывала голову, проталкивая в пищевод особо жесткий кусок. Дженсон, невольно подивившись аппетиту твари, которая прикончила к тому времени уже третий по счету труп пришельца - а зерглинги, надо сказать, мелкими являлись только в сравнении с большинством собратьев по Рою - наконец спросил:

\- Директор Тенпенни, не соизволите ли вы объяснить, откуда взялся этот плод страстной и противоестественной любви светлячка, акулы и чертовски злобной гориллы?

\- 991-1й? Вот отсюда, - Стерадж тыкнул пальцем в одну из крупных информационных голограмм. - Сейчас, на минутку, вы правы как никогда, майор. Что-то от приматов в нем, безусловно, есть. Это настолько регресс, что невероятный прогресс, я бы сказал.

Дженсон прищурился, вглядываясь в световую конструкцию. Внешне она напоминала нарыв или какой-то гротескно, уродливо раздувшийся лимфатический узел. Окружала ее сплошная волокнистая масса, которая беспрестанно пульсировала, окутывая основание узла и распространяясь далее. Майор наклонил голову: теперь он заметил, что сам пузырь находился в движении, подрагивал и изменял цвет по тепловой градуировке, которая для удобства была приведена рядом в воздухе, тоже в голографическом виде. Ну и конечно, еще там была куча невнятный пояснений, химических формул и ингридиентов. "Пиоцианин придает внешней оболочке вакуоли, содержащей большое количество рецепторов, зеленовато-коричневый оттенок"... "Образец гноя из внутренней среды выдал концентрацию лейкоцитов, более чем на порядок превышающую нормальную"... "Биомасса содержит аминные группы включительно, также гликолипиды, простейшие полисахариды"... Хотя Дженсон мало что уяснил из мельком просмотренных данных, здесь ему догадаться труда не составило: сплошь человеческая органика. 

\- Это же...

\- Поддельные, - кивнул Тенпенни. - Только теперь разложенные на составляющие и собранные в новый придаток Находки.

\- Как именно это произошло? - спросил Адам, одновременно делая запрос отчета в лабораторной сети к тому файлу, что составлял модель гнилостного пузыря.

\- Экспериментальная камера Находки и полигон были абсолютно изолированы друг от друга, - деловито завел свою песнь Тенпенни. - Мы, как известно, и раньше сводили Поддельнных, следили за их реакциями - безуспешно, впрочем. По двое, по трое... После восстановления мозговой деятельности Находки - рискнули собрать всех вместе. Исход опыта оказался следующим: четыре объекта из пяти произвели слияние, жертвуя собственные тела на строительный материал для вакуоли. Хотя органические изменения подобного типа, вне всякого сомнения, видятся неорганизованными и неуправляемыми мыслительными процессами, еще до разрушения тел Поддельных их смерть наступила вследствие нарушений в работе жизненно важных органов, как то: сдавливание сердечной мышцы, закупорка аорты и невозможность нормальной работы легких с прогрессирующим удушением...

\- Они что... - пробормотал майор, снова обращая свое внимание на полигон. Объект 991-1 выжрал кишки еще одного зерглинга и вроде бы успокоился, поскребывая с какой-то ленцой когтистой лапой панцирь трупа. - Они что, вот так взялись за ручки и дружно передохли, а потом воскресли в новом воплощении, как Феникс, только из мутагенной жижи? 

\- Нет, - Стерадж терпеливо принялся разгребать диаграммы и голографические снимки, выискивая наиболее подходящие иллюстрации для своих слов. - В приложенных файлах содержится информация обо всех исследованиях первой группы, изучите потом на досуге. Как я уже говорил, часть исследователей придерживается версии, что посыл к этому акту саморазрушения был послан Найденным. Удовлетворяет этой теории то, что у всех четырех Поддельных было зафиксировано кратковременное возбуждение участков коры мозга, ответственных, в частности, за ориентацию в пространстве. В противовес этому пси-специалистами два дня назад было установлено, что данные участки - вернее, то, что от них осталось - уже были перепрограммированы на нейронном уровне. У всех поддельных, включая Пятого, была индуцирована так называемая дромомания.

\- Стремление к хаотическим перемещениям. Синдром странствования Поддельных в компании существ, подобных им самим, - неожиданно счел нужным пояснить Райгель, кивая майору. - Мне представляется вероятным, что такая форма поведения - следствие необходимости повысить выживаемость особей, повысить эффективность их охоты, то есть добычи биомассы... не так ли? Перепрограммирование поведения хозяина на уровне нервной системы хорошо известно и описано среди простых существ, паразитирущих на другом виде, некоторые грибки...

\- Хотел бы я сказать, что вы абсолютно правы, да не совсем, - Стерадж встал со своего места за консолью и снова подошел к обзорному экрану, где уже к тому времени стало посвободней. - Поддельные никогда не реагировали на людей за стеклом. Ключевой информационный канал для них - обоняние, видят они так себе. Существовала вероятность, что они могли распознавать вообще любые молекулярные структуры, характерные для людей, например, симбиотические бактерии. Когда мы ставили между ними и органикой непреодолимую для объектов, но проводящую воздух преграду, они пытались обойти ее снова и снова, не понимая, что добыча для них недоступна, - тут директор улыбнулся, рассматривая задремавшую Адову гончую, и почесал трехдневную щетину на подбородке, - а вот он, держу пари, понимает... 

Дымчатый, насыщенный вирионами воздух клубился вокруг объекта, сбивая впечатление наступившего на полигоне затишья. Дженсону показалось, что еще немного - и он различит гудение пламени в чреве отдыхающей твари. Ее взор теперь выражал лишь транс. Правой лапой она вдруг сделала загребающее движение, затем опустила пасть и длинным языком принялась вылизывать особо пострадавший локтевой мускул. Тенпенни понизил голос: 

\- Для сохранения чистоты эксперимента мы не могли передавать ничего от Найденного к Поддельным, так как он стоял эволюционной ступенью выше и позиционировался как их Альфа. Однако наоборот - сколько угодно. Поскольку от Найденного на условия проживания больше жалоб не поступало, мы решились на ввод в него вирионов, полученных от новоявленного 991-1 сразу после выведения, - Тенпенни положил свой планшет рядом с графической панелью и принялся доставать из воздуха схемы молекулярных структур. Райгель внимательно разглядывал сложнейшие проекции, вызванные директором. - Биомониторинговые способности единичных вирионов оказались далеко превосходящими самые смелые наши ожидания, они обеспечивают поток данных в синаптической нейропроекции на уровне одного-двух кластеров! Искуственные биологические системы подобной организации по крайней мере лет на пятьдесят опережают лучшие из нынешних, и неудивительно, что воздействие вирионами на Находку породило столь явный отклик!

Дженсон соображал всего секунду, а затем кивнул, одержав героическую победу над мозгом. Даже если Найденный - телепат, которого невозможно засечь, все равно пусть ученые делают так, чтобы он мог черпать из своих слуг информацию лишь о голых стенах клетки, в которых они содержатся, и о пытках, которым их подвергают. Наоборот, добровольно передавать записки со скрытыми инструкциями от создателя его творениям было бы как минимум неразумно.

\- И какой же, интересно? - осторожно спросил он.

\- Ну, на деле это звучит куда менее впечатляюще, чем я тут эмоционально расписываю, - усмехнулся Стерадж. - Найденный закрыл глаза и встрепенулся. После чего заявил, что в естественных условиях они стали бы эволюционировать в неких "Бродяг", и что для создания "Охотников" нужны здоровые люди, которых привносят в систему сами "Охотники". Но если уж вышло так же, как и со "Сбежавшей" при первой встрече, то пусть все остается как есть. Он ее вообще много раз упомянул. Еще он сказал, что доволен, раз после стольких лет отсутствия практики все вышло с первого раза. По его словам, "талант не проспишь". Как я уже говорил, есть мнение, что он нам бессовестно врет, но про здоровых людей - это почти правда.

\- Пятый Поддельный... - скорее утвердительно, чем с вопросом в интонации, произнес Райгель.

\- Пятый Поддельный, - охотно согласился Тенпенни. - Как и остальных четырех, его тело содержало дефектные абсцессы двух типов: рост и преобразование. Мы не сумели пока выяснить их назначение - быть может, его и нет вовсе, а поражения такого рода являются результатом приспособительных реакций организма в поистине невыносимых для него условиях. Четыре группы уже ведут работу над вычленением и взломом механизма ликвидации этих поражений, дабы предупредить их образование при инфицировании штаммом 991 в стандартных условиях, но, вероятнее всего, постулат "Вылечишь симптомы - вылечишь болезнь" в данном случае неприменим. Большая часть их материалов будет малополезна на первых этапах, но зато они прекрасно подойдут для отчета Консульству. А уж в долгоиграющей перспективе... - Стерадж театрально возвел очи к потолку, погружаясь в свои ботанские грезы, но потом все-таки закончил:

\- У пятого объекта вирус создал симптомы аутоимунных нарушений, чтобы организм не доверял собственной защитной системе. Мы думали, что это является результатом приспособления вируса под индивидуальные особенности его организма, так же, как и у остальных. Очевидно, мы ошиблись. Снова. Он погрузился в вакуоль, ну и...

\- И сколько им было отведено, если бы вы не предприняли общий контакт пятерых подопытных?

\- Хороший вопрос, - признал Тенпенни. - Если они экономят энергию и большую часть времени проводят в полусонном состоянии - кто знает? Поддельные намного медленней, но и намного эффективней производят энергоносители, чем мы. Низкая скорость метаболизма не должна слишком мешать существам, чья жизнь проходит по большей части в блуждании по улицам зараженного города. Времени вполне достаточно, чтобы наработать энергетический резерв для спазмов активности... - Райгель смотрел на директора, приподняв бровь. Тот пожал плечами и поднял руки вверх:

\- Мы еще не получили полноценной модели катастрофы в случае неконтролируемого распространения 991, но они, конечно, уже симулируются во многих сферах! Есть все основания считать, что инфекция при достаточно широких рамках стартовых условий примет экспоненциальный характер распространения. Вирионы-заразители малы и слабы, и размножаются они в пересчет на время не сказать чтобы очень быстро. Но такой способ распространения, кооперация рядовых носителей в группе, да еще и создание новых видов помощников из самых обыкновенных людей подготовят условия, близкие к сверхоптимальным, поскольку совместными усилиями зараженные смогут преодолеть почти любые карантинные барьеры.

\- Вы, кажется, насчет стадного... группового инстинкта и распространялись поначалу? - напомнил ученый на побегушках у Консульства.

\- Ну да! Воздействие на Находку вирионами спровоцировало ряд эмоциональных откликов, из-за повышенной восприимчивости объекта не превышавшие десяти миллисекунд. Пришлось поднять множество архивов, и помощь агента Трей оказалась воистину неоценимой, но мы все-таки завершили расшифровку его реакции и полученных образов, включая визуальные. Цикл Находки прервался. Его церебральная перезапись идет, но теперь абсолютно стабильно. Проведя на основе имеющихся результатов аналогичную расшифровку для параметров системы, которой являлись Поддельные, мы выяснили, что они буквально общаются при помощи вирионов. Выбросы производятся почти как у 991-1, хотя они и другого характера, не как передача хозяину... Это словно передача сигналов друг другу феромонами, но намного сложнее - молекулярное общение, заточенное под высших млекопитающих. У последних, как всем известно, феромоны в формировании поведенческих линий не участвуют почти никогда, - Тенпенни обернулся, видимо для того, чтобы майор увидел его лукавую улыбку, от которой Адама невольно передернуло. - Таким образом, друзья мои, неважно в каких масштабах будет протекать цикл. Сеть Поддельных может существовать до тех пор, пока существует хотя бы два узла доступа, причем пока неизвестно, обязан ли Найденный являться одним из них. Чем больше Поддельных, тем они организованней.

\- Коллективный разум, прописанный в молекулах? Неплохо, - если Митчел и был взволнован, то он, в отличие от Тенпенни, это в высшей степени отлично сумел скрыть. - Но позвольте, директор, в таком случае вычислительные способности Сети весьма ограниченны - ведь емкость и быстродействие отдельного сегмента, мягко говоря, невелики?

-Ладно, я понял... - поморщился Дженсон. - Так что все-таки произошло со слившимся в огромные гениталии Поддельным?

\- А? - Тенпенни недоуменно взглянул на майора, который столь внезапно напомнил о своем присутствии. - А, так все же просто. Вакуоль являлась всего лишь инкубатором, ни на какой стадии развития она не распространяла вирус через воздушную среду. Ни фабрик спор, ни других репродуктивных структур обнаружено не было. Потом она лопнула, и Поддельный номер пять вышел наружу уже в виде 991-1. Весь процесс, включая инкубацию 991-1, занял примерно тридцать минут.

-Всего за полчаса такая радикальная перекройка? - новый временной показатель, новый шквал тихой паники промчался через мозг Дженсона. - Черт, да как этот вирус умудряется вытворять такое? 

\- Мистер Дженсон, нам что, необходимо напоминать, что сама Находка восстанавливается вообще за какие-то секунды? - в голосе Райгеля появились нотки бесстыдной надменности, так что майор с трудом подавил в себе желание сграбастать его манипулятором за шкирку, поднять в воздух и хорошенько взболтнуть, напомнив таким образом, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос в присутствии начальника службы безопасности чревато. - Ускоренный метаболизм - это сделка с дьяволом. Чем быстрее вы синтезируете молекулы АТФ, тем дороже вам обходится каждая молекула. Клетки Найденного при регенерации рождаются заряженными АТФ и расходуют его на протяжении всей жизни. Поддельные в конкретном случае поступили похожим образом, у них энергоносителями был заложен фундамент будущей конструкции, прямо как у личинок зергов. Как результат - гликолиз проистек со взрывной скоростью. Двухтысячекратная выгода, и никакой потребности в кислороде.

\- Ясно-ясно, - Дженсон решил в дальнейшем игнорировать поучения Райгеля ровно до тех пор, пока он не услышит что-то действительно обнадеживающее. - А теперь, когда вы все это выяснили, устроили тут подпольный тотализатор, я так посмотрю? Какой сегодня курс ставок на арену "Монстры против пришельцев"?

Разговоры ученой братии как-то подозрительно попритихли на этих словах. Тенпенни качнул головой; глаза его потухли, охватившее его возбуждение сошло на нет. Один из сотрудников, как ему, должно быть, казалось, незаметно пропал за спинами своих коллег и бочком-бочком стал пробираться к выходу из отсека, так что Дженсон тут же сделал себе мысленную заметку: вспомнить про ученого именно с таким бэйджем и задать ему несколько наводящих вопросов.

\- Ну, я не могу отвечать за отдельных чересчур инициативных сотрудников... - слова вылетели из скривившегося рта Тенпенни, подобно крошечному кислому семечку. - Научное сообщество тут, знаете ли, в подавляющем большинстве всякой ерундой не страдает. То, чему мы подвергаем объект, есть очевидный тест. Молекула ДНК сама по себе сложна, ее эволюция до некоторой степени подвластна случайности: здесь имеет место неоправданная избыточность, длинные цепочки, не кодирующие информацию, да и еще невесть что. Если мы действительно хотим изучить мутации 991-1 в общем и целом, необходимо брать более простые самовоспроизводящиеся молекулы, в которых число связей не превышает нескольких сотен. Универсальные метаболические структуры зерглингов для этого подходят наилучшим образом, - продолжал очередную лекцию Стерадж, - поскольку у них структуры, подверженные мутации, не имеют априорных отличий. Но у 991-1 в заимствованном механизме есть предпосылки структурной стабильности на субатомном уровне, нам непонятно, как вирус обходит эту преграду. Если удастся произвести расчет стабильной структуры, хотя бы относительно нескольких сотен атомов, вопрос останется всего один - о силе воздействия… мы, кажется, немного продвинулись с изучением его приобретенного навыка иммунитета к снотворному агенту.

\- Директор, вы избрали слишком муторный способ сообщить мне, что эта тварь, как и Находка, тоже умеет апгрейдить саму себя! - прорычал Дженсон.

\- Чтобы усыпить его в первый раз для взятия проб и установки имплантов, потребовалась лошадиная доза бензодиазепинового транквилизатора, - махнув рукой, сдался наконец Тенпенни. - И уже тогда очухался он довольно быстро. После того как 991-1 съел предложенных ему зерглингов с выработанным механизмом противодействия к БДП, это снотворное перестало оказывать на него действие. И его прозводные он теперь тоже щелкает как орешки.

\- А, так вы это имели в виду, когда писали, что такие структуры можно использовать как фабрику универсальных донорских органов? - Митчел улыбнулся, бросая вопросительный взгляд в сторону все еще мнущегося поодаль Грея. Тому явно не терпелось что-то сообщить своему начальству, но отчего-то он это желание подавлял, время от время косясь на Стераджа и для имитации равнодушного вида насвистывая нехитрый мотив.

\- У нас нет никакой уверенности в том, что сегодня возможна постановка этой перспективы иначе, нежели в сугубо метафорической форме, - быстро открестился Тенпенни. - Нет никакой гарантии, что естественная топология "вход-выход" для вируса позволит рассчитывать регистрацию отдельной клетки...

Тут Стерадж был вынужден отвлечься на пиликанье своего коммуникатора. Поколебавшись, он вывел изображение на экран ближайшей консоли, и на нем незамедлительно возникла доктор Ходсэн.

\- Нарушение условий содержания в экспериментальной камере 6D, - прокомментировал адъютант еще до того, как Ходсэн успела открыть рот.

\- Директор, Найденный опять закоротил импланты и устроил перегрев всех катетеров!- вторя роботу, пожаловалась Лаура. - Энергия зашкаливает, он просто смеется над нами, причем буквально! 

\- Так в чем же проблема? - удивился Тенпенни. - Дайте ему разряд, может, он снова затихнет!

\- Дали в полтора раза больший, чем в прошлый раз. Все, чего мы добились, так это слов: "Ой, кажется, сейчас я что-то почувствовал", - Ходсэн, заметив стоящего рядом Райгеля, кивнула ему:

\- Добрый день, сэр. Видите, с чем нам приходится иметь дело?

На некоторое время Тенпенни погрузился в раздумия. На лице ученого проступило нервное, озабоченное выражение. Райгель же снова излучал абсолютную уверенность в себе. Раз перед этим павлином Консульство готово было на задних лапках плясать, право он на подобное самодовольство имел, но теперь Дженсон видел, что под своей маской он всегда держит про запас некую настороженность, хладнокровную наблюдательность ученого, и это его настоящее лицо выплыло наружу в виде пристального взгляда, адресованного Ходсэн, когда поступили свежие новости от Находки. Тенпенни, наконец, определился с выбором и заявил:

\- Я ненадолго покину вас, господа, дела неотложные зовут... - он в неопределенном жесте обвел рукой разноцветье оборудования. - Мистер Райгель, прошу чувствовать себя как дома. 

\- О, я уже чувствую себя так, директор.

Дженсону почему-то сильно захотелось поерзать в скафандре, будто в неудобном кресле, но каркас экзоскелета пространства для таких маневров не оставлял. Нога майора принялась отбивать по полу рваный бухающий ритм. Неужели Консульство готово рисковать жизнями нескольких сотен людей, включая ценные научные кадры, лишь бы чего-то добиться от Находки? Что будет, если Трей действительно причастна к происходящему, и что, если ее действия грозят превратить всю станцию в один испытательный полигон? Остальные ведь и не почешутся до вторых жертв (первые уже были при активации Найденного, и списаны они были на недостаточную осведомленность о природе объекта); похоже, Дженсон единственный, кому хочется немедленно начать охоту на ведьм. В самом деле, это желание очень трудно преодолеть. А если бы его подозрения пали на другого человека из числа персонала станции, того, кого он знал лично уже долгое время, повел бы себя Адам сейчас столь же требовательно? Черт возьми, ученые - они же такие странные. Иногда хитрые, увертливые, иногда - простодушные, как дети. Никогда не знаешь о них действительно все, даже после многих службы. Дженсон сжал зубы, на его лице проступили желваки. Проклятие, речь идет не о понятиях знакомства или незнакомства! А о знании, об умении разбираться в людях. Так должен ли он теперь усомниться в своих суждениях? 

\- И как это у вас, ученой братии, получается? Все эти оптимизации лобных долей, тюнинг, пороги нестабильности клеточных структур… - с досадой пробормотал он, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Тенпенни. - Я хочу сказать, если Найденный, по словам директора, кажется непостижимым, как вам тогда удается его понимать и раскладывать по полочкам?

\- Я сведущ в тайном знании, - Райгель подошел к консоли. Его руки привычно взяли пару аккордов, вызывая настоящий шквал данных самого разного толка на голограмме, а если присмотреться получше, то можно было заметить, что на его роговице замерцали индикационные полосы, выдавая, что их хозяин подключился к сети. - Если хотите, могу вам его раскрыть, оно очень просто звучит.

\- Буду очень признателен, если вы это сделаете, - нехотя буркнул Дженсон.

\- Суть в том, господин майор, что последние лет двести терраны напару с протоссами только и делают, что разглагольствуют о величии научного прогресса, и совершенно не замечают, в какое болото в действительности превратилась их жизнь. Ну, то есть я полагаю, что синекожие пришельцы говорят что-то похожее о своих общественных институтах, - поправил себя Райгель. - Мы живем - тут я делаю скидку на постоянные боевые действия против агрессивных мутаформ - в воистину расслабляющую эпоху. В настоящих сумерках прогресса. Наша жизнь меняется, но меняется, если нам не мешает Рой, медленно и плавно, путем эволюции, а не революций. Научная мысль, совершив в прошлом гигантский скачок, топчется теперь на месте, двигаясь вширь, а не вглубь. Еще медленнее прогрессирует техника. Наши ученые без особого труда разобрались в технологиях ОЗД, которые, за редким исключением, наши не опережали, а повторяли. И все, чего ученые этими исследованиями добились - восстановили пару фундоментальных технологий, монополией на которые владели Старые семьи и которые исчезли при падении Конфедерации. Да, еще существенно повысили ресурс гиперприводов. Все! 

\- Да здравствует наука. Ура.

\- Я полностью разделяю ваше мнение: такое положение вещей скорее удручает, чем приводит в восторг, - невозмутимо откликнулся Райгель. - Все наши технологии достигли пика эффективности, даже нанопроизводство оказалось эффективно применяемым лишь в отдельных отраслях. Однако мне существенно упрощает жизнь то, что даже самые знакомые вещи можно и, более того, нужно находить непостижимыми. Позволяет набраться опыта для чего-то действительно стоящего. Такого, как Находка, - в голосе ученого прорезались нотки торжества. - И сегодняшний день наполняет меня надеждой; я в самом деле рад встрече с вами, майор, а также со всеми этими прекрасными людьми и предоставленной мне возможности что-то изменить в течении реки под названием История. Если разгадать все изумительные молекулярные шифры, что хранит Найденный, ценность его будет похлеще, чем у Розеттского камня!

\- Мда, - коротко вздохнул Дженсон. - И сколько же нам открытий чудных готовит евгеника под вашим началом?

\- Как минимум - человечество ожидает великое будущее, - кажется, Митчел заявил об этом абсолютно серьезно. - И зря вы столь пренебрежительно говорите о евгенике. Скажем так, до испытаний на людях еще очень далеко, но уже имеется явная предрасположенность к тому, что 991 будет тестироваться не только на кроликах. Это я и имел в виду, когда говорил про возможный торг с научным сообществом.

Адам осознавал, что этот момент настанет. Но до сих пор ему удавалось держать это знание подальше от своих каждодневных мыслей, признавая только самый факт его существования, но не фокусируя внимания на его возможных последствиях, подобно тому, как навигатор линейного крейсера может на какое-то время забыть о разбросе координат точки выхода, пока весь путь через искажение пространства не будет досконально выверен, чтобы там не было не только явных угроз, но и малейшего намека на ошибку. Начальник безопасности EB-103 шумно вдохнул многократно фильтрованный воздух и кивнул головой в сторону обзорного проема:

\- Чтобы сражаться с чудовищами, мы создадим собственных чудовищ, из самих себя? - наперекор воле в голосе Дженсона лязгнул металл. - Да вы рехнулись. 

\- Нет, майор. Все уходит гораздо дальше биооружия; если мы собираемся отчитываться о том, что вирус делает с человеческим телом, какие двери он открывает... - Райгель усмехнулся нехорошо. - Никакого бреда о полумерах, очень вас прошу.

\- Это я и имел в виду, когда говорил про мономанию, граничащую с недальновидностью и скудомыслием, - передразнил Дженсон голос пси-специалиста.

Лицо ученого внезапно омрачилось, в уголках глаз залегли морщины. Напряженным тоном, но все еще крайне любезно он заявил:

\- Если правительство не найдет добровольцев даже на самые безобидные из экспериментов, оно почти наверняка выделит их из числа преступников. Наука никогда не ждет, майор. Наука голодна, и если вы не захотите лично проводить изменения, я гарантирую, что найдется кто-то, кто сделает это за вас, и далеко не самыми приятными методами. Когда я работал в сети частных военных лабораторий в глубоком тылу, мои собственные наработки могли дать колоссальные результаты. В итоге все лаборатории сожгли протоссы напару с доминионскими повстанцами, ущерб был сопоставим с сожжением десятка таких комплексов, как EB-103, а исследования все равно продолжил доктор Наруд - у Доминиона всегда хорошо дела обстояли с промышленным шпионажем! - да так продолжил, что от его исследовательской станции остались одни головешки. Вы можете понять мое тогдашнее состояние? 

После того, как Сверхразум был уничтожен, после того, как первые войска землян высадились в секторе и что-то там намутили с новым Сверхразумом, после того, как важные шишки протектората доверили Дженсону сторожить работников научной сферы, а также обеспечивать их безопасность в случае, если им придется работать вблизи линии фронта, Адам вдоволь наслушался высокопарного бреда, что они генерировали с вечным превосходством над полетом мысли военного. Уж они-то точно лучше знали, что для человечества лучше, чем грубоватый на слово майор, которому всего-то и надо, что чистое, без боевых кораблей небо над головой, чистая, без инопланетной или человеческой слизи земля под ногами да стаканчик-другой виски для поднятия настроения. Последнее сейчас было бы весьма кстати, нервы необходимо беречь... Впрочем, спустить пар можно было и другим способом. Адам сделал вид, что собирается ткнуть ученого в грудь пальцем манипулятора, грубо нарушив его личное пространство, и мысленно хмыкнул, когда Райгель попятился от надвинувшейся на него человекоподобной груды неостали.

\- Могу, - отчеканил он. - Но это не значит, что я с вами солидарен в данном вопросе. Консульство дало вам, господин Райгель, возможность делать то единственное, что вы умели и хотели делать, и вы времени зазря терять не собираетесь. Я тут официально поставлен с вами нянчиться, агентом Трей одобрен. Быть может, мне для вас еще и подопытных среди персонала следует набирать в добровольно-принудительном порядке? Ну это так, вдруг вам нужны совершенно нормальные люди для симуляции заражения в социальном плане, а не какие-то там преступники. Ох, постойте-ка, я и думать забыл, что в каждом из нас течет преступная кровь... Тогда все правильно у нас выходит, берите любых, я одобрю!

\- Нет никаких причин воздерживаться в этическом плане, майор! - терпение Митчела было на исходе, и он повысил голос. - Никто не знает, откуда придут эти отбросы общества, и всем плевать, что с ними произойдет, сдохнут они по приказу командира, использующего их в качестве заграждения, чтобы уцелели нересоциализованные бойцы, или от полевых испытаний!

\- Да будет вам известно, что ресоциализованные бойцы сами теряют всяческую инициативу к выживанию, и даже в абсолютной статистике потери среди них были больше во все времена! В многогранной тактической ситуации они хуже, чем роботы третьего уровня, я лично в этом убедился, так что ваши слова насчет заградительных отрядов - чистая фикция!

\- Вы в самом деле считаете, что я этого не знаю?! - притворно изумился ученый.

Ситуация накалялась, однако через точку невозврата диалог майора с Райгелем пройти не успел, потому что в следующую секунду между ними юлой вклинился Сэмьюэл Ротт Грей. Дженсон мысленно провел по лицу своей настоящей, не металлической ладонью. Здрасьте, приехали.

\- О-о-о, наконец-то свежие лица, потасовку которых можно безапелляционно прервать и которым можно безбоязненно изложить новейшие и важнейшие данные! - лицо Грея буквально лучилось язвительностью. Против воли Райгель с Дженсоном переглянулись, а майор еще и осмотрелся в поисках людей, на которых можно было переложить обязанность по выслушиванию ученого повесы. Наконец, Адам поинтересовался с явным сожалением в голосе:

\- Ты специально дожидался, пока директор отойдет, не так ли?

\- Не отрицаю, и у меня была уважительная причина: он меня уже сегодня послал в пеший эротический вояж, - Грей удрученно склонил голову. - Но я не держу на него обиды, мы тут все малость на взводе. Причина-то достойная.

\- Молодой человек, а вы кем, собственно, будете? - удивленно спросил Митчел, к которому экцентричный сотрудник стоял спиной, а потому голографического бейджа на его одеянии видно не было.

\- Я-то кто? Грей я, - с охотой откликнулся тот. - Но прежде, чем вы примитесь за разнос моего последнего доклада, я спрошу у вас одну вещь. Лирическое отступление, так сказать. Поддельные - они искусственные?

Райгель, открывший было рот в заносчивой мине, насторожился.

\- Они живые существа, мистер Грей, а для жизни нет понятия "естественный" и "искусственный". Жизнь - это вопрос уровня, а не ее наличия.

\- Я спрашиваю о другом, они вообще естественного происхождения? Если Найденный, допустим, создан кем-то, то можно ли считать людей, мутировавших в Поддельных под действием 991, естественными существами?

\- А логово, построенное гаширскими осами - искусственное? - парировал керамикорукий. - А улей, который вырастили зерги, которые, вполне возможно, являются-таки остатками некоего биологического оружия, созданного высшей расой - тоже искусственный? Как насчет крейсера и протосских пилонов? Конечно, все эти предметы искусственны. Созданы ли они естественным образом сложившимися организмами согласно их природе? Да. Ну, так скажите мне, вы можете назвать хоть что-то во всей нашей вселенной, что может быть абсолютно искусственным?

\- Итого, вы считаете, что система, созданная Найденным, превращает людей в запчасти и собирает их в новое оборудование, будто на конвейере? Иными словами, их теперь не отличить с философской точки зрения от крейсера или улья?

\- Безусловно. 

\- Да ну? Никто не говорил мне, что есть смысл создавать сущностей, наделенных сознанием только затем, чтобы тут же это сознание уничтожить... - пробормотал Грей. - Вы определенно не продумали все аспекты своей теории. А как же их разумы?

\- Молекулярный ИИ - вот что важнее всего в той галиматье, что вы понаписали, мистер Грей, - терпеливо, будто объясняя неразумному ребенку, ответил Митчел. - Его разум - просто сопутствующий софт, который притом работает совершенно иначе, нежели человеческий мозг. Он пропатчен для сохранности, пересобран, а затем перепрошит. Уже сейчас можно заявить, что на основе этой технологии можно будет создать нейропроцессоры нового поколения, существенно отличающиеся от...


End file.
